Awakening a hero
by The Tactician Knight
Summary: A story where a ordinary kid ends up in his favorite game, not sure how, or why. Now he must find why he is here. With others beside him. Shall he live his dreams, or shall he burn and fall from the sky. Rated M, for dark language, and some serious topics.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fire emblem fan who's writing a story he wanted to try out. I do not own Fire emblem Awakening. The only thing I own my ideas. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm only a rookie in writing. I don't even own the idea for self insert. Who really does, but the story that inspired this one is Asleep which is own by Gone2GroundEX.**  
>Prologue<br>The Beginning  
>My eyes are shut up, I'm sleeping, but I can't sleep. There's a sound that's keeping me awake. The sound of waves hitting a beach. Why is this keep me awake? Because the last place I fell asleep was my room. Maybe I should open my eyes, and see where I am. Maybe I'm just in my room, and my dad has the tv's volume up too much.<p>

"Dad, turn down the tv," I groaned, and I opened my eyes. I saw a blue sky, and clouds. I definitely wasn't in my room, not even close. I'm on a beach, but I shouldn't be. I'm seriously confused on what's happening.

"Are you ready for the deal?" A mysterious voice said.

I sat up, and looked where the voice came from, and I would be freak out because I was already too confused to freak out. The mysterious voice was coming from the water. Not in the water, but a figure sitting on top of the water. The figure I couldn't tell who it was. They were cloaked in silver coat that was full length. A hood covered their face so I can't see it.

"Did you hear me, I asked you if you're ready for the deal?" The mysterious voice asked

"Who are you? Why am I here? What's this deal?" I asked.

'Sorry I'm not allowed to tell you any of that, but I'll tell you this. All of your questions will be answered. You will just to follow the story," The figure stated.

"What story? You're not making sense. Why can't you tell me what's going on? Why I would go through anything without knowing anything," I said also near rage.

"Of course, but you already signed, now its just time for the story to begin," The figure laughed. The Cloak figure leaned over and tapped my head. I don't know, but then my eyes fell heavy, and I collapsed onto the sand.

I opened my eyes, and no longer hear the waves of the ocean. I sat up and looked around. I was in a grassy field. I looked at my clothes. They weren't the clothes I usually wear. I had a silver coat that was like a full coat, with a strange green shield on my shoulder. My shirt was a blue tunic. I wore white camouflage boots, and I don't even own white camouflage boots. My black jeans were the only thing that were the same. I noticed a bronze sword lying next to me. The same kind of sword that was in fire emblem awakening. I looked at the shield that was on my shoulder. It was the same kind that the mercenary class had. It couldn't be.I was in awakening. In the corner of my site, I saw my black backpack. I looked into it and saw a sack of gold, a journal, and a map. I pulled out the map, shut the bag, and got up. I started to walk. I had to find the nearest town. I guess I had to figure this out.

**Author Note: So that's not it beginnings. Please review,it helps. I hope I can keep you're attention in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle for South Town

Chapter 1:

Battle For South Town

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fire emblem fan who's writing a story he wanted to try out. I do not own Fire emblem Awakening. The only thing I own my ideas. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm only a rookie in writing. I don't own the idea of self-inserts, but the story that inspire this one is Asleep which is owned by Gone2GroundEX**

I groan as I walk into the town. It was a ten hour from the place I woke up.I'm sweating like crazy. I sigh as I walked to find the tavern that the guard told me about me. I turn right at Cross street, and I see it. A three floor wooden building, with the name Knight's tavern. I opened the door, and dragged myself to the innkeeper. Of course he looked like the villager portrait in Fire emblem awakening. I groan to myself  
><em>Of course its the same. There's no doubt about it. I'm not in my world anymore. I'm in their world. <em>

"Hail good sir, I need a room for the day, and some food," I said almost unable to stand.

"That will be five gold," The Innkeeper said while he cleaned a glass.

_Really it only costs five gold for a room, and food. You know I'm not going to complain I'm just going to go with it. I need to sleep, and eat. Probably eat first, unless I fall asleep right when I get into my room. _

Once I gave the innkeeper the gold from my backpack, I followed the person who was suppose to take me to my room. I dropped onto my bed, and nearly collapsed, but I saw a plate of food. It smelled heavenly. It was a pasta and meat mix, Once I stuffed myself I fell asleep.

A screaming howl woke me up.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" A voice howled.

_That was Garrick the bandit's leader the attack was happening. _

"S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP" the girl screamed.

_Of course there's the girl he's now chasing. _

I stood up, and grabbed my sword, and ran as fast I could. I was also flying. I didn't think about that I'm usually not that fast. I didn't think about how this was the event would led me to the shepherds. My only thought was to help the town. I saw the nasty bandit chasing the maiden that screamed.

"You stop now," I drew my sword, and without realizing it, held the sword like Chrom did in that one duel against "Marth"

"You going to stop me, Get him boy," Garrick faced his axe towards me.

Four brigands, and two myrmidons were on me. Where all these units here in the beginning. I'm might be screwed here, but whatever I gotta do what I can

"Bring it on, I'll fight ya to the end," I shouted and charged against the first brigands. I took a mountain stance, my sword resting against my shoulder. I waited. The brigand charged, and I parried the blow. I ducked as another blow that came from another brigand.

_Well I can't do this one on one. Bandits wouldn't fight fair. I got do this quick. I need to go critical. _

"I'm not giving up," I placed all my strength into my next blow and charged at the brigand next to me. I slashed my sword right through the brigand. He didn't even stand a chance. It was over in a flash.

"_I just killed a man, and I should be shaking. I don't know why I'm not, but you know I really don't have time," _

You just killed one of my men, Get him, Destroy him," Garrick slammed his axe against the ground.

I watched as two mages ran into the room. I killed one of the four bandits, and now I have two more opponents to fight. I'm not really liking my odds here, but hey its fun to do the impossible.

"Two more, ain't going to change anything," I said. The two myrmidons charged at me, The two attacked with perfect sync, It took all my effort to dodge. I was going ok, but then a fireball slammed into me. I stood up, and got struck again from one of the myrmidons. I slided back, and the two myrmidons were all right on me, I ducked another one blow, and deflected a fireball. I was back to when I was a kid, playing sword with my friends. All those years playing sword, and gaining some skill where nothing. to these guys. I made a desperate strike, and slashed right through one of the myrmidons. Yeah it was a lucky blow, but I wouldn't get another one. I got slammed into the ground by a lighting bolt. I watched with my eyes filled with fear. The myrmidon raised his sword, and was about to pierce my chest. I stared my killer in the eyes.I wouldn't run. I'm gonna watch my life end. I gave it my all, that's all I ever could. That's what I tried to do. The sword that would end my life, never came. Instead a lighting bolt stabbed right through him. The myrmidon fell on top me, bleeding all over my clothes. I pushed him off of me, and stood up. I looked at my savior. It was Robin, male version, the silver hair version from the official picture.

"You ok?" Robin said while putting his thunder tome in his coat.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thank you for saving me," I said "Where are the others," I nearly passed out from pain. Robin looked over at me, and he knew I was in pain. Of course there was no way I could hide I was way injured. Even without his memories, he was a skilled tactician. He came over to me,

"You're hurt, I'll take you to Lissa, for healing, and for your second question Chrom, and Frederick dragged them outside to battle them outside," Robin said while he forced him to lean onto him. I noticed that the two mages where on the ground killed by magic. We didn't stop walking until we reach Lissa. She was watching Chrom and Frederick slicing down some bandits. I'm pretty sure there wasn't this many bandits here.

"Woah, that's cold," I felt a crazy pain all over me. I saw Lissa healing me. Why do healing staves hurt so much? Why couldn't the pain just heal? Guess its just the pain of getting healed over.

"Thanks for the heal," I'm going to help the two fighters," I got ready to charge then I noticed the fight was already over.

"Hail traveler, I heard from Lissa, you tried to protect the patrons of the tavern?" Chrom asked sheathing falchion

"Aye, I'm just a simple mercenary who isn't so battle-ready. I'm just lamb who needs to be trained, but I'll train as much as I can. My sword shall be honed in the fire of battle," I said holding my sword against the ground. I didn't even realize I made a lamb joke to a guy who leads a group called the Shepherds.

"Well its a job of a Shepherds to help his flock," Chrom smiled "And if you're a skilled fighter we could use another hand. I fear the battles will just get harder,"

"He's a good fighter. He handled two bandits really right, the bandits just got lucky," The matron from before came, and squeaked.

"I saw him too, he was a well fighter. He just needs to watch the battle. He was doing good until he forgot about the mage," Robin stated as he was thinking about the battle.

"Well then the shepherds have two new members," Chrom clapped both me and Robin on the shoulders.

"Milord, may I give you some caution," Frederick cut in.

"Hey you, knight-man speed up your horse. Your way to fast for it. Now anyone got a piece of paper and something to write with. It will remove your worthies, or least about me,

Robin gave me the items I needed, and I started to work. It was quiet for a few minutes until I stopped. "Alright, Chrom, I need you to take this contract, and sign it. Its my job contract. My price is usually 100 a month, but if you pay for my expenses I'll drop the piece to 25 gold a week. We got a deal man, or should I look for another job somewhere. Sign the paper, pay the price, and you got my loyalty man.

"Alright, you got a deal," Chrom signed the paper, and handed it to back to me. I placed them in my backpack.

"Now Milord did you notice the brigand had a plegian accent?" Frederick turned and faced his prince.

I zoned out for this conversation. I heard it a hundred times. Soon we headed out to the town. Now my first job was done. I've started the story, and now I got to finish it. Then maybe I can finally understand what is going on.

**Author Note: So the second chapter is out. Please review, and continue reading the story if I still got your attention. If you guys are wondering when next update is I don't have a set answer. Maybe tommorrow, or sunday. I'll update as quick as I can, but I do have college and work issues. I'll try to update ever couple of days. Until the next time. Wait for the next chapter of Awakening the Hero.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fire emblem fan who's writing a story he wanted to try out. I do not own Fire emblem Awakening.I don't own the idea of self inserts. I don't know who first made the first self-insert. The story that inspired this one is Asleep which is owned by Gone2GroundEX The only thing I own my ideas. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm only a rookie in writing. Also if its not become obvious, I'm going to use a bit of the conversations from the game. I will make some changes to some of the script. **

Chapter 2  
>Tonight we dine in flames<br>"I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey," Lissa coughed as she kept walking.

" Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom kept walking not even fazed.

"pht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"Lissa crossed her arms and stopped in place.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Robin held his stomach clearly starving.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"Frederick stood silently and waited.

Both Robin and me noticed something appeared behind Lissa. It was giant, and filled with fur. Guess this is the bear that they ate.  
>"Lissa, watch out behind you," Robin shouted drawing his sword.<p>

"Huh," Lissa turned unable to understand what Robin was talking about. The bear was on top of her. I charged and without realizing it closed the gap between me and the bear. I pushed the bear back, and pierced my sword through its head. I pulled the sword out of the bear's head, and cleaned it with the rag. I didn't realize that is got really quiet.

"That speed," Robin's jaw dropped in complete disbelief.

"I've never seen anyone move like that," Chrom was just as shocked.

"How fast was I?" I didn't get what was going on. All I did was move and strike.

"You were like a flash. It was there one second,and the next you here," Lissa looked up with hero worship eyes. Great now Frederick's glaring daggers at me. Dear Naga, please tell me Frederick-Lissa isn't a canon ship in this world. Seriously out of all of her supports Frederick and Lissa ship sucks. Woah Lightning bolt, ducking. Huh it missed completely

"Yeah, you're quick on your feet. You weren't paying attention, but in a matter of seconds you dodged. You have speed," Robin closed his thunder tome,and placed it in his cloak.

"Didn't know I can move that quick." I cleaned my sword even though it was clean. I had to think. I was fast enough to move way fast. I'm not that fast. Not even close, but for some reason I keep thinking. There is someone who could be that fast. Who was it, that was so fast that is was also like teleporting.

"Still there um Sorry I don't remember your name," Chrom looked away.

"Didn't remember cause I ain't said it. I'm Quickblade, Ron Quickblade," I cleaned my sword again. Then it hit me. Ron, that's who. The Green Knight version of me. The fastest war elf in Lionden. It was a character I made up for my Zengard series. He was the legendary knight of Courage, and the only one who able to close distance in seconds with his series. I've wrote a ton of fast character, but only he could do that. Now the only question is why did I have his speed.

"Whatever, I'm hungreyyy," Lissa whined. Robin handed her a plate of bear, and then passed me one. I digged into the meat, and I got to admit the bear tasted like chicken. Not sure why, but it does. I tore through it, and kinda completely ignored the conversation in front of me.

Soon the fire was out, and it was time to sleep, but after a while I couldn't sleep. Everyone else was still asleep,but I was awake. I kinda put myself into a half sleep state. I'm not sure why I wasn't sleeping. It might cause be another thing I inherited from him. He always slept four hours of the night. I had to wonder. What other heroes of mine did I inherit their skill. Do I have anything from Percival, Jolt, or Aurion.

"Sir you might want to wake up, You're comrade are fighting," A voice said into my ears.

I woke up, and noticed the person in front of me. It wasn't a person I ever met, and it wasn't "Marth" either. It wasn't a character I saw in the game. The person was clearly male. I could see the adam's apple. Something was off about the person. The black coat they wore was like mine. They held a iron sword in their hand. A black mask covered their face from the eyes to their cheekbones. It like kinda like a dragon lion mix. Little more dragon then lion thought.

"Thanks, sir," I ran to find them. Took me about five minutes, and I missed the beginning of the fight. Robin and Chrom were holding off the Risen while Frederick protected Lissa. I looked over at the battlefield and I was horrified. Risen filled the area, I couldn't count all of them. There were definitely more then in the game. I could see "Marth" holding off a couple in the corner away from the main show.

"Chrom, we need to regroup," Robin said swing his sword through a Risen.

"Hey thanks for waking me," I ran in the combat taking out the Risen Robin was fighting.

"We couldn't afford to waste a fighter to wake you, and no we couldn't spare Lissa since we might need a healer," Robin brought up his tome.

"Fair enough, what's the plan" I parried a Risen's strike. Robin blasted it with thunder, and I finished it off with a strike through the chest.

"Chrom and I will fight together, Frederick will protect Lissa, and you will hold the line here," Robin sent a thunder at a crowd of Risen.

"Great I'm by myself," I groaned. I might have high speed stat, but my speed isn't fast enough to hit twice.

Wait what am I talking about? I'm fast enough to close distance in instant. I can hit twice for Naga's sake.

I charged at the nearest Risen and slashed at it. The Risen staggered back, but held fast. His axe came at me, and I rolled out of the way dodging it. I stood fast, but the Risen was already gone. The mysterious man from before had appeared and killed him. Which I was surprised by. I didn't even see him appear, and I left him behind at the campsite. That campsite was farther away from the fight then it looks. I had to use my speed just to get there quickly.

"Hold fast beast can be slain," Mysterious man brought his sword down another Risen slicing right through it. Then he was onto the next one.

"Who are you," I ran up to him slicing at a Risen, and it fell back, I brought my sword through it and killed it.

"I go by the name of Eliwood," He swung down another Risen."Also put more power in your strike. You won't need two strikes then"

"Huh," I slashed through a Risen, but my sword got stuck in the shoulder. The Risen brought his axe at me. I dodged, and pulled my sword down, and sliced at its head.

"Use more strength then one strike is all you need," Eliwood slashed through one risen, but four were on him. He was quick, but they were swarming him. One raised his sword, and he didn't see it. I swung my sword deflecting it.

"Watch out," I sliced right the Risen's waist killing it. I stabbed two of the risen drawing their attention. I dodged both of their blows, and step back. I was pulling them away from Eliwood. I kept backing up. I'm back in tanking, keeping their focus on me. I struck them slightly so they wouldn't look for another kill. I noticed something about their blows. I could see them coming. Maybe its because I been dodging the strikes for a couple minutes, but I knew where they were going to attack. I slashed right through one, and then the other. I went back into battle. Then I knew. It wasn't because I saw those Risen's attacks. I could see the flow of the fight. I saw the Risen's blows coming. Only one warrior had that power. Percival Knight the tactician character I made in a another series. He was a trained soldier, with the ability to understand his opponents moves after seeing them for a while. I inherited that ability somehow.

"_Why do I have that power? Why do I have Ron's speed, and Percival's tactical prowess? Was this part of the deal_?"

I swung through Risen killing them without care. I was lost in thought, and ended up in autopilot. Happens sometime when I work. I just become so focused on one thing I zone out on another, and continue what I was doing before I become lost into something else. I swear I could hear my name being shouted. Also I think I saw arrows flying around. Then someone grabbed me, by the neck, and dragged me away from my prey. I looked up, and noticed Sully. When did she join the battle. She finally stopped when we got back to Chrom.

"Ron, next time, fall back instead of charging forward when I say fall back," Robin stood annoyed.

"Sorry man, I did not hear ya. Got too busy killing baddies," I waved my sword a bit. "Where's that guy I was fighting beside?"

"Eliwood had to retreat. He was too injured to continue," Marth said

"Alright, he was ok," I looked at Marth. When did he get here. He was fighting at the end of the forest.

"Can we just get to the killing," Sully had her sword out.

"I second that notion," I said resting my sword against my shoulder.

"Alright there are four risen from left. Ron, Sully, Virion, Frederick, and I will handle three of them. Chrom will take the big one, and we will support when our opponents are done with. That's the plan. On three, Three, two, one, go," Robin took out his sword charged.

"Oh yeah," I clashed into my sword into a Risen's axe. He parried the blow, but a lighting bolt slammed into the Risen. He fell back, and I slashed right through him. I saw a archer head towards Virion. He fired a shot, but the Risen wasn't slowing down. I ran towards the Risen. I jumped into the air,and sliced the Risen down. I looked over at the others. Sully and Frederick had finished their opponents. Chrom was dueling with the Risen chief. He ducked a blow, but didn't see the next one coming. It slammed into Chrom sending him to the ground. He stood up slowly. One more hit, and he would go down.

"Milord," Frederick rode his horse in front of Chrom. Lissa ran over to her brother and held her staff high. It glowed bright, and Chrom was developed in green light. His wounds heal right up. The Risen chief held his axe out high, and was about to toss his axe. His target wasn't Frederick, or Chrom. It was Lissa.

"Watch out," I ran toward. The axe was tossed. Frederick had already moved forward to help Sully. I ran toward getting ready to block, but then I noticed something else. The Risen chief had another axe aimed towards Virion, and he was readying another axe. He tossed the second axe at Virion, and the third one at Sully. I ran with all my might, and deflected the axe with my sword. Lissa was save so then I moved again, and stood in front of Virion, The hand axe slammed into my leg. I ran towards Sully. The axe was flying. I tried to run as fast as I could, but the axe in my leg slowed me down. The axe flew past me, and slammed into Sully's chest. She fell off her horse, and hit the ground.

_"No I was too slow. We already lost a shepherd. Why? Why couldn't I do anything?"_  
>Then I noticed Sully got up to her feet, and got back on to her horse<p>

How did she survive that. She was already was hurt, and she got hit in the chest. Wait unless. It can't be.

"Gods damn their eyes! Sorry, Chrom, but I'm out..." Sully retreated.

_"We were in casual mode. You know what, I'm not going think about it it. Just going to go with it,"_  
>I looked over at Chrom. He had slew the Risen chief. Marth reappeared and then the whole conversation started again.<p>

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others" Frederick looked over at Marth, who didn't say anything.

" Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." Lissa said running up.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom stared down Marth, Jealous brother of course. Oh gods. "Marth" x Lissa ship. Just no, no, no. Get it out of your head. That is not a good ship, not at all.

"You may call me Marth." Marth looked ready to run.

I zoned out for the next part. It was all about the warning. I didn't really care about the rest story. I heard this way too much. I was more curious about who Eliwood was. Because whoever he was

"Ron, we are heading out," Robin said, and I ran after them.

**Author Note: So Second Chapter. Into the third chapter. Guys please review. Ever review helps, I do make mistakes. Thatselfinsertguy can tell you that. He pointed out my own mistakes, and yes I know casual mode. I made the choice, this is what I play as. This is made after my own playthroughs.**


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah who ever saw the new Nintendo Direct found out about the New Fire Emblem game, and sadly its not the crossover game, but game called Fire Emblem If. Not a lot of information out about it, but we only did get a teaser trailer.

Am I excited?

Yes Yes I am. I'm seriously excited. I haven't been this excited since Kingdom Hearts III was revealed to be in development I would really wish it got a release date with that trailer. Heard it going to get released in Summer in Japan. Do I know it to be true? No I don't sadly.

Well when it comes out, and I've played it will I write a fanfiction? I mostly will, but its not sure what its going to be. Might be a another self-insert. Probably not going to be a blind playthrough. Its not that I don't like the idea of it, I rather do a more original idea based on it. I don't want to give you guys a story you've already known. Alright, enough talk. On to the Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.I also don't own the story Asleep which inspired this story. That credit goes to Gone2GroundEX. I do own the characters I write like Percival Knight, and Ron of Zengard. Also the Ron in his story, and the two characters mentioned Aurion and Jolt. These I do own, because I wrote them.**

Chapter 3  
>The Shepherds<p>

We were almost back to Ylisse. We didn't have anymore Risen attacks. Frederick, Chrom, and Robin were talking about several things. I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was more focused on trying to ignore the pain in my leg. Lissa healed it enough that I could walk, but I couldn't do much for the next couple of hours until my leg healed completely. I'm still confused about the causal mode. This isn't the game anymore, this is reality. When does reality have a causal mode where no one dies. Wait what happens when Chrom or Robin dies. The retreat ability never worked for them. If they died it was game over no matter what mode they were in. Like I said this isn't the game anymore. This was my reality. I might in a world where Ylisse is here, and the game happens. This isn't the bad timeline, not with Lucina coming here. Unless this is the timeline Morgan comes from, or the dark future Dlc timeline. Wait what happens when I die? Will I end up being able to retreat, and fight in the next battle, or will it be game over? You know what I'm not going to try to die? I'll give it all my all, I die I die, but I'm going to train and get stronger. I'll be strong as a hero  
>"<strong>Is that how a hero really is,<strong>"

"_Who's there_?" I looked around. Everyone looked at me confused.

**"Don't bother looking, I ain't there. I talking to you into your head, and before you even think about asking out loud to continue this conversation. Just think what you're head. We got this connection from some reason,"**

"_Why would we have some connection in our heads,"_ I thought as I kept walking with my companions. We were close to Ylisse

**"Did that person not tell you anything? Do you have no idea who I am?"**

_"You're a voice in my head that is somehow I can talk to. I'm guessing I'm going to have to fight you someday._"

"**Really? After what three lines from me you think my purpose is to fight you? My purpose isn't to fight you. The Hero already has something to fight already. I'm not here to fight you,"**

_"Wait you mean you're not my alternative?_" I thought. I looked over at Robin and noticed he was freaking out and bowing. Must have just found at Chrom and Lissa are prince and princess. Wait doesn't he only realize that when Lissa mentions that Emmeryn was the best big sister they had. Which only is said when they reach Ylisse.

** "Look around, maybe then you will notice, what you're missing, and no I'm not an alternative. I'm something else. Something different. Sorry but alternative nah, you ain't going to find that here. This isn't how the story goes."**

"Are you suppose to be helpful, or not," I looked around, and saw various people all who looked like male and female villager. Thought for the first time I've seen villagers that were different. Like the they were based off the villager picture, but were different.I swear one had a blue mohawk. Then I saw Emmeryn. She looked exactly like her picture of course, but better. Like the picture couldn't tell her true beauty. Gods why do beautiful girls always leave me without a thought. I feel someone pushing my jaw. I looked at over at Robin who was trying to shut my mouth.

"You heading to the barracks with Virion, and Sully or you wanna go with Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and I," Robin removed his hand from my jaw.

"I'll go with Sully, I've wanna met the other members of this shepherd group," I waved my hand, trying not to look over at the exalt.

"Sully went that way, if you run you could catch up," Robin pointed to the east area of Ylisse.

"Yeah if I could run," I took off with a quick placing two fingers to my head and then removing them in a salute kind of thing. I ran looking around, of course I lost the trail for Sully. She has a freaking horse, and I'm on foot. Of course I can't use my flash speed because of a wounded leg, and the fact I'm not sure how I used it. I looked around for anything that could be a barrack. Nothing was a give away. All I saw where random buildings made of cobblestone, and nothing that looked like a barracks. Then I saw a mysterious kid wielding a wind tome, and had a big floppy hat. The person happened to the Ricken of the Shepherds.

"Hey excuse me, sir. do you know where the shepherds barrack is," I pant, the pain in my leg filling me with pain.

"Yeah, I can take you to the barracks. Why do you need to go the barracks?," Ricken looked at me curiously

"The name's Quickblade, Ron Quickblade. I'm a mercenary who just joined the shepherds a couple of days ago. I just got into town with Chrom. I haven't been here before, I've been trying to find Sully for," I looked at the sun, and realized I had no idea what time is was. I tell by wearing a watch. The same watch I don't have anymore since entering this world.

"Ok, welcome to the Shepherds," Ricken beamed

I followed Ricken, and soon we reached a building. It was made of steel, and had spikes coming from it. The saddest part was the fact that is had the name Shepherd's garrison on top of it. Little upset that I couldn't have noticed that. We walked inside, and it looked just like in the game. Thought Vaike, Sully, Virion, Sumia, and Mirel were in the middle of it talking. I thought only two people could be in the barrack at a time.  
>"Hey guys meet the new guy," Ricken shouted pointing at me,<p>

"So you finally got here," Sully smirked and rested her sword onto the ground.

"I walked," I saw down in the nearest chair.

"Nice to meet you uum," Sumia ran up to me, and tripped. I helped her up, and watched as she dusted herself off

"You ok, and I'm Ron by the way," I looked at her. Man these girl look away better then the pictures made them look. What was I thinking about?

"I'm Sumia," She smiled at me. Damn it her smile is way pretty.

"Where ya from man," Vaike swung his axe.

"I'm from a village in a far away land. Deep in a forest, where caves hold stones with the power to call upon memories that are stored in them," I looked away from all of them. For some reason giving that description pained me. I know the place its talking about. Its Ron's home town, but why did I respond like that. I didn't even think about where I was from. I just started talking. I need something to get my mind off of it.

"stones that can bring out memories, that sounds interesting," Miriel pushed up her glasses.

"Anyone want to spar, I need to train," I stood up,

"Teach is ready to fight," Vaike charged while swinging his axe, I ducked under the hit, and slammed the pommel of my blade into his chest. He went sliding back.

"Give me a heads up next time. I know the enemy might not give you one, but at least in a spar don't charge wildly. You could have taken my head off," I swung my sword into a defensive position. Vaike just jumped into the air, and brought his axe down. I swept my blade to block, and skidded back a bit. He just kept swing randomly at me.

"Great, he's got me on the defensive," I kept blocked, and I realized I couldn't read his movement. He was moving so randomly, that I can't follow his movements. He has no patterns, he is literally just swings his axe not caring at all where it lands.

** "So Vaike the dumbest fighter is beating you just by not having a strategy. Good to know."**

I ignored that random that won't shut up, and can read my every thought for some reason. Vaike had me clearly backed into the wall. I'm was starting to sweat. I never thought Vaike was going to be this strong.

"I'm not losing here, not to him," I ducked under Vaike's next blow, by sliding under it. I charged into Vaike and knocked him back. Then I swung my sword, and slammed it into him. The pommel of the blade struck in him in the gut, and he fell over. He flew into the wall, and slid to the ground.  
>"Anyone else?" I helded my sword up.<p>

"I'm in this one," Sully held her spear and me and charged. I swung my sword to block, but she was too fast, she slashed my left shoulder with her spear. I stabbed right at her, but she blocked it with ease. She slammed the end of the spear into my chin, and I fell back. I struggled back to my feet. I didn't think Sully wasn't strong, but she's way more powerful then she ever seem in the game. I ducked under a blow, but she slammed her spear's shaft into my leg. I groaned as the pain increased tenfold.

"Is this all you got?" Sully whacked me with her spear.

"I'm just getting started," I charged toward her, and slashed my sword in a right arc. She stepped back to block it. I didn't hesitate and struck with a horizontal slash. The blow connected and hit her armor with a loud ring.

"Good shot," Sully slashed my shoulder further with her spear. The pain was getting unbearable in my left shoulder. I placed my sword into my right hand. I hope I can do this right handed.

"I'm not done yet," I charged at Sully. I slashed my sword into her right. She swung and blocked, but I kept pushing her. I pushed her into the wall. She tripped me with her spear.

"It was a nice trick, but it wasn't good enough," Sully slammed her spear into my side, and threw me away from the wall. I stood up slowly. I had to finish this quickly. One last blow. I need to put all strength into it.

"Lok'tar ogar," I charged forward. My sword glowed with the power of a critical hit. Guess I've got another quote. It was a fitting line. It mean Victory or Death. In this world if I don't win, I die. I know I will die. This might be causal mode, but there's something in my gut that is telling me if I die, I won't come be able to retreat. I charged with all my might, and slashed at her. She tried to block with her spear, but was knocked out of her hand, and slashed her down.

"Good job," She said as she collapsed on the ground.

"Thanks," I struggled to stand. I saw Chrom looking over at me, watching me with curious eye.

"Think you have enough strength for one more," Chrom held his sword,

"Yeah," I held my sword high, and took my stance. It was my sword held out in front of me like I was going to slash it.

"Let's begin," Chrom charged forward, and slashed right at me. I was barely able to block. I skidded into the wall. He kept up his attack. I was tried to block. I heard the clang of our swords hitting each other, but after each hit. I feel more and more hurt. The wall kept slamming into me. I was running of of strength, and I couldn't even make a hit. Chrom was too fast, I couldn't even read his movements. I doubt I had the strength for a critical hit. I swung my sword in a vertical slash, but Chrom blocked it easily. I felt pain go through my entire body, and I noticed my leg was bleeding. My wound must have reopened, but when did that happen? Chrom slammed the Falchion into my chest, and I fell to the ground. My strength failed me. I couldn't get back up

"You're too strong boss man," I said before it all went black.

**Author's Note: Who is the mysterious voice? Not going to tell. Review and wait for the next chapter of Awakening a hero. I'll try to have it out by Monday or Tuesday, but no guarantee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah, next chapter. Will we learn anything, or shall we become even as confused our main character. Read on to find out  
>Disclaimer: I've stated this many times, but I'm guessing I'm going to have to do this every chapter, but I do not own Fire emblem awakening, which is owned by Nintendo. I don't own the idea of self insert. I don't own the idea that inspired this one. That right goes to Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx. <strong>

Chapter Four

Risen Charge

I groaned in pain, every muscle in my body was in amazing amount of pain. Chrom and Sully did a number on me. Think Chrom did most of the damage. He was seriously powerful. I was barely able to beat Sully, but Chrom I had no chance.

"Can you sit up please?"

There is was again. The mysterious voice, but it wasn't the one in my head. It was the voice of the cloaked figure who kept talking about some deal I made. I opened my eyes noticed that the night sky was in front of me. It was filled with so many stars that I ever saw before. They seem so close. I sat up, and I noticed something. I was pictured on emerald platform, or I think it was me. The person on the platform shared my outfit, but the hair was different. The platform person had blue spiky hair, and emerald eyes. I don't have either of those. My hair is black, and I don't have spiky hair. I only spike the front. Then I realized it. Blue spiky hair was Isaac's trait. I have the hair of my Percy Jackson rp the emerald eyes must be Jolt' I looked across the platform and even more confusing five circles with five faces. One was a man with blonde buzz cut, another girl with black hair that was in a ponytail. A third was a girl with brown curly hair that looked like it was going to her shoulder. I looked at the fourth and fifth circle, and I left to the ground. Those two faces were similar. Those two were some of my oldest friends. The messy blonde was my friend Link so nicknamed because of his similarity to the hero. The other one with jet black hair was my buddy Charlie. I looked at the circles not wondering.

"Will you stop staring at that half of the platform, we only have until you wake up for this conversation to happen," The voice said.

I looked over to my right, and saw the cloaked figure sitting at a white round table. A white chair was sitting away from a table like it was waiting. I sat in the chair, and sat quietly.

"You want a wild cherry Pepsi?" The figure slid a bottle of it to me.

"Didn't even wait for an answer, and yes," I uncapped the bottle and drank from it.

"So how are you," The figure looked at me.

"Who the hell, are you, and why are two of my friends are on this platform?" I drank another sip.

"I can only answer so many questions. Your friends are here because they play a part in this story. I am powerful entity in this story that brought this all together, and have the powerful control here in this world," Figure smiled brightly. Something about that voice. It was similar, and it was female that I knew.

"Wait are you saying you're the god here?" I drank more of the Pepsi. It was only a quarter of the way down.

"I'm a not a god, but many see me as one," The figure held another Pepsi.

"I'm calling you Kami now, also who was that voice in my head," I looked over at Kami, who uncapped the Pepsi and drank from it.

"I can't tell you know he is, but he is part here for you're oath.. Also to answer you're next if you want to stop him from talking in your head next that journal in your pack every now and then. You can chat with him and you don't have to hear him in your head." Kami drank from her bottle again.

"There was a journal in my pack? Wait what oath?" I said, and nearly did a spit take. I really did not think Kami would like it if I spat in her face.

"Yes, have you looked in it since the first time you opened it," Kami looked at me, and sighed"We are out of time, you're about to wait up," Kami groaned and finished her drink.

I woke up, and felt something slip off my chest. I realized I wasn't wearing my shirt, and I had a six 's something different. I looked up and saw the awe anime eyes, and Lissa staring at me.

"Wow, you woke up really quiet, and you're all healed up," Lissa pressed her elbows onto my chest.

"Um, what are you doing?" I groaned. Why did I have to be alone with a pretty girl when I'm missing my shirt. Normally you think it would be a good thing, but not when its the princess of Ylisse. She is also Chrom's sister, and I hate to think what Chrom would do to me if he thought was going to try something.

"I thought I would wake you. We are marching to Regna Fox in like two hours. Also don't you want breakfast," Lissa grabbed my shirt and jacket and gave them to me.

"Can you show me where it?" I put my shirt and jacket on. Lissa nod and ran out of the room. I followed her, and soon after we ended up in the cafeteria. I grabbed my food, and chomped down. I enjoyed the bacon and sausage, good thing Sully didn't cook. A glass of water appeared near me. Wonder who gave me that?

"Hey isn't there another member of the shepherds, a green cavalier?," I took a bite of my bacon.

"Yeah, Stahl, he must still be asleep," Lissa looked at me confused. She clearly wasn't fearful of the drink that was right next to her.

"_Wait, I haven't met Stahl yet. Well I can cover that if she asks the right question"_

"He's probably still asleep. I'll go wake him," A mysterious voice.

"Holy Naga, who was that," I nearly dropped my drink.

"Probably Kellam, no one notices him," Lissa looked at me. "How you know about Stahl?"

"I've heard legends of the Shepherds. Especially ones of the Viridian Knight Stahl," I answered.

"Ooh, what legends are there about Stahl," Lissa stared at me with those pretty anime eyes.

"Not telling," I kept eating.

"Please," Lissa gave me a cute puppy dog eyes. Why do I get in these situation.

"Later,when we are marching," I drank down my water.

I really wish I didn't agree to that because she wouldn't leave me alone the whole time. I didn't get a break until the axe in the arm.

"ARRRRGH," I screamed and fell to one knee. The pain was unbearable. It work more then when that car backed into me, and that was in the arm. The same one that just got hit just right this second.

"I've got you," Lissa said, as she pulled out the axe, and held the staff high. The white healing light flashed over me, and I felt the pain of healing me.

"Risen ambush," Chrom drew his sword.

"What are Risen?" Robin sent a thunder into a crowd of skeleton crowds.

"The same creature that attacked in the forest, and are attacking now," I slashed through a risen swordsman, killing it in one blow at the cost of my sword. I grabbed the iron sword it dropped. A risen brigand slashed me in the back, and I fell to the ground. I was surrounded by risen. I saw one archer, and two brigands, and three myrmidons. I looked over at where the other shepherds where, and realized none were able to help me. They were all surrounded by risen. Then I looked at the risen in front of me, and only noticed the purple smoke of a slain risen. I stood up, and wonder who saved me. I noticed a mysterious girl in front of me. Her name was silver and long enough to reach her shoulders. She held a silver sword with a blue handle, and wore a grey hoodie with white lines separating them from the red edging of the jacket. She also had black shirt underneath the hoodie, and dark blue jeans with a blue ceremonial belt and black boots.

"You're not him, I made a mistake. Forget you ever saw me," The girl said, and disappeared in a flash.

"So that's how that feels. Also who the heck was that," I looked to the ground and noticed five cards lying on the ground. I picked them up and read them. They said Neimi the archer. Lyndis the blade lord, Ike the Radiant Hero, Amelia the general, Lilina the sage. They were einherjar cards. That girl had five einherjar cards.

"Who was that girl?" I had one more mystery to find out. 

**Author Notice: So yeah, there a newest character who we don't know anything about like why she had five hero cards. I will also try to update quickly. I've got a certain chapter that needs to be done by a certain time for it to make sense. It might not, but I rather post it then. So please review, and tune in for next time. Till then. **


	6. Chapter 6

** So yeah I'm here again with another chapter. I've been searching for information about Fire Emblem 14. Too much speculation about things I don't really care about. You know what I want for Fire Emblem 14, other than it to be out already; is it to be a fun good game I'm going to enjoy to play. Seriously, half of that speculation was people saying things that they didn't like but don't really matter. Seriously if you don't like reclassing or the grinding of units don't use it. You don't use the spotpass characters if you don't want to. Even the idea of casual mode, you don't need to use it. Don't call it a bad game because it has a feature you hate. I hate the idea of Star Wars or Marvel in Kingdom Hearts 3, but will I still play it if it does have worlds like that. Yes. Anyways disclaimer. **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening; that is owned by Nintendo. I do not own the idea of self-inserts. I do not know who does, but Asleep inspired this one, and that is written by Gone2GroundEX.<strong>  
>Awakening a Hero<br>Chapter 5  
>Battle at Ferox Gate<p>

We had been marching for about two hours across a green field full of yellow flowers when we came across a crazed white horse with bloody wings. Guess it's time for Sumia to get her pegasus.  
>"Its a pegasus, it looks hurt, let's take a look." Chrom moved to help the pegasus, and it nearly took his head off.<p>

"I don't think it likes us. Its really freaking out. We need someone who can calm it." I saw Sumia running up, was she going to make it? Nope, she was starting to trip. I could see it about to happen, so I moved to help her. I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck to help her from falling.

"Thanks," Sumia beamed a pretty smile at me. I looked away, blushing deeply. Man I could not afford to be nervous for the next fight. I'm going to fight Ferox warriors, and I've already been injured twice in battle. Rather not have to do a hat trick.

"Sumia, the pegasus is hurt and scared," Chrom stared at Sumia with certain look that well you would give to a certain kind of person. The kind of person you would like. Does that mean Chrom and Sumia ship is canon in this story? Oh Gods, no getting into a relationship with Sumia. I don't want Chrom killing me, and we have already established he is stronger than me.

"Don't worry Captain, I can handle this," Sumia moved to face the pegasus. She held her hand against the pegasus' neck and started petting it. The pegasus seemed to calm down.

"Nice job." I placed my hands against my head.

"You are really good with pegasus Sumia," Chrom was looking at her. Oh Naga why did he have to look there?

"Oh, it's nothing, I just have a way with animals. I'll tend her wounds, and catch up as soon as I can," Sumia started to examine the horse's injuries and started wiping away the blood.

"Let's go." I walked away from the scene; the others followed, but Chrom kept looking back at Sumia. He's bloody whipped, ain't he. "Chrom, focus on the road. We can get attacked you know." I turned back to face him. I probably would seem more serious if I removed my hands from my head, but I didn't want to.

"What?" Chrom looked at me confused. Naga, Gods, he still had Sumia on his mind.

"Nevermind." I looked around. After a while I noticed snow seem to be falling. We were close to Regna Ferox. Pine trees and some snow came into my vision. No gate or any people trying to kill us.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa shivered, the cold getting to her.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Frederick kept his eyes on the road either looking for stones or his nest egg. Also I don't think your horse can do much against the cold. Look Lissa is standing by it, and still is why I hate Frederick. His character sucks.  
>"Here, take my jacket," I slipped off my jacket, and handed it to her.<p>

"Thanks," Lissa put the jacket on, and smiled brightly at me. Man she's got a pretty smile, warm eyes, small face. My face feels hot, oh gods, I'm blushing red aren't I? Why do pretty girls always do this to me. Focus on something else. Do not get nervous.

"Ron, do you want your shield," Lissa yelled into my ear.

"Ouch, you don't need to yell in my ear, and yes." I grabbed the shield from her, and strapped it into my arm. Thank you Lissa for giving me the distraction I needed.

"So this is the fortress?" Robin looked around in awe of the area. He must have not ever been here before, or least not remember being here. The longfort was a stone building covered in ice, and snow. Of course it had to be long and sturdy. It wasn't called the longfort for nothing.

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Chrom looked bored. You know, I've been thinking about it. Is the the only reason that Robin has no memories because we need someone to explain things that we didn't know? Als, what Kingdom in Akaneia was Regna Fox? Also What the hell was the Great Schism? They never did explain that event.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Raimi held her spear high.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom had this hand on his sword.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" Raimi looked ready to fight.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest!" Frederick really didn't want to start a fight. Wasn't he only happy when he brings down the axe?

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" Raimi waved a command. Her lancers moved into position.  
>"B-brigand? Now see here—"<p>

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." Raimi slammed her spear against the ground.  
>"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Frederick drew his silver lance. You know for a guy who's only happen when he brings down the axe. He doesn't use an axe a lot. You know what? That explains why you don't see him smile much.<p>

"Ha! Yes, indeed— and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" Raimi screamed, and the lancers readied to fight. You know something else I don't get? How no one seems to notice Chrom is Chrom when its a case of mistaken identity. Seriously how does anyone mistake Chrom? Raimi, Cynthia, that whole village. These people can't all not know who Chrom is. He's the bloody exalt's sister. Wait, Chrom is flying in the air, that means Sumia saved him. Oh Gods, why are his hands so low? Gods, we never saw this side of Chrom in the game. Anyone else worried?

"Hey dumbass, watch your right!"

What was that? I looked to my right, and I saw an axe coming. I sidestepped, and slammed the hilt of my sword into a brigand's head. He crumpled to the ground. I moved to the next fighter, and he fell to my sword. He also happened to drop the key.

"Got a key." I waved the key in my hand. It was very small, and copper.

"Don't need it." Vaike slammed into the door, and failed to open it.

"Yes, you do." I opened the door with the key, and kicked it down. "What are you waiting for. CHARGE."

We moved to charge, and clashed into the Ferox warriors. It was a flurry of blows. I ducked one slash, and gave the knight with a uppercut to the head. He went flying into Raimi.

"Ouch! Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" Raimi threw her javelin at me. I deflected it with my sword. Gods I really want to kill this girl. I charge forward, and slashed like at her. Raimi brought her javelin at me. It pierced the leg that's been wounded twice already. I slammed my sword's hilt into her head. She crumpled to the ground.

"Oh gods she's dead, my bad." I pulled the javelin out of my leg. I drank a elixer; it tasted like bitter coffee. I hate coffee, and I hate it when its bitter. My leg wound healed up.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..." Frederick appeared out of nowhere. Where were you when I got my leg pierced?

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa gave me back my jacket.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." Chrom shivered. Maybe you should wear something. You have one arm completely uncovered.

Raimi led us inside the castle through the door, and she kept walking until we reached the red throne room. There was a cold chill even in the building. I gave Lissa the jacket back.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the Khan." Raimi walked away from the group.

"Of course." Chrom faced us.

"The Khan is away?" Robin looked around.

"Training probably. This place has a warrior feel." I was thinking about how funny I would see Robin's freak out.

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled hew, his broad chest covered in hair, hehehe..." Robin kneeled over in laughter.

"Am I now? ...Please, do go on!" Flavia's voice broke through the crowd. Robin looked really confused.

"You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The Khan, I presume?" Chrom looked surprised. Oh yeah that's right Chrom didn't know about Flavia. I forgot about that. Robin's reaction is still funnier.

"One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." Flavia smiled at him. Do we have a Flavia and Chrom ship? Don't think that's actually a good idea, but who cares? From what I've seen, Chrom and Sumia is canon.

"In this story."

Great I'm hearing voices in my head again. Why can't I kill this voice in my head?

"You can't kill me."

So the voice in my head can read my thoughts. Great.

"Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!" Flavia gave a laugh. Wow I missed a lot of that conversation. We are moving to the arena. Oh, Marth is back. Chrom and Marth's duel is happening. Man I can't take my eyes off it. In the game is was just a quick clip, but this isn't that. It's more than a few strikes and a couple of flips. It's two warriors clashing. They're both giving their all. I can see the sparks flying; I can feel the power of the blows. This isn't a normal battle. This is life and death. Also anyone else wonder why Marth took Lon'qu's place, anyway?

"S-sorry, but I can't risk...more wounds... It's up to you, Chrom..." Lissa disappeared away from the fight. She had a single black arrow sticking out of her right side. I completely missed the fact that we had already started the fight. We were doing ok, except for the fact two people were lost.

"Ogre's teeth! Not even ol' Teach can keep fightin' in this state... Oww..." Vaike slipped away from battle. He also had an arrow wound. Who was doing this? "Marth's" fighters didn't have a archer. Not one that could take out any two people in an instant, anyways. I looked over at "Marth's" group. After scanning over the area, I saw him, the archer, behind some of the knights. He was decked in black from head to toe, with a simple mask and a quiver full of shiny arrows. Even the strap for his quiver was black, and he blended into the shadows. His appearance basically made me think of the Green Arrow.

"Who are you?" I looked over at the archer in shock. The archer looked at me, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. The mask hid his expression way too well. He just nocked another arrow and fired a shot.

** Author's notice: Yeah new chapter. I'm another part closer. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter by tomorrow or Friday. Saturday by the latest. Please guys, review. Dusty is literally the only person who reviews more than once. Also I gotta give Dusty credit for helping edit this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter for ya. Will I answer any of your questions yet? Gotta read to find out. **

**Disclaimer:I've stated this many times, but I'm guessing I'm going to have to do this every chapter, but I do not own Fire emblem awakening, which is owned by Nintendo. I don't own the idea of self insert. I don't own the idea that inspired this one. That right goes to Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx.  
><strong>

Awakening a Hero

Chapter 6  
>The Five heroes<p>

The arrow flung through the air, and stabbed right into a chink of suit of armor. Kellam's suit of armor.

"G-gotta retreat...or I'm done for... Not that...anyone will notice..." Kellam disappeared from my sight. Kellam, the armor knight who can't be seen, as has the high defense, got beat by one _freaking _arrow. How op is this archer?

"In such a wounded state, I will only hinder my comrades. Logic dictates I withdraw..." Miriel disappeared

"I cannot fight with such a grievous wound. I'm sorry, but I must withdraw..." Frederick got back on his horse, and fled the battle. He took both of them out in seconds.

Ok this is getting crazy. He's gotten Vaike, Lissa, Kellam, Miriel, and Frederick in a couple of shots. We can't be that weak. We handled the rest of the knights easily, though Chrom is still dueling Marth. I swear there duel wasn't that long in game.

"It would be tawdry to fight on like this. Instead, I shall make a dignified exit..." There goes Virion. So we are down to six people now. Everyone else has faced defeat by archer.

"Robin, we seriously need to take out that archer." I struck a knight taking him down.

"I know, I'll got a plan. Time to tip the scale," Robin blasted a thunder at him. No something about that thunder wasn't just because it was a critical. It was something more fierce. It was a Elthunder. The Elthunder hit the archer, but he was still standing,

"I'll end this now!" Sumia shouted her critical quote from above the archer. She flew straight at him, but he aimed up, fired an arrow straight at her. No, no, no. He didn't miss the shot. Sumia went flying off her pegasus. He stopped a critical attack. I hear two horses move forward.

"To hell with you!" Sully slashed at the archer.

"You are so dead!" Stahl stabbed at him with his spear. I smiled. No way he could have survived that. Then I saw it. Stahl and Sully falling off their horses with arrow wounds. The archer had survived three critical hits. My sword fell from my hand, this couldn't be happening. No one in game could ever survived that much power. Those three aren't even weak shepherds.

"No way," Robin fired even more spells, but the archer wouldn't go down. I picked up my sword. This man had taken out all the other shepherds but Chrom, Robin, and me. This tournament was suppose to help save Ylisse. I will not let the shepherds fall.

"Archer, you're mine," I charged, and slammed my sword into the archer.

"You aren't winning this," He fired a shot, but it was sliced down. I wasn't even thinking anymore. I was in a autopilot mode. My sword moved and arrows fell.

"I can't let you win," The Archer fired another shot, but I ducked the shot.

"Well, I can't lose. I'm fighting for more then myself," I slashed the archer with a horizontal slash, but he deflected it with his bow. I kept slashing, but he kept deflecting it with this boy.

'Same here," the archer sounded conflicted. He looked over at Marth, who was still dueling Chrom. Will their fight ever end. Seriously they have been fighting since the chapter began. Robin, what have you been doing. Help one of us. I looked over where Robin was, and realized that he was sending bolts all over the place. Guess he was finishing off the other soldier.

"You can't win," The Archer slammed his bow into the back of my head. I can feel my face hitting the ground. Man the ground is cold. Why do I see a gold light in my pocket.

"Then this battle will be eternal one. I'm not going to lose," I struggled to my feet, and then noticed I had a arrow in my leg. When did that happen? I gotta pay attention more, I'm missing way too much information.

"No, I'll end it," The archer aimed his bow. "Do you have any last requests?"

"Tell me you're name," I swear my pockets are glowing seriously bright.

"You can call me the Onyx archer," he aimed the shot.

"Well, I hope its not bad if I cut in," A female voice shouted, and a slash was heard. The archer fell to the ground. A girl was behind him. A girl with green hair with ponytail. She was wearing a blue version of the swordsman outfit with a red sash. She was dual wielding two katanas. The girl was Lyndis. The blade lord of Fire emblem 7. The same one from one of the cards.

"Leave some for me," Another voice appeared from the air. A blue spiky hair man in blue standard hero armor. He also had a brown bandanna and red scarf. It was Ike, the radiant hero, another one of the cards.

"Where are they coming from," Onyx archer aimed his bow. He fired a bow, but it slammed into a red armor knight. It was Amelia of Grado.  
>"I'll handle the defense," Amelia raised his shield.<p>

"I'll beat you all. I can't lose," Onyx archer fired another shot, but it was destroyed by fires. Lilina must have been summoned as well. A arrow slammed into Onyx archer's leg. That means Neimi was summoned.

"Oooh, five new players have joined the fight," Announcer shouted. There was a announcer in this scene. Man, why did I notice this earlier.  
>"Just go down, already," Onyx archer fired shot after shot, but they were useless. That Amelia kept taking all the shots. His arrows weren't doing anything. He was clearly injured these five warriors were strong enough to beat this guy.<p>

"Impressive... If not surprising..." Marth slid anyway from the fight. Wow Chrom finally beat Marth in their fight. You could have helped. Also Robin finally finished the others champions off.

"Urgh, you guys are good, I'm done," Onyx disappeared into the shadows. The five heroes disappeared in a golden light. I guess they went back into their cards. I collapsed onto the ground, and Flavia walking into the arena. She was smiling, and cheering. She had got full power. Ylisse got her reinforcement  
>"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Flavia pulled the arrow out of my knee. Thank you .<p>

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." Chrom bowed in front of her.

"Should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate." Flavia walked away without even waiting for a answer.  
>"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..." Basilio walked into the arena.<p>

""I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom scratched his head.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man." Basilio scratched his beard. You know something I don't understand. Basilio talks about if he had any gray hairs they would have burned off, but he has a black beard, and no other hair. Why would his gray hair be burned?

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Basilio waved over a swordsman. Lon'qu and a blonde thief walked to us. Wait when did that happen? How long was I thinking? Wait, wasn't Lon'qu the only unit you get here. I don't remember a thief joining in this chapter. Especially a blonde thief that was six feet tall. I swear I couldn't remember this character in the game.

"If you don't mind, I like to join you, I'll talk to Lady Flavia about joining you shepherds,' The thief bowed in front of Chrom. I noticed he had a killing edge that looked like it was made from a Killer Lance.

"Ok," Chrom stared at the thief. Why do I think he is just as lost as I am?

"I believe she will allow me to join you. I am one of her best warrior, but I feel I will do my best on the battlefield beside your men," The thief stood quietly.

"What's your name man," I placed my hands against my head.

"My name is Noah," The thief looked over at me.

**Author Notice: So new person again. A least you know his name. Also who can guess where "Noah" Is from. If you could spare a review. It always helps.  
><strong>_Till next time. Then you can't tell my game plan. Sorry but a tactician can't let his plans be so easy to read. So tell next time. Then you see the next part. I'm Out~The Tactician Knight. _


	8. Chapter 8

**So who wasn't surprised that I introduced another new character and you literally learned nothing about it. Sorry don't worry you will get some answers today. Will you see a new one? Wish I could tell you. Gotta read to find out. Please review guys. you guys help me out a lot. Also if you noticed there a scene skipped its so I don't have to make half of this story scripted lines from the game. I don't literally enjoy doing that, nor do I think you guys want to see scripted lines from the story.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I've stated this many times, but I'm guessing I'm going to have to do this every chapter, but I do not own Fire emblem awakening, which is owned by Nintendo. I don't own the idea of self insert. I don't own the idea that inspired this one. That right goes to Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx.<strong>

Chapter 7  
>This is Madness<p>

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" Gangrel swung his levin sword widely in the air. Even from here, I couldn't get the stench of him. Naga, has he ever bathed, and he is the King of Plegia. We were all waiting on a cliff near by the passage. Noah and I were away from the rest of the Shepherds. I was leaning against one of the brown rocks that made a rock. Noah was crouched on the ground like he was getting to attack. We were just waiting. This plan was going fail. We were basically going to wait for Chrom to kill a Plegian, and war begins. I looked over at Noah. Something about him didn't seem right. There wasn't a thief in the game other then Gaius. Yes I know about the einherjar cards, but this thief seem like something else. Unless he's like me.

"Who are you?" I looked over at the Shepherds. Most weren't near by. We had waited on another spot. I thought it would help with the need of quick strike.

"What do you mean?" Noah continued stared at where Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn, and Gangrel where. Wait Maribelle is here now with Aversa. Something off about her. Her hair was a wreck, and she had a beat look in her eye. Even her clothes were a mess, and kinda damaged. They didn't, or man they couldn't have actually done that. They never did that in the game.

"Who are you really? You weren't in the game?" I gripped my sword tightly. Maribelle might be a bit of a jerk, but she didn't deserve that. I hate people who would do that.

"Game? I don't know what you're talking about. I've been here for a while," Noah stared at the scene. We would need to move out soon.

"This story is from a game. You aren't a character from the game. I would know I've played the game way too many times, and I would remember a thief by the name of Noah. I don't even remember a name like that on a fire emblem wiki. I'm guessing you got sent here by Kami as well," I saw Gangrel pretending to cry. Must have gotten to the "bandit problem" part of the scene.

"What the hell is a Kami?" Noah looked over at me with the most confused look I have ever seen.

"Basically god apparently in this story," I remembered with the mysterious girl from that platform

. "That's not really a answer," Noah moved his hand to his sword. He kept calling it Donny for some reason. Not sure if I'm going to hear that story.

"Well, how do you think I feel. I've been here for like 2 weeks, and way too questions have been asked. I don't know anything that other this isn't the same thing as the game I've played way too many times," I gripped my fingers into a fist.

"What are you talking about?" Noah continued to look at me confused.

"I trying to find out who you are. You aren't a character in the game. I've played that chapter way too many times. I've played it twice with Aurion, twice with Ron, Aqua, Jolt, Kirito, Erza, Diabel,I've read the fire emblem characters list in awakening way too many times. I know Kami had to sent you to this world, just like me," I stared at him. No way he was a character from the game. He only sighed.

"Fine, I'm not from the game, Some mysterious man with a white patch of hair appeared before me in a mysterious area floating over a beach, and sent me here saying a deal was happened. I've been here for two years," Noah sat on the ground.

"Two years, where did you end up?" I surprised. Also did he say something about Kami having a patch of white hair.

"Somewhere outside the longfort, Olivia found me in the snow, and brought me back into the city, and nursed me back to health. I started serving Flavia soon after. By the way do you know that Flavia is Olivia's mother?" Noah gave me a surprised look.

"Huh, well she is like the only other woman from Ferox. Hey at least her mother isn't Raimi.," I chuckled. Yeah Raimi wasn't a good character to me.

"Yeah," Noah looked sad, guess he missed her. Do we have a Noah x Olivia ship?

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate! " Chrom slashed his sword in the air.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel laughed crazily and swung his sword in the air. A mysterious mage moved near us, and I noticed something. A blast of wind was slamming into Aversa, knocking her down. Ricken and Maribelle were running away from her.

"Now let's move," I slide down the cliff, and I noticed Noah was behind me. I slammed into a brigand, and then his head went off. Noah landed by me. Two more brigands fell down near us. Lon'qu and Stahl appeared near us. Virion was also there. Why didn't you do anything mister archest of archer.

"Ricken, Maribelle we will cover you get back to the other shepherds, Noah,Virion, and Stahl will take the west, and Lon'qu and I will handle the north," I ran into my position with Lon'qu followed me.

"No, I'm helping," He stood near me, and Lon'qu. The kid looked over at me with a fierce look. I gave a little chuckle.

"Fine, Maribelle you able to make it back by yourself. Ricken, your on covering me and Lon'qu with ranged attacks.

"Yes," Maribelle moved away on her horse. Man her voice was so weak. My anger at them filled my blow. I slashed a plegian brigand into two pieces. I kept slicing down Plegians right down. We kept moving up. Plegians just didn't stand a chance. Soon we came across A flying wyvern rider and the rest of the shepherds.

"I won't ask for your name. Only your life! " Orton slashed at us. Noah blocked the blow with Donny. I swung my blade knocking the man back. Then as he reared up for another attack. A arrow slammed him into him knocking him against the ground. The wyvern roared, and flied into the air. He flew away from his rider, but I guess this rider didn't train his wyvern well. Orton looked over at us, and Lon'qu slashed him. Noah charged in right after, and cut him down.

"This matters not. Soon war will be upon...your soil... Heh heh..." Orton crumpled to the ground. He never stood a chance. It was four on one. Anyone else find it weird that was kinda of a foreshadow, and we never get to see it. I mean war was literally at Ylisse's soil and the only battle in Ylisse during the war was Em's assassinations. Gotta admit kinda wish more of this story was war like. Wait we are moving out. Man I zoned out really bad. After a while we were back in Ylisse.

"You ok," Noah asked me. It had been two weeks since the war started. We had been waiting for six days for the Foreseer chapter to start. It hasn't happened yet, and yeah it probably not going to have some days, but we were marching for a while. We had been waiting around Em's room in case the assassin went there. Also I found out Noah's sword. Apparently he got it from a spirit from another world. He told me it looked like him, but without a arm, and in hero outfit.

"You know, I'm going to go train. Maybe they'll come next week," Noah walked away from me. After a while a maid came by. She was different then the usual maid. Also I swear I saw a glint of steel. Also this maid looked nothing like the maids I usually saw. Also didn't the maid come come two hours ago.

"I need to clean Milady Emmeryn's room," The maid's voice seem way too rough for the usual female maid. Also didn't even sound like a female's voice.

"Then go clean," I moved in front of the door. The "maid" didn't even any cleaning supplies. The "maid" swung a steel blade, but my iron blade deflected the blow. The maid was a assassin. Should have done his job better. My sword pierced the assassin's chest. A scream came from Emmeryn's room, and I ran in. Two assassins bursted through Emmeryn's window. Seriously how did they all get in. My sword clashed into one, and the two others appeared. Seriously where did they all come from. I know Ylisse didn't have much of a military, but their guards aren't that little. I stabbed one in the chest, and he got struck in the wall. I picked up his fallen sword. The steel blade didn't feel heavy to my hand. It was actually pretty balanced. I looked over at the assassins. Five more had appeared, so now there were six. Damn it Noah, why did you have to go train today. Could have waited till tomorrow for training. I might be good, but there is a limit of my skill. A least the assassins were going after me instead of Emmeryn. I charged at them. I deflected the blow from one, and slashed him down from the waist. A blade slammed into my side, and pain seared into my senses. I slammed into the assassin who struck me with my sword, and he fell out of the broken window. Did he die? I don't really care, I've got four assassin left to fight. I pulled out the sword from my side. Argh, I feel pain coming from other side, and there is a sword in it. I fell to the ground in pain. I pulled the sword out of my side. Then I noticed the sword aiming at my neck.

"I'm not giving it up," I raised my sword it filling with the power of a critical attack. I jabbed my sword piercing the assassin's chest. He crumpled to the ground and dropped the blade the would have killed me. Three assassins left, and I stood back up. An assassin's blade knocked into the my leg and I crumpled into the ground. The assassin walked over to me to kill me. Then I noticed a spear burst through the assassin's chest. He crumpled over to ground, and the other two assassin went down soon after. I looked over at them, and noticed someone standing there. It wasn't Noah. The person was female. She wore that blue version of the cavalier, but she had only difference. She wore knee-high laced black boots. I looked over her face, and she had shining blue eyes. She had brown curly shoulder length hair. She had a steel halberd in her hands. When did those exist in the games.

"You ok," She cleaned her weapon of the blood.

"Who are you," I coughed, I try to stand, but I can barely stand.

"I'm Erin and you are," She came over to me, and poured a elixir down my chest. She was watching wounds heal.

**Author Notice: Another new character at the end of the chapter. Hey at least you found something about Noah. Also if anyone notice he's similar. Because its the same Noah as the Thatselfinsertguy. Yeah I mentioned needing ocs, and he volunteered. He also helped me find my two female ocs. One is the writer Thoaria, but the other one you ain't going to find out from me. So how about sparing a review, and I'll give another show of the plan. **

**Stay Calm and you're the tactician. Words I shall live by~The Tactician Knight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dunno tell you about this chapter. Will it introduced another new character without telling you anything about it.**  
><em>Ron: Isn't that a theme in this story.<em>  
><strong>The Tactician Knight: De fuck, where did you come from<strong>  
><em>Ron: From a keyboard.<em>  
><strong>The Tactician Knight: Stop, You are not becoming a OOC. On another note because this conversation with my own self-insert is weird enough. I've been looking for more information about Fire emblem If, and the whole idea of Fire Emblem If coming out in the summer of Japan was from some guy who works in t Nintendo. I'm not saying his name because I do not know how to spell it.<strong>  
><em>Ron: Look it up man<em>  
><strong>The Tactician Knight: Also anyone know how to get a tv tropes page I'm curious<strong>.  
><em>Ron: I repeat Look it up man,<em>  
><strong>The Tactician Knight: I'm just going to do the disclaimer now. He's kind of scaring me.<strong>  
><strong> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the fire emblem characters. They are owned by Nintendo. I do not own Noah or Erin either. Those are own by ThatSelfInsertguy and Thoaria respectively. The only person I own here is Ron. <strong> 

Chapter 8  
>Counterpart.<p>

"Why do these things gotta taste so freaking bad," I groaned while my wounds get healed from the injures.

"Maybe its so you learn to dodge," Erin pulled me back to my feet.

"You try taking three people on at once, and not get hit once," I pick up my dropped steel sword.

"Did just that to save you're sorry but," Erin looked over near the door to Emmeryn's room. No one came in from door, but I swear I heard the sound of fighting.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Milady, stay here, we will handle the killers," I ran out of the room without waiting for a response. Erin was right behind me. We got back into the hall, and there was Philia and Noah with some dead assassins. Also a brown horse that was covered in blue armor like the cavalier class had. Erin climbed onto the horse. Noah gave me a quick glance, and I just shrugged.

"Assassins are in the castle, we must fend them off," Philia ran off somewhere else into the class. Where's her pegasus, or it it just not going to show up in this chapter.

"Yeah, Kinda already found that out, I had to kill a male assassin crossdressing as a maid. Also had to run in a Emmeryn's room when more came by. By the way thanks for leaving me by myself," I glare at the thief.

"Hey its been about a week since the last chapter started. How was I suppose to know that is was happening today. Seriously this wasn't in the game," Noah chuckled.

"You could have waited one day man, one more day," I glared at him.

"Well excuse me, The last time I've trained before day was when I was training with Olivia. That was three day before I joined the shepherds. I gotta stay loose," Noah continued to chuckle as something was funny.

"You train with Olivia?" I looked at him, not getting that. Then again when did the dancer class ever fight.

"Yeah I taught her how to use a sword," Noah looked into the air, and again I think he's missing her. Seriously do we have a Noah x Olivia ship.

"That sounds so wrong," I chuckled. Noah turned way red.

"I didn't mean like that," Noah groaned.

"Boys, why do they have to be such pervs," Erin shook her head.

"Are not," Noah and I said in perfect unison

"Jinx, one, two, three,four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten. You owe me a soda," I chuckle.

"How am I suppose to do that in this world, where pop doesn't exist?" Noah pointed out.

"Kami had pepsi somehow," I thought about that. Kami had Pepsi somehow, but it doesn't exist in this world. Where did she get the pop?

"Who the hell is Kami?" Erin looked way confused.

"Apparently the god in this story," Noah looked at confused as Erin.

"She is the person who sent us here. Keeps talking about some deal, and ending random parts with in this story," I where I saw a rabbit on four legs run by as I said that.

"Apparently Kami also has different appearance for some reason. Also we can only see her in our dreams on a weird platform in the sky near a beach. Thought I first found her on a beach," Noah waved Donny in the air.

"Wait, you were sent here by a girl? I got sent here by some mysterious person in a link outfit, who kept telling me their name was the The Tactician Knight," Erin leaned against her spear.

"Really Kami was in a cloaked coat, and had her face was covered by a hood," I'm never going to understand this am I?

"I got a mysterious person with a patch of white hair," Noah pointed out.

"So all of our Kami have different appearances. Why do I feel like this feels xiony," I looked into the air.

"What the hell does xiony mean?" Noah looked at me confused.

"I have no idea," I shrugged not really understanding why I used that expression

"Guys, you know something, this might not be the right time to have this conversation. We are in the middle of a fight. I mean seriously you guys were just arguing about how being prepared for when the assassination started, and we been talking long enough for the shepherds to get here," Erin pointed out.

"Yeah, charge," I ran into battle. Noah and Erin followed suit. I ran right into a dark mage, and slashed it with my sword. He crumbled to the ground in two. A enemy cavalier moved into the fight. He raised his sword in a vertical slice, only for it to be deflected by a horizontal slash from Noah. Erin charged in, and her spear pierced his chest. He slid off his horse, and then the horse ran out of the area.

"Guys I'm going to clear the left hallway," Erin rode off to the left halfway.

"I'll go as well. You can handle this hallway right," Noah ran after Erin. Of course, Panne, and Gaius appeared. I went further into the hall. I noticed a girl with a had light blue and armor with white swirls and dotted with stars. She had black hair that was tied into a braid. Her eyes were amber colored, and they looked like they were searching for something. She also had large pair of blue glasses. Wait when did Plegian assassins have a pegasus knight? A assassin that didn't look like she wanted to be there? I ran over to her. She was definitely looking for something, and I don't think it was the exalt.

"You look like you don't want to be part of this," I looked at this girl. She didn't look like a plegian.

"Who the hell are you?! Are you the one who took my triple deluxe edition Plegian milk chocolate?!" She glared at me.

"No, I didn't even know they had that. Where did they get the milk? Why are you here?" I asked. This girl was way confusing. There was a battle going on, and she was looking for milk.

"They have cows there, genius. Like any other country. But it'd only be fair to introduce myself! I'm Dusty, Pegasus knight from... Places. And this is Iris. She wants to stomp your face in. The only reason I'm here is because Erin stupidly-! Anyways, I just came to get my candy, but someone stole it! Before I knew it, Emm's assassination chapter- I MEAN! I ran into people planning her assassination!"She looked at me. Also there isn't a place in this world known as place. She is from my world. She is another person Kami sent here. How many are there any ways.

"So you know Erin to. She was helping me protect Emm? If your friends with Erin, do you would like to help protect the Exalt like she is? Also I will help you find you're milk," I sighed.

"Super! Let's go stab things! And" She pushed me out of the way before as her pegasus charged forward."Iris is overprotective, especially against male humans. Erin's here?! Grrrr... When did she arrive? Huh? Sure I'll protect the Exalt. Don't want anything bad to happen, Rigghhhtttt?". She found the nearest assassin and stabbed him in the neck. He crumbled to the ground, oh man there is a lot of blood coming from there.

"You coming?" Dusty ran off, and still killed whatever she found. I followed her, and we slew any assassin that came by. Then we saw Noah and Erin.

"Hey Ron, we got this area clear," Noah waved Donny in the air.

"Yeah, we got our side clear. Let's head to the next part. New teams, Erin and me will take the right area. Dusty and Noah, you guys take left," I looked over at Noah, and I noticed he was freaking out that fact Dusty had been stabbing a dead assassin several times.  
>"Do I have pair up with her?" Noah backed away from Dusty.<p>

"Yes, its tactical advantage," I looked at the further part of the castle. We had one more part of the castle before Validar. I seriously think we could handle this, but somehow I have a bad feeling.

"What advantage would that be?" Noah glared at me. He really didn't want to pair up with Dusty. Well she is bit scary.

"Speed. Dusty on her pegasus goes faster then Erin can on her horse. I'm faster then you, but I'm not fast enough to get us out of trouble. Dusty and Erin can. Speed of the two teams are more equal when the pairs," I glared right back at Noah.

"Who cares? Let's just kill things," Dusty grabbed Noah, and flew off. I looked over at Erin, and she just shrugged. She knew Dusty more then I did.  
>"Slice, and dice time," I charge toward into the assassins. One struck at me, but it was deflected by Erin. I slashed down the assassin. Things went like that for awhile. I was in autopilot. Sometimes I had to deflect the attacks to protect Erin.<p>

"Ron, what's the plan?," Erin looked at me. Then I realized we were at another crossroads. Shouldn't have we neared Validar?

"Takes south, I've got right. If you need help shout, and I'll shout if I need help," I ran into the right corridor. This corridor wasn't in the game. We should have near ended up near Validar, but we weren't. Then I noticed the flash of steel, and I was knocked into the wall.

"Come on, you're better than that," The voice. It was the voice I heard in my head. Expect this time, it wasn't in my head. I looked up and saw him. He looked like Robin. He had the silver spiky hair, and gold eyes. He wore a black long coat, but he kept it unzipped. His blue pants were ripped, and he had black boots. He held a giant silver sword that looked like it was covered in cloth. It was probably like five or six feet long. Man that sword is more about my size, unless I'm bigger in this world. Haven't really noticed that. The blade was about two wide, and the handle was bolted in. It was single-edged but I think he could slice me down with either side. He's also wielding in one hand. A giant sword, that's pretty much a buster sword, he is wielding in one a minute, he is wielding a buster sword. He's wielding a mother fucking buster sword. How overpowered in this guy?  
>"Who are you?" I stood back up, and raised my sword.<p>

"Me, don't tell me you forgot who I am. I'm Aurion Zack, and I'm you're counterpart. Now its time to fight. Tell me if you can complete the oath," He charged at me.

"I'm not giving up," I raised my sword with its critical power and gave a vertical slash. Aurion deflected it with a horizontal slash, and the sword went out of my hand. I looked over at it, and my heart fell. Not only had he deflected a critical attack, but my sword was broken into two. I was weaponless. I tried to scream for Erin, but before the words could leave my throat, I got a elbow to the windpipe. I fell to my knees. Aurion didn't even raise his sword. He just started tosses me around. I slammed into the wall. He kept kicking me around. The wound in my leg opened up again, and more appeared. I felt blood drip my my back, my arms, even my chest.

"Guess not. Please learn it next time. The hero must have his fated battle," Aurion slammed me into the ground one last slammed me into the wall, and stabbed his sword into my chest. I felt it break into the wall. I was stuck on his blade, which was stuck into the wall.I tried to move the sword away from me. He walked to the other side of the hall. "Now I'm going to kill the next five people who come in. They will die, even if I have to break the rules,". He drew a golden two sided axe. I couldn't let him kill anyone.

"Please come, Ike, Amelia, Lyn,Lilina, Neimi, I need your help," I whispered under my breath. My pocket had the familiar golden light. They were coming. Please stop him.

"You're mine," Ike roared and charged straight at him.

"I hope I'm not cutting in," Lyn stated as she slashed her sword. Aurion just deflected it with his axe, and ducked under Ike's blow. He raised his axe, and slashed right through Ike, armor and all. He disappeared in a golden light. A arrow fired at Aurion, but he didn't turn around. He caught it midair, and snapped it in two. He raised his axe, and slashed it. Amelia appeared taking the blow for Neimi.

"Arrrh," Amelia fell and disappeared into a golden light. Liliana fired at Aurion, but he didn't even look affected by it. He spun his axe, and Liliana fell into the light. Only Lyn and Neimi survived.

"I'm sorry," Neimi disappeared into a golden light. Nevermind only Lyn survived.

"You bastard. You will pay," Lyn charged straight at him. Aurion only chuckled, and cleaved her into two. He had beaten them all. The five heroes had beaten that op archer were defeated in a matter of minutes by this guy. He walked over to me, and pulled his sword out. I fell to the ground. He reached into my pockets, and pulled out the cards.

"You got them from her didn't you? No she wouldn't have just given them to you. She must have dropped. Man I told her to kept a tight hold on them. This cards aren't easy to get. Anyways nice try using them to stop the five deaths. Since as long as these cards exist, the heroes keep coming back, but" Aurion shredded the cards in his hand."Cards destroyed the heroes go to the void. I told you I would kill five people," I saw a blast of magic aiming at Validar must be attacking. I saw Aurion move, and he slashed the attack into two. He was powerful enough to do that. How op is this guy?

"Sorry didn't I say I was the only person allowed to defeat him," Aurion glared at Validar.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Validar charged up another spell. Aurion moved in a flash, and was right next to Validar. He swung his sword, and Validar was in two pieces on the ground.

"That makes me think I can stop you. Now remember Ron. I'm the only one allowed to defeat you, so no losing to anyone else," Aurion disappeared into that golden circle light that people used to teleport in Awakening. My vision was going black, and I shut up eyes. The strange thing I swore I heard someone calling my name.

**Author's notice: So yeah we have met the mysterious voice. Aurion the counterpart. What will happen next. Will Ron survive to fight another day. It will take a couple of days for me to post that chapter. So till then. Well review as always. Your reviews always help. **

_Stay calm and You're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight._


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I just noticed that this story has already had 1000 views. That makes me smile. I always like writing, and especially when its a story people are interested in. Plus its cool that 1000 times my writing been read. Now if only I could get 1000 reviews. Seriously It is that hard to review a story. Most of the reviewers are in this story. Its not that I'm mad. its I like hearing the reviews. I like knowing you're favorite parts. Hell I can't improve my style if people don't comment on it. **

**Is my style so awesome I scare you all away?**

**Nah I ain't that awesome. Onward to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. That is owned by Nintendo. I do not own the idea of self-inserts. I do not know who does, but this self-insert was inspired by Asleep which is owned by Gone2Ground. I also do not own Noah, Erin, or Dusty. Those are owned by their creators. Not saying who, but they know they are here. Only people I own here are Ron, and Aurion.**

Chapter 9  
>Will<p>

I groaned and open my eyes. I noticed my head is lying on a table. A very familiar table I've seen only once before. The table that Kami was sitting at. I raised my head, and she sitting right there, waiting.

"How am I still alive?" Kami slid over a wild cherry Pepsi towards me, and offer a plate of m&m cookies.

"One of your comrades, she found you right as you passed out. She brought you to a healer before you bled out. Why you didn't bled out as quickly as you would have, I believe because of your stubborn heroic will wouldn't let you die," Kami looked up. I noticed the sound of waves hitting sand. I know I was on a platform, but then again I also only see the night sky. Must be a beach below me.

"What do you mean by heroic will?" I sipped my pepsi.

"I mean what I said. You have the power of the heroes you created. The lightning swordsman, the green knight. the dragon swordsman, and the wolf tactician," Kami crossed her arms.

"So I do have their powers, but why?" I bite into a cookie. It was soft, and really chewy. It tasted pretty damn good, like the ones I grabbed a school when I went to ala carte.

"Because you asked for them. I brought you into this world. When we made the deal. I asked you to come into this world because of your wish. I needed your help, and you had your own reasons," Kami leaned back in her chair. She was really relaxed, but for some reason I had a gut feeling she wasn't actually leaning back in that chair.

"Why did you need my help? What about the others? Why are the others here? What is this deal? I drank my drink, and was getting a bit frustrated. Every answer to a question gave another question.

"I need your help because Ylisse and its world is in played the story, and it shows victory for the heroes. This has never been the case. Your game is wrong, in every timeline the heroes have lost. Even in this timeline Lucina coming back has doomed its timeline, because Grima followed her. I called all of you to aid in the defeat of Grima. You six will be a wildcard that even Grima can't see coming. Of course to bring you all here, we had to make a deal. Each person I picked had a wish, which allowed me to make the deal. Of course with each deal everyone had to make an oath," Kami stopped leaning in her chair.

"Grima won, but how are we suppose to stop Grima? Also what this about a oath, What does Aurion, the counterpart have to do with any of this, What about the others, why do they see someone called the Tactician Knight or a girl with a white patch of hair?," I looked shocked. How could we failed even in the good timeline. Does that mean we are all doomed.

"I cannot tell you, but you must fight and find out. You all were brought by me, They are all me, in a different form. In this area we are in just a form. It and I take the form you are most comfortable with. You see this because you're a major Kingdom hearts fan, and it was one of the first games you really had an interest in," Kami waved her hand around the area.

"How about you explain the oath and my counterpart who tried to kill me," I rolled my eyes. So they are really just the same person but then again what the hell is Kami then?

"I cannot explain the oath, but the counterpart is made from the oath. Aurion, and the counterparts are created because of the oath. Without them you cannot keep your oath," Kami sighed.

"How does a guy who can kill me in matter of seconds, help me with an oath that I don't know," I sighed.

"You act like he meant to kill you," Kami looked at me confused.

"You mean he wasn't?" Kami was about to speak, but everything went black. Great the moment I'm getting answers had to be cut. Why do I feel someone poking me. Also who's strumming the guitar. It sounds like they are playing Gerudo Valley.

"Wakey Wakey. Can't sleep all day," That voice was coming from above me, and it was Dusty's voice.

"Damn, it Dusty can't you let me sleep?" I open my eyes, and I see Dusty staring at me while she was eating a piece of chocolate. Also was she sitting on the bedstand.

"Nope, We gotta see if you're ok. Tomorrow we gotta go move the exalt?" Dusty chomped onto her chocolate.

"You're point, I'm sore from all these injures I got from a damn evil swordsman who is made from a oath that I have to complete, but I don't know why," I groaned from the pain of my injures. "By the way who saved me,"

"So what man. I'm just as injured as you are, and I'm going to continue the fight as well. Those healing staves they have heal us up very well. Gotta show the Plegian bastards the power of Ferox warrior," I turned to my right, and noticed Noah lying in a hospital bed, playing a guitar. That explains the Gerudo valley. I looked around the room. It was one of those standard white hospital rooms that filled doctor supplies that you know. I saw Erin sitting a chair reading a book.

"I found you, lying on the ground. You were beat up badly," Erin flipped a page in her book.

"My counterpart kicked the crap out of me. It just showed me how much I can't do this. I can't win this fight. He pwned me," I turned away from them all, and covered my face with my pillow.

"Come on Nighty, why so down?" Dusty tried to move the pillow from my head. I'm guessing she wasn't sitting on the bedstand anymore.

"Cause I can't do. I can't be like them. I'm not a hero," I screamed at her. She was standing right in front of me."I'm not Ron," I threw my head back into the pillow. I felt my face become wet. Great I'm crying.

"What do you mean, you're not Ron? Isn't your name Ron?" Dusty looked at me confused.

"Not the Ron, who could do this. Not the Ron who would charge into the battle, and come out of it standing tall. He wouldn't have been beat by some swordsman. Even Percival, or Jolt would have done something better. I'm not them. I can't use their powers. I'm not them. I'm just a gamer who looks up to heroes he can't be. I can't be this. If I go into another fight I'll die. I'm not fast like Jolt. I'm not a genius like Percival. I'm not even a good fighter like Isaac, I'm not the epic fighter Ron is..I'm not them. I'm not a hero," I wrapped my pillow over my head. Everything went silent for a while, and even Noah stopped playing gerudo valley. Then I felt someone pull my head away from the pillow, and play a cloth over my face. It was Erin, and she was wiping away my tears.

"So that's a reason to give up, So what you're powers aren't your own. Make them your own. You can't lose you're will. Keep fighting. You did survive. I've seen what you can do. Maybe you aren't them, but you can fight. You might have borrowed powers, but you can make them your own. You definitely are a hero," Erin continued to wipe the tears. I looked in her eyes, and I saw it. She really did believe I could do it.

"You were epic out there, you were like kill, kill, kill," Dusty made stabbing motions with her hands like she was wielding a sword.

"Dude you went into charging into a fight to save Maribelle without even questioning it, and you told me you hated Maribelle.

"I did that with borrowed power. I can't do anything with my own power. If I didn't have any of this power I wouldn't be able to do that. I was beat by Aurion Zacks, The most powerful of my characters. He is a hero, who became a god. His galeforce attack would level a army in a battle," I looked away from Erin.

"Isn't galeforce a ability that lets you move twice in battle," Dusty looked confused.

"Not in that series," I gave a sigh that could make Cordelia jealous. Then I felt a giant slap. I turned my head and looked at the furious face of Erin.

"So you're going to just whine here, about how you're so weak? You feel you can't do anything on your own power. Then get stronger, and do something with your own power. Don't wallow in your own self-doubt. Get your own strength, and become the hero you dream to be. If you start running, you aren't going to stop," Erin glared at me. Something about the words got to went quiet again, and the seconds flew up. A minute, two, thirty, they all just went by. I started to chuckle.

"You're right. I can't doubt myself. I have to stand on my own power. I might not be wicked fast like Quick-step. I might not be a bloody spartan like Percival, but I'm me. I'm a brave kid, who never will back down, and I'm stubborn as hell.

"Good to hear you're back Nighty," Dusty bounced on the my bed.

'Why do you call me got some information you guys might wanna know straight from the mouth of Kami," I pulled myself up, so I was in a sitting position.

"Cause it seems like a good name for you. You're like a knight,"Dusty smiled brightly.

"So Kami told me several things. One. The white patch person, and Tactician knight was Kami. They apparently just Kami taking as form that we are most comfortable with," I looked at them.

"That explains why I made a deal with a bar of chocolate," Dusty looked away and man I wanna know that story.

"So we are made a deal with Kami, because we made a wish. We have to complete an oath. Each of our oaths are different, our counterparts have something to do with the oath. I've we have to beat our counterparts to complete the oath, but we can only do that when we come close to completing our oath," I curled my fingers into a fist. I couldn't tell them what Kami said. That no matter what timeline we were in, Grima won. Kami said we would make it so Grima loses, and well Grima gonna get pwned.

"I hope my oath, was killing that man. He was a madman," Noah started playing Gerudo Valley again. The look on his face was one of that said he didn't wanted to talk anymore. Erin looked over at me, and I knew we came to the same conclusion. Noah must have faced his counterpart, and it wasn't a good thing,

"Well Dusty and I will let you guys get your rest. The Shepherds are moving out to move the exalt at 8 a.m," Erin grabbed Dusty and walked out of the room. I lied back in my bed. I wonder what my oath could be? I looked over at Noah. He kept playing his guitar.

"Hey Noah," I sat back up into a sitting positions.

"Yeah," He looked at me.

"Can you teach me how to play guitar?" I sat quiet.

"Yeah," Noah came over to me, and placed the guitar in my hands. "Just take good care of the guitar. Its a loan from Liv. I gotta give it back," Noah glared at me.

"I didn't mean it like right now," I sat back in surprise. I wrapped my hand around the guitar's neck. It was fun to have a guitar in my hands again.

"Why not? We've got time. You're not going to go to sleep right now. Its 7pm," Noah pointed out.

"Alright," I held the guitar carefully. Hey, he said it was a loan. I gotta be careful with someone's else stuff. Noah showed me a couple of chords, and I kept playing until it was finally time for me, and Noah to go to bed.

**Author's note: So yeah. I should have the next chapter soon. I hope this chapter you all found very interesting. So how about review, and I'll try to get the next chapter done as quick as I can.  
><strong>

_Stay calm, and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**So yeah, we got another chapter. I'm only a couple chapters of where I need it to be, so I can probably finish it on time. Anyways onto the disclaimer  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem Awakening. That is owned by Nintendo. I do not own the idea of self inserts. I don't know who did, but this one was inspired by Asleep which is owned by Gone2Ground. I only own the original character which so far only includes Ron.<strong>

Chapter 10

Incursion

We've been walking for two hours, and I'm in seriously pain. The sad things, its not from the march. Its because I did something incredibly stupid. To get stronger, I willingly went into a session of Frederick's Fanatical Fitness hour. It was hell. My muscles are screaming in pain. I feel like death. I don't know how I am still standing.

"You ok," Erin rode up on her horse. I noticed Gaius was riding with her. When did they team up?

"I'll be ok," I rested my hands against my head. I had to pay attention to what happens next. Plegian to fight, you know.

"Good, Because I am not carrying you if get yourself hurt," Noah walked up to us.

"When did you ever carry him, I'm the one who found him after Aurion nearly killed him," Erin pointed him with her end of her spear.

"Still not doing it," Noah moved away from her.

"Shall we call Dusty," I watched as Noah turned white. Dusty had decided to stay with the pegasus Knights. Not sure why, but I can't understand that girl. No I'm serious I don't understand that girl. I'm pretty sure she tried to eat Kami.

"Why is that you're threat now?," Noah turned to face me.

"Because I don't have a wyvern to threaten you with," I faced with a straight face. I wonder if he realizes Dusty probably won't just kill him for nothing. Well maybe if he stole her candy. I mean she nearly killed me about chocolate, when I just met her. Oh hey Plegians. How in the seven hells did they find us? We left at the crack of dawn? Ok anyone believing my pretend not to know.

"Sniiiiiiff* Ahhhhhhhhh... Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!" Vasto sniffed the air, and raised his axe. Oh gods I don't know why Vasto pisses me off, but he does. He's nothing like the Vasto, Henry describes in his support with Ricken. Wait there's a green robed man in a funny hat, who's shaking in every step he takes. Hey its a traitor Hierarch, I don't care about to learn his name.

"Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" Hierarch shivered in fear. I walked over to him. The rage building in my heart. Chrom said he was a friend of Ylisse. Is this how you help your friends? By not having faith in them. He sold out his freaking country because he couldn't believe that they win. My new steel sword pierced the Hierarch's chest.

"You bastard. How could you betray your country? Do you believe Ylisse will fall so easily? Do you care so little about the country? Did you not help Lady Emmeryn in her rule?" I pushed my sword into the man's chest even further. I watched as he coughed up blood. I didn't care.

"I just wanted to live," He fell as I pulled my sword out.

"You could have lived if you believed in your own country. Even if you died you could have died for your country. I might not be from Ylisse, but I'll bleed for it.," I let the man I just murdered blood drip from my sword. I raised my sword at the Plegians. "You guys came here for a war. Well you're getting a slaughter. I'm going to kill everyone last one of you. I'll watch as your best generals fall to the blade, and your armies disappeared into fled numbers. Your Mad king will be dethroned, and beat down so much,that you won't think he could survive so much. Every one of you motherfuckers are dead, you hear me. I'm going to kill you all. My sword gotta be stained with your blood. COME AT ME BRO, cause I'm going to come at you guys with all I can. I'll shout out battle cry so loud you the dastards in Plegia Castle can hear me,all the ways from Ylisse. If I'm going to die, it won't be in a corner hiding. It will be on the fields of war. I'm going to go down fighting, and I'll take you down with me ,"

"Tough, talk from a little sheep. Kill him boys," Vasto sniffed in the air. Two Plegians bandits charged at me. I charged right at them. My steel sword slammed into the brigand's iron axe. I stuck my elbow into his chest, and then brought my sword into a horizontal dead brigand in two piece. Then I slashed in a upper slant, but the other brigand blocked it. I broke the parry, and slid back a few steps. I charged into a jump, and my sword went down. The brigand fell in half. I turned to face the shepherds. Most were in shock. Robin was shaking his head, as if he was upset. Dusty was laughing her head off. Noah gave a thumbs off, and Erin well she was just smiling.

"You guys going to stand there and let me be the one man army, or are you guys join in the fun," I slashed my sword, as arrow flew at me. The arrow landed beside on the ground in pieces. Its archer followed felled by the power of the blade Donny.

"OOOH, DEATH," Dusty flew into the battle, stabbing her spear into any plegian she could find.

"Good job Mr. Hero," Erin rode by slashing her spear into Plegian's throat. Gaius was using his sword to kept Plegians from harming her. He had one hand around her waist in such a way I can't tell if he is trying to hold on for dear life, or he's trying to hug her with one hand. Whatever I'm just going to follow my comrades into battle.

"What's that suppose to mean?," I spun in a circle and slashed my sword in a download slant into a Plegian myrmidon.

"What do you mean what's that suppose to mean? I mean what I said. Are you not the person I had literally knock some sense into last night. Now you're fighting, and not giving. You literally found you're heroic will, and your power to fight with," Erin stabbed a plegian in the throat. Gaius finished him out with a head chop from his iron sword.

"Yeah," I slashed down another plegian, then I noticed I was on a wyvern with a plegian wyvern rider staring at me.

"Ooh I've caught a little piggie, Time to die," Wyvern rider raised his axe.

"Yup its time to die," I intercepted the plegian's blow, but he swung again. I deflected it, but there is no way I could defeat him with a direct strike. I could fall off at any second. I don't know how to ride a wyvern. Wait fall from the wyvern. Well I'm glad Cherche isn't here, because she would kill me for what I'm about to do. I ducked from a blow from the wyren rider's axe, and I jabbed my sword into wyvern's head. He growled, and then his wings went limp. He fell to the ground, and the rider and I went flying off. I screamed of course, because you know I'm falling to my death. Not my best plan you know.

"You can stop screaming now, You're ok," I looked up, and notice someone was holding my hand. A red hair pegasus knight who was also blocking strikes from Plegian wyvern riders.

"Thanks um, um um," I mean I knew her name was Cordelia, but you know I'm not suppose to know her name.

"Cordelia, and that was an interesting plan," Cordelia looked at me.

"It worked, now will you pull me up cause well I don't like hanging like this," I looked at Cordelia's face. She had the prettiest golden eyes I've ever seen. They looked like the sun when its just about to set on the horizon. What was I thinking about again? Gods damn it, I did it again.

"One second," Cordelia pulled me onto her pegasus, and sat me down. I sat there on the pegasus, and felt my face get really hot. I'm blushing aren't I. I don't see why Chrom wasn't interested in. She's pretty, and nice.

"You might want to hold on tight, these rides aren't safe," Cordelia looked at me, and she can see how much I'm blushing. Why couldn't Dusty have saved me from falling to me?

"Yeah," I wrapped my hands around her waist,and I feel like I'm blushing even more. At least I didn't pass out.

"Want me to leave you by your friends?" Cordelia looked at me, and I know she can tell I'm way nervous. She gave me a smile, and I can feel my heart melting. She was obviously trying to help me calm down. I opened my mouth, but my voice didn't come up. I tried again, but it still doesn't work. She looked at me waiting for my answer. I gave her a nodded, and pointed where I could see Noah, Erin, and Dusty fighting. Cordelia flew down to them, and I jumped off when we reached the ground.

"Hey Nighty, you're still breathing," Dusty swung her spear, and I gave her a nod. I wasn't sure my voice was working again. I don't think it will while Cordelia is around.

"_Don't ya worry man, I've got your back, I'll give you some of my courage," _

I looked around, completely confused. Who was that voice? It wasn't Aurion, it was someone else. Also why do I feel calmer.

"Guys, how about we take out the commander of this attack?" I looked at them.

"You mean Vasto? He's kinda hiding away," Erin pointed up, and I noticed Vasto was just flying there, away from the rest of the army. He was going to take the glory for himself, and he hadn't even fought.

"Dusty, you think you can get him down, Noah, and Erin attack him when Dusty gets him on the ground," I looked over at Cordelia, and my voice disappeared.

"_Sorry I'm only giving you the courage to be able to talk around your friend. To talk to her, you gotta find your own courage," _  
>Well I hate mysterious voices, the first mysterious voice was Aurion, and he tried to kill me, and another voice giving me courage. Not going to understand that. Wait there's Noah looking at me all confused.<p>

"Ron, what are you going to do?" Erin looked at me. I nodded over at Cordelia, and opened my mouth. Of course my voice had to fail here. Noah got what I was trying to say.

"Cordelia, you ok giving Ron another ride. I think he can keep Vasto from flying up," Noah looked at me, and I nodded. I was going to try something that was kinda epic when I did it in smash. I accidently Aether to die with Ike a lot, when I meant to do a line dash. Thought once I took a guy down with me at that time.

"Yeah, its fine," Cordelia smiled at me, man woman can you stop giving me that smile. It might be really pretty but you are making me nervous. I don't need to be nervous, when I jumping off a pegasus, and if I mess this up I fall to my death.

"_Watch out," _That voice screamed. Who was it. Its didn't sound human, but it familiar. It was comforting. Like a old friend was by my side and egging me on. I looked out and saw a black arrow flying toward Cordelia. It was glowing with electric power of a critical hit.

"Cordelia, watch out," Noah noticed the arrow, and warned her. Whoever the archer was he was going to ruin our plan.

"What?" Cordelia didn't even notice the arrow. I moved towards her,

"Urgh," I groaned in arrow piercing my knee, and now I'm filled with intense pain. It hurt like a ton. I feel like I'm going to die. No, I'm not dying to a bad meme.

"Ron," Erin, Noah, and Dusty screamed in unison

"It looks like its true. Aim high, hit low," The Onyx Archer appeared from the shadows behind a cliff.

"Hey Onyx, how you doing? Long time no see man. By the way, you working for Plegians?" I looked at the mysterious archer. Last time I saw this guy he took down most of the shepherds in literally a couple of shots. I had to use the Einherjars to beat him. Einherjars I no longer have because of Aurion.

"I'm no Plegian, Valmese, or Ferox. I'm only trying to do my job," Onyx raised his bow and fired another arrow. It was slashed right out of the sky from a black blade that appeared out of no where. Its wielder appeared in a black lightning, and then it was standing there. It was Eliwood swinging two sword. One black, and the other was white. The black sword was nothing I've seen in the game. It was saber styled sword, but the handle had a handguard that dropped to the right side. The white sword was another saber styled sword but the top part of the blade was like a arrow. It went to the hilt and handle which was light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at. He stared straight against Onyx archer with a look of fierce intensity.

"Eliwood, get out my way, I'm doing what I'm suppose to," Onyx raised his bow again.

"No you aren't. We agreed that we wouldn't interfere. You are interfering, now I'm going to stop you," Eliwood charged straight at him, Onyx used the back of his bow to block the swords. Onyx used his sword, but Eliwood was like a black flash, and moved and kept striking. I watched the two moving in a dance of blows.

"Help," Cordelia screamed. I turned to face the sound, and saw Cordelia lying on the ground, and Vasto raising his axe to her. I ran in front of the blade, my sword deflecting the axe right back. Vasto pushed his axe, against my sword, and I fell to the ground barely unable to stand on the leg with a arrow through the knee. He slammed the back of my axe, and rolled away.

"Foolish, lamb, a sheep can't beat a wolf," Vasto faced Cordelia and raised his axe.

"You won't harm a hair on her head. If you do, I'll crush you," I raised my head, and faced him. If I'm defiant might as well be until the end.

"Don't you learn. A sheep can't beat a wolf," Vasto turned away from me, and raised his axe against Cordelia. I stood up, but I could barely move. I had to take a gambit. I threw my sword right at him. It flew straight and true. Vasto crumbed to the ground with a sword right through his chest. I collapsed to the ground, and rested on one knee. I looked at where Eliwood and Onyx Archer were, but they had disappeared. Cordelia had gone to walked away to talk to Chrom. I only heard parts of the conversation, but I swear I heard that they tried to do something with Cordelia and her pegasus riders. I mean they did that to them. They ra- I can't even say it. I can see it in her armor. It wasn't on right. It was messed up like she had to put it on quickly. Gods first Maribelle now Cordelia. This isn't in the game.

"I moved the arrow out of my leg. I wrapped some bandages around the wound. I was about to cut the bandage cloth, but then she came up to me.

"You need to put some salve before you put the cloth on," Cordelia removed the cloth, and put some salve on it. I howled in pain, and then she put the cloth around my leg, and cut it when it covered my leg.

A ylissean soldier ran up to Chrom. When did Chrom get the fire emblem. Wow I missed the whole entire scene with Emmeryn going back because Gangrel is heading quickly towards Ylissean border.

"Lord Chrom, there are bandits moving to attack villages," The soldier panted.

"Damn it, we don't have time for this. We need to get Ferox reinforcements," Chrom paced back and forward. He wouldn't abandon his people, but he had to get the forces to save the city.

"I'll take a group to save the village. A small unit to protect the village and then we will meet with you at Arena Ferox. I'll take Stahl, Gaius, Ricken, Kellam, Dusty,and Erin," I stared at the commander.

"What? You guys leaving without me. I want to recruit Donnel.," Noah looked at me.

"Don't you have a Ferox dancer you want to meet up with?" I looked at him, and he realized what I was talking about.

"Chrom, you gotta put Cordelia with them. They can use two pegasus rider, one to chat with the main force, the other to send messages to Castle Ylisse," Noah stood up.

"Alright go," Chrom waved the soldier to walk to us. He gave us a map, and we were ready to head out.

**Author's note: That took long then I figured it would. Well I got it done. We've go to see our favorite mysterious archer and swordsman. Anyway review. I'm seriously guys you're reviews are fun to read. Even if you don't have anything to say about things I can fix. I mean I know about the grammar mistakes. I just have no way to edit them. The document I used doesn't have a way to check grammar. Like I was saying even a review of your favorite part of the chapter I'm happy to see. Anyways till the next time.**

**** _Stay calm and you're the tactician, words I live by~The Tactician Knight. _


	12. Chapter 12

**So yeah another chapter in, more information. Only a couple of chapters behind the deadline, onward to the disclaimers **  
><strong>Disclaimers: I do not own Fire emblem Awakening, that is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Noah, Dusty, or Erin. They are all owned by other people. I do not even own the idea of self insert fics, I don't know who does, or if anyone does, but this one was inspired by Asleep which was owned by Gone2GroundEX. <strong>

**Chapter 11 **  
><strong>Protect. <strong>

So yeah, we marched out to save the village, and it was told it would be a three hour ride. What we didn't see coming was the fact we would be encountering Risen at almost every stop. What I just don't is why we had to fight Risen in Arena Ferox, or the longfort. Don't those places have guards who should have done that instead of us. I mean seriously its been seven hours of a march. That village has probably been razed to the ground like two hours ago. Then again no matter how long you have Donnel's paralogue on your map, it still happens, but this isn't the game.

I also found more about the situation I thought happened with Cordelia and the other pegasus knights. Gangrel and his forces beat the pegasus knights, but then they tried to do that to them. Only for the pegasus knights to start fighting back, and Cordelia was told to flee and warn Chrom. So I'm not sure if it actually happened, but I'm still going to kill him. Right now for all I've heard about him, I can't find a reason to forgive the man. I don't think I will. He tried to hurt her, he tried to mess with her.

"Why do you care so much? You met the girl like ten hours ago," Aurion's voice stated in my head. Why can I hear him in my head? I really need to ask Kami more questions.

"Sarge we are nearing the village," Erin rode up to us. She had been reading the map the whole time. Also she kept calling me sarge, since apparently I'm in charge of this operation, and Chrom is the captain. Gaius was with her, and he was holding his hands around her waist little too tight. I was riding with Cordelia, because apparently Dusty thinks I had to ride with her. Don't know why, but she threaten Stahl to stab him in a place you don't want to be stabbed if I rode with him, so he had Lissa with him, Dusty got Ricken with her, and she was flying her pegasus in a giant circle that have to be tiring her pegasus.

"I can see the smoke, and two people running towards us," Dusty landed nearby. I climbed off of Cordelia's pegasus, which she strangely called Happy. Not going to respond to that, or the fact her supply are on her pegasus with a green backpack.

"Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" A villager in a blue shirt, light brown pants, dark brown boots, and what am I forgetting, oh yeah his pot. Yeah Donnel ran up to us.

"Slow down. What happened?" I looked at him, and noticed he was panting. Also was he crying. Wait I see the bandit coming. He was the standard ugly brigand character.

" Oy! There's the wee piglet!" The bandit held his axe in his hand, and also had a black eye. Did Donnel punch him? Good job man.

"...Great. Bandits." I groaned. Why do what I am saying feel so familiar?

"What's this? A little lordling come to watch over his chattel? Haw haw ha— Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!" The bandit turned a pale white.

" That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?" I drew my sword. I lost the steel sword I had. Yeah we had to buy new weapons,like I said a lot of risen attacks.

"Rrgh!" the bandit ran off. Probably to warn his boss. Didn't really care.

"Quickly, kid. What happened here?" I turned to face Donnel. He looked at me with huge hero worship eyes. This isn't the time man, I mean all I did was scare a brigand.

"Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord! ...Er, if it please Your Graciousness," Donnel looked at me.

"Hold on the titles boy, I'm no knight. I'm just a mercenary under the command of Prince Chrom," I sighed because he didn't even answer my question. "May I have your name?"

"Donny. Er, that is, Donnel. ...Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir" Donnel at looked at me, and what did I say about titles boy. I'm not the milord.

"I guess that'll do. Now, what happened?" I looked at him. I already knew what happened since Chrom wasn't here, I couldn't ignore the bloody conversation..

"That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us! Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one who got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp... Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and so were my sisters, She's all I got in this world! Please, Your Royal Highness!" Donnel looked away, and I noticed tears going down his face. There's more to this story then he's telling.

"This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day. All right, Donny. We'll save your ma and your sisters. Can you lead us to her?" I looked at the kid, and he was trying to wipe away his tears, he seem almost broken.

"You can't save my sisters. They aren't here anymore. They used them, and then killed them. Hazel, Jessie,Nia, and my my Mia," Donnel put his hands on his face, and my grip on my sword became tighter. Donnel's story has never this dark. Why was this changed?

"We'll get them. We'll kill them all," I looked towards the village and we started to march. Donnel ran ahead of me, and we followed him.

"Ron, can I ask a question?" Cordelia rode up to me.

"You just did," I kept my eyes on Donnel. Not one bandit had been seen.

"Well I hope you don't mind another one. How's Chrom's relationship with Sully?" Cordelia looked at me curious.

"Fairly normal," I kept walking. She really had to ask about Chrom at a time like this. Where is someone to break that Chrom infatuation?

"Chrom and Maribelle?" She asked me.

"Never seen them talk," I looked on. I really don't care for this right now.

"Chrom and Miriel?" She looked at me, with those pretty gold eyes.

"Hates her guts," I kept my eyes off her. If I looked at her, I would have lost my voice, and this whole conversation would be not happening. Also can Chrom and Miriel even support?

"Chrom and Sumia's relationship?" She gazed at me, and looked like she was deep in thought.

"Don't really know. I saw them sharing a pie once, but not sure what that means," I thought about that. Didn't that happen in the A support. You know the sad thing is, Chrom and Sumia is the Marth and Caeda relationship of this game. How did I come to this conclusion, because of Cordelia x Chrom being like Catria and Marth. Catria had feelings for Marth, but couldn't act on them.

"Interesting," Cordelia went silent after that. Donnel had stopped. I swear I heard fighting going on. Probably some drunk bandit brawl.

"This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness," Donnel stood silent.

"Donnel, how many times do we have to tell you, none of us are lords, you don't have to use titles," Erin sat on her horse and drew her spear.

"Guys, can we just kill bandits now, Donney just stay close," I drew my sword, and hung close to the wall.

"Beg pardon, sir? You don't mean...? I...I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before!" Donnel turned bright red. You know I would assume he did know how to fight since was holding a freaking spear.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed... I mean... Look, just stay here. You'll be fine." I motioned for the others to come close. Time for a all out charge.

"wish I was strong as you sirs and madams! Kick that scum out single handed, I would!" Donnel swung his spear, and I had to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Then you should fight and grow stronger." I peered over the wall, and saw a circle of bandits fighting a mysterious person inside the circle. Starting to wonder if that was just a bandit brawl, something felt wrong.

"But I ain't— ," Donnel had started to say, only for Erin to cut him off.

"No man is born a warrior, Donny. And farm work makes for fine training—a sickle's not far from a sword, after all. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same," Erin beamed at him.

"I'm the same way Donnel. I thought I didn't have the strength to fight. I been using borrowed strength, but a friend reminded me that if I wasn't strong, that I had to grow stronger. Now I have, and I'm going to continue to grow. I will make my dream a reality," I placed my sword onto my shoulders.

"Ngh... *sniff* A-all right,sir. As you say, I'm no warrior. But these are my people. I gots to do what I can. Especially for Mia. They made her die. She might have died defiantly, but its there fault she bashed her head in to kill herself!" Donnel gripped his spear in his hands. I think we just released Donnel's inner dragon. Also his Mia killed herself? What the hell did these bandits do to her?

"Alright, now he's the plan. Cordelia, Erin, Donnel, and I will take this side. Donnel, you're riding with Erin. Stahl, Ricken, Dusty, Gaius, and Lissa, you take the south entrance. Let's make the bandit fight two fronts. Let's go people," I watched as everyone followed their instructions. Gaius glared at me, guess he really didn't walk to separate from Erin. Guess we have another ship. I'm seriously glad they aren't trying to ship someone with me. I waited fifteen minutes and then we charged. I ran into the nearest brigand, and slashed my sword through his neck. That circle of bandits was still there, but it got smaller.

"Erin, We gotta clear those bandits," I motioned to the circle, and she charged. She charged over the bandits, and she and Donnel mowed them down with their spears. Guess the weapon triangle doesn't exist in this story.

"Ron, we are going to help them right?" Cordelia looked at me, and I nodded. We ran into the battle. Cordelia speared a brigand near me, and I struck down a thief with a vertical strike. Then I noticed someone out of the corner of my eyes. It was a blur of green. I watched as the blur struck down a brigand with a sword that was bluish silver sword. It was a short sword, with a golden hilt, with two dented holes in it. The handle was like a grey pole with circles, ending in a blue and golden crystal. Thought I was more interesting in the wielder. He had blonde messy and spiky hair,a green hoodie that hood rested on his neck. A pair of black and gold shades rested over his eyes, but I saw his blue eyes. He wore white pants, and brown boots. He also had a brown belt that wrapped around him like a seatbelt.

"Link," I screamed while I remembered he was one of the faces on the platform. I was wondering when he would show up. The warrior turned around, and it was him. I wouldn't mistake that smirk anywhere.

"Is the the one and only Quick-step I see," Link waved his sword, and a brigand charged him while his back was turned. Maybe it wasn't the best time for us to reunite, since we are surrounded by bandits. Stahl appeared and sliced the bandit down.

"Guys, can you help us kill these things, I can't handle all this work," Stahl rested his sword on his shoulder. The guy thinks he is a weak fighter, but from what I've seen he ain't done anything bad. He's pretty skilled actually. He just killed a bandit in one hit and he has a bronze sword in his hands.

" Don't worry, Quick-step, and I can handle these guys," Link patted me on the back.

"So can him, and Cordelia," Erin smirked at me. I think something is going on in that girl's had.

"Guys, bandits to kill," Dusty raised her spear, and charged into the battle. She stabbed one in the neck, and he's bleeding a lot of blood. She then kept stabbing bandits in neck.

"She really likes killing doesn't she?" Link looked at me. I only nodded.

"Ron, should we not kill the bandits," Cordelia rode up, and of course I had to look at her. Why does that have to happen with this girl? I looked over at Link, he chuckled understanding. Link knew me since I was six.

"Is he ok?" Cordelia looked at me in worried look. Did she care if I was hurt?

"Yeah, he gets like this, Don't worry it will solve itself probably," Link waved his hand like this was a regular occurrence.

"Gahaugh! Nngh... This ain't...where.." Roddick groaned, and I looked over where he was, and then I noticed Dusty was trying to get her spear out of the brigand's neck.

"Guys, you missed the fight," Dusty pulled out her spear. "I killed the guy, he's bleeding so much,".

"Down below," A purpled haired pegasus rider landed near us. "Lord Chrom, sends me with a message. We need you charge the west front to attack Plegian,"

"Alright, let's go," I walked away from the pegasus rider.

"Wait, don't we have to bring Donnel?" Link looked at me confused.

"Donnel let's go, you're about to become Shepherd," Dusty grabbed Donnel, and flew off.

"Ok," Donnel screamed as he nearly fell out of Dusty's grip.

"Hey, Ron mind if I ask you something?" Erin looked at me.

"Go ahead," I looked.

"How do you feel about Cordelia?" Erin watched as Link walked up to us.

"Yeah I'm curious as well. I mean you usually don't do that unless its a girl you like," Link kept his eyes on the word.

"Don't ask me that. I'm not talking about my feeling right now. I don't know them," I ran away from my friends.

**Author notice: Yeah, so our fifth oc has showed up. I would tell him to say hey, but he doesn't have a Fanfiction net account. Only one left Ocs, when will he appear? Can any of you guess his name? Anyways review, favorite, share. Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I've got a story recommendation for ya. Check out A realm of a new god, by ThatSelfinsertguy. Its a cool story, that gotta admit is similar story, but in a different way.  
>Disclaimer(Yeah sorry guys I don't have a funny post for you guys) I do not own Fire emblem Awakening, that is own by Nintendo. I do not own the idea of self-insert, I don't know who does, but this was was inspired Asleep which is owned by Gone2GroundEX. I do not own Noah, Erin, and Dusty. They are owned their creators. I technically don't own Link either. This Link isn't owned by Nintendo because they can't own people. They own Link the character who is named after thought. Anyways onto the story.<p>

Chapter 12

Libra Festival

"Ron, you awake?" Link looked down at me from his bed. We were marching from Donnel's burning village, and we reached the next village. We had to fight four armies of Risen to get here,and it got dark. We basically had to rest up for the night, and even if I tried to get keep moving, I was outvoted. Yeah we went to the inn, and separated into three rooms. Lissa, Cordelia, Erin, and Dusty got one room. Stahl, Donnel, and Ricken got another one. Only reason Link and I have a separate room is the fact he said he needed to talk to me. Though he hasn't said a word since we got to the room.

"No, I'm sleeping," I didn't look up. Even though I really wanted to have the top bunk, Link grabbed it before I could.

"Sure, you aren't," Link gave a chuckle.

"What do you want?" I was trying to sleep, and I don't like being woken up.

"I wanted to know something," From the tone of his voice, I knew what he was going to ask. "Why were you so mad at Erin and me, asking if you liked Cordelia?"

"Because I can't. We don't belong in this world. Kami brought us here because we are suppose to wild card. We can stop Grima from destroying the world. You think we will be able to stay in the world?" I turned to my left side, and looked at the wall.

"You sure about that?" Link didn't move from his bed.

"What do you mean?" I turned to look up where I thought Link was on his bed. We have a bunk bed. Why does this world have a bunk beds? Isn't that too modern?

"I've been in this world for couple of weeks, and I've traveled all over Ylisse. I hear things. Something I'm curious about. A mysterious swordsman with red spiky hair, and eyes filled with adventure. A black haired war cleric with a giant hammer. A pink haired pegasus knight with a demon mask. A red haired cavalier who kept using a name I don't think belongs to her. I've heard a story about a crazed white haired merc who you don't want to wake up when he is sleeping," Link kept looking at the ceiling. Something about those people didn't sound familiar. I don't think they belong in the game.

"You're point?" Link might be on to something, but then again maybe he forgot one thing.

"They could be kids man. Kids from us. If we end up with anyone in this story, we probably going to have our own kids," Link waved his hand over the bed.

"Or maybe other people who don't belong in the game, we aren't the only mysterious ending up in the game," Kami had told me she had sent us here because the shepherds needed helped that they didn't have already. We were wilds cards.

"No, they aren't. Those mysterious lights, and mysterious girl told me the five people were important to this story. The five people were you, Charlie, Erin, Dusty, and a blonde guy," Link continued to wave his hand.

"Yeah, that blonde guy is Noah. He's in Ferox trying to hook up with a pink haired dancer. Wait you saws lights and a girl for Kami ?"

"Yeah, you don't. Also you called her Kami, as in the japanese word for God," Link looked over at me from his bunk.

"This from the kid, who has the motherfucking Hylian shield and a kokiri sword," I looked over at Link's shield, and it was the same. The red bird, and three triangles, blue and silver metal.

"My sword is a Knight sword, not a kokiri sword. I can't wield a kokiri sword. My hylian shield is just a reforged dragonshield," Link moved his hand. "Now, how do you feel about Cordelia, I want your honest answer man,"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Like I said we aren't suppose to state in this world," I covered my head into my pillow.

"So you wouldn't care if I asked her out?" Link chuckled from his bed.

"What? No way, you really think she would go for you. She's crazy in love with someone else," I sat up in a dash, and I heard Link laugh.

"Like I said, I wanted your honest answer," Link waited quietly, man he just knew me to well. I lied down quietly. I didn't know my feelings for Cordelia. She was cool, pretty, smart, amazing. She could handle spears like a pro. Do I like her?

"I don't know. Maybe I do. I mean she is amazing girl. She's way pretty, and really smart. She was also way nice. She even saved my life before she even knew me," I waited for Link's response. I only got a chuckle.

"I've got my answer," Link didn't move or make another sound. I waited minutes, but Link didn't respond. Finally I went to sleep.

I opened my eyes and stared at my best friend's bunk. I couldn't hear him even breathe. I climbed out of my bunk, and grabbed my shirt. I looked at Link's bunk as I put my shirt on. He wasn't in his bed. Must have already woken up, I walked out of the room, and headed to the inn's cafeteria.

"Yo, Ron over here," Link waved me over as he saw me walk in. They were all sitting in a circle. Lissa was next to Link holding onto his arm. , staring at him smiling. Gaius had his arm around Erin, while drinking water with sugar in it. Stahl was stuffing his face, and Donnel was staring at his food. Dusty was stabbing her food with her knife, and drinking chocolate milk.I don't know where that pegasus knight, um Marisa wasn't with the group, but she did leave with us. I couldn't see a open seat, and Cordelia moved the chair next to her. I sat down. Why did it have to be the seat right to her. She gave me a plate of a omelete.

"Link ordered for you, Said it was your favorite," Cordelia looked at me, and gave me one of her smiles.

"Thanks," I quietly ate my food. It was silent as everyone ate their food. Finally as everyone finished their food.

"So what's the plan," I drank from my water.

"The Libra festival is today, Can we please go please please please," Lissa beamed and jumped in her seat. Link only chuckled.

"Come on, oh captain my captain can we join the party," Link waved his hand.

"We are suppose to be marching for war," I pointed out.

"So what, We could use a break. We fought basically everyday, but not one day to rest," Erin raised her fork at me.

"You guys are just going to outvote me aren't you," I sat back in my chair.

"Yeah, probably," Cordelia sighed, and gave me weird look. It was like a half smile, and laugh look. I've never seen that look on her. Why is she giving me that look?

"What does everyone want to do?" I looked at my comrades.

"I was going to look at the stalls, they usually have cool stuff. Ron would you like to come with me," Cordelia kept looking at me with that smile.

"Sure," I gave her a smile.

"I'm going to check out the candy," Gaius grinned at the thought of sweets.

"I'm going with Gaius," Erin laughed. They were getting along real nice.

" I wanna check out this gutbreaker ale they are talking about. Sounds way nice," Link brought his drink down. He's lucky the drinking age is 16 here.

"Ooh, if you drink it wrong, your gut breaks. Can I come with you," Lissa stared at him, and he only nodded. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off. I noticed Dusty had already left.

"Ron, shall we go," Cordelia looked at me.

"Sure," I got out of my seat. I followed Cordelia, as she stopped at a stall filled with ores. I noticed the person manning the stall was a Anna.

"How can I help you?" Anna beamed, and leaned forward.

"That's that ore?" Cordelia pointed to a mysterious black ore.

"Onyx ore, very hard metal. Could make a good weapon," Anna's eyes glowed like she was about to make a sale.

"What do you think? We could use it. One more sword wouldn't help. We do have a lot of Risen attacks. How much," Cordelia stared at Anna.

"950 gold," Anna rolled a gold coin on her finger. She turned into face me. "You paying for your lady.

"I can pay for myself," Cordelia moved to grab her purse, but I was too quick. I tossed the gold from my bag and threw it on the counter. Anna counted the gold, and passed the bag back. Cordelia took her ore, and placed it in her bag.

"Let's go Ron," Cordelia grabbed my hand, and pulled me along. We walked around for several hours until we found a sweet shop. Cordelia bought some sweets, and ate some of them. "Yummy, its really sweet, and crispy. You want some,"

"Sure," I ate the sweet she handed to me, and It was sweet, chocolatey, and a weird taste I couldn't recognize. Also why was it getting harder to breathe.

"Ron, are you ok," Cordelia looked at me. I looked at her, but I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground onto one knee.

"What the hell is going on?" Link appeared from nowhere. He looked at Cordelia, and she only shrugged.

"I just gave him a bite of my sweet. Then he got red, and got covered in these weird warts. The sweet can't be poisonous. I ate most of it already and I'm perfectly fine. He only had one bite, and he's like this in seconds," Cordelia looked at me in completely worry. I feel like I'm about to die.

"He ate a sweet and then this happened," Link yanked the sweet out of my hand, and held it up to Cordelia.

"Yes," Cordelia continued to look at me in worry. Will one of you figure it out already? By Naga, I would yell it if I could talk. Link bit into a part of the sweet that hadn't been bit. |

"Damn it this has peanuts in it, kid ate peanuts, he's having fatal allergy attack," Link turned around. "Lissa, I could use a mend staff," He kept turning around looking for Lissa, where they together the whole time?

"I need a god damn healer, Lissa where are you," Link continued to look for our cleric.

"Healer down," Erin appeared with Gaius. I'm actually not surprised they were near by. Gaius sure loves his sugar.

"What do you mean healer down?" Link turned to face Erin. Donnel appeared carrying the unconscious form of Lissa.

"Well, the barkeep did say that the gutbreaker had 500% proof. Shucks she had five glasses," Donnel scratched his head.

"I think he was exaggerating the details a tad bit" Link turned to face me. I was on the ground now. I'm seriously surprised I'm not dead yet. Link wasn't kidding when he said I'm having a fatal allergy attack. I am and always have a fatal attack, and it hits quick.

"Is he ok?" Marisa's voice broke through, why do you just now appear. Also what? Did you just ask if the guy on the ground unable to breathe is ok?

"Does he look ok? No he isn't. He's having a god damn allergy attack. He doesn't have his medicine, and our only healer is unconscious because she is freaking drunk. He's going to die," Link turned away from the purpled hair pegasus rider.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I wouldn't have given it to me if I knew," Cordelia started to cry. "Please don't die, Ron,"

"Here, let me try something," Erin grabbed Lissa's heal staff and raised it against my stomach, "Heal,"

I cough, and feel my breath come back to me. My weakening strength returned slowly. I rose into a sitting position.

"No more nuts for you man," Link slammed his hand against my back.

"Good thing you don't roll that way," Dusty appeared from the sky. She was chowing down on a chocolate how long has she been here.

"Yeah," I sat quietly still waiting for my strength to fully come back. "Thanks Erin,"

"No worries. I don't need my comrade die. I'll protect you all. Also a good thing I asked Lissa, if she could teach me how to use staves. If she hadn't we couldn't have saved you," Erin placed Lissa's staff onto of Lissa's body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, don't scare me like that. I don't know what I would have done if you-," Cordelia hugged me, and I could feel tears dripped onto my shoulder.

"Hey, no worries. Its my fault. I should have doubled checked that it wouldn't have done that," I let Cordelia stay where she was, but I couldn't let her blame herself for why I nearly died.

"Guess it was a wrong way for a date to end," Cordelia raised her head, and looked at me.

"Yeah, it was, WAIT, this was a date?," I was seriously taken back by that comment. I just thought this was two comrades hanging out. Why would a girl like that be interested in dating a guy like me?

"You dense idiot," Link turned away and shook his head. I saw Erin and Dusty laugh and give each other a look that pretty much said they shipped it.

"Yeah. isn't that what is called a boy and girl spend some time alone," Cordelia kept looking at me.

"Sure," I was starting to shake. I was on a date with Cordelia.

"Well, maybe I can make it so it ends on a happier note," She placed her hands on my cheeks, and pulled me close. Then she kissed me, on the lips. Her lips tasted really sweet like strawberries. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erin handing a small sack of gold to Link. Ricken was giving Dusty a sack of gold. They took bets if I would end up kissing Cordelia, or if she kissed me. Sometimes I hate my friends.

"Classic blast," A purple fiery beam blasted through the area, and slammed right through Marisa's chest. She fell to the ground, bleeding from the giant hole in her chest, and she didn't heal. Gods, she's died, but how? This is causal mode, you don't die in casual mode?

"Ron," Link shouted. I turned to face him, and nearly missed the lightning bolt that aimed at me. Cordelia slammed me into the ground, and I stared where it came from. I saw Gangrel and an army of Plegian brigands and dark mages. This might be the invasion where Gangrel steals the exalt for her execution. I completely forgot about that. Then my eyes fell to the mysterious dark mage right next to him. It wasn't Aversa. It was someone completely different. It looked like Noah, well if he had a scar down his lip, and a demonic smile which showed he was missing some teeth. He was holding a mysterious dark tome, and his hand was out like he just casted a spell.

"Ooh I missed, well I won't miss again" Gangrel laughed as he raised his sword, and a bolt of lightning came out of it. Before I could even move it was sliced out of the air by a steel sword. A steel sword wielded by Noah. He looked over at the dark mage, and frowned.

"Jean," Noah scowled in pure anger, and then he charged at the dark mage.

**Author's note: Well another chapter down. We get to see our favorite mysterious thief. Who is this Jean character? You probably already knew if your recognized Noah. Anyways reveiw, favorite, share follow, all that stuff, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah one more chapter before the first deadline chapter. You should be seeing it soon, but first I need to finish this one. So Ron do the Disclaimer. **  
><em>Ron: Why me?<em>  
><strong>The Tactician Knight: Because you're fast, Now gooooooo.<strong>  
><em>Ron: But I thought you didn't want me to become OOC.<em>  
><strong>The Tactician Knight: I'm giving you a one time allowance, because I want this done quickly. Now do what I ask, or I will just do it myself<strong>  
><em>Ron: The Tactician Knight does not own anyone here but me. He doesn't own any of the fire emblem characters, nor Legend of Zelda. He doesn't own Link, Erin, Dusty, or Noah. He doesn't even own the idea of Self-inserts. I don't know who does because he doesn't, but I would look it up if I was him. This fanfiction was inspired by Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEX. Check it out, its really cool.<em>

Chapter 13

The invasion

I watched as Noah's blows were dodged by Jean. I looked over at Marisa, and she was still on the ground bleeding a lot of blood from that whole in her chest. She really wasn't getting back up.

"Don't let those Classic blasts hit you. They will kill you, no matter what this is," Noah swung his sword at Jean's side, but it seem to have barely any effect. Jean only backed up and sent a arcthunser straight at him. Noah ducked under the blow, and kept attacking. I saw Link standing over Lissa, not letting anyone go near her. I kept my eyes on Noah and Jean's duel. Noah seem way familiar with how Jean fought. Then it hit me. Jean was Noah's counterpart. Why Jean looked like a creepy is beyond me, but at this point I stopped caring about things that didn't make since. I'm in a reality based off one of my favorite games, how much crazier can this get.

"Ron, join the fucking fight," Link roared as he slashed down a dark mage.

"Right," I charged at Gangrel, and swung my sword into a vertical arc. Gangrel backed up and swung his levin sword to block. I spun and kicked him with a tornado kick. He stumbled backwards. Thank you like five years of kung fu lessons, and three of weapon and sparring. I stood right in front of Gangrel. He was still on the ground, laughing. I guess they don't call him the mad king for nothing.

"Prepare to die Mad King," I raised my sword, and the thought of how much I'm screwing with the timeline didn't even occur to me. Maybe he will survive, I mean he did when we killed him in chapter 11 and he became a bonus character.

"Ron, watch out," Cordelia screamed, and I turned to face her. I also noticed the axe flying towards me. It slammed into my stomach sending me flying from the mad king. I looked at my attacker, and noticed Erin. Well she looked like Erin, expect for the fact she was creepy. Her eyes were red, and filled with the intention to kill. Also she was on a wyvern, and wielding axe.

"Who the hell are you," I struggled back to my feet.

"I'm Thoaria, and I'm about to maim or seriously injure you. Whatever comes first," She ran a finger across her axe. Shouldn't have cut her?

"So you're not going to kill me?," I took my sword stance,getting ready for a fight. To handle Gangrel I would have to fight her. Wait where did Gangrel go? I scanned the entire area quickly, but I couldn't see him. I couldn't see half of the army he came with. I'm guessing he fled with the rest of his army. Meaning Thoaria and Jean were distractions. You know what I really don't care. I don't know what changing the timeline will do, and I don't want to ruin the story.

"Because he won't let me. He said its his job, and he can't fail it. I whined it was my job to mess with her, so he said I'm allowed to injure you badly. So I'm going to start with you, then help Jean-kun kill baka-senpai," Thoaria blew a kiss at Jean.

"No, no, no, no, Hell no," Noah saw what Thoaria did, and clearly didn't like it.

"Focus on the fight, not what she is doing," Jean slapped Noah with the tome.

"Should I ask he is?" I charged at Thoaria while she was away, but her wyvern flew up, and I ran past her. She slammed her axe into my back, and I flew to the ground. I feel blood dripping down my back.

"Now where should I hit you now," Thoaria flew up to me, and raised her axe.

"Stay away from my friends," Erin stabbed her spear into Thoaria's side.

"Someone really wants to fight," Thoaria swung her axe, and Erin went flying off her horse.

"Don't you touch Swirls," Gaius charged at her sword held high. Thoaria's wyvern reared its head, and blew fire at Gaius. He howled in pain, and Thoaria slammed her axe into him. He fell to the ground, part of his clothes were still on fire. The wyvern landed onto of Gaius, and Thoaria brought her axe down on Gaius while laughing maniacally. He screamed every time she struck. She just kept striking him in the same spot. Where's the retreat quote? I looked over at Erin, and she was horrified.

"Leave him alone," Erin drew her halberd and charged at Thoaria. Thoaria flew up. and Erin tripped over Gaius. He stood up, and I watched as his wounds heal slightly.

"Crivens. Got careless and paid the price. Time to beat feet outta here," Gaius turned around and fled from the scene.

"Do I have to kill you already? Boo, why you got to ruin my fun. I wanted to hurt that blue haired one," Thoaria raised her axe, and Dusty deflected it with her spear.

"Stay away from her," Dusty slashed at Thoaria with her spear, but Thoaria deflected it with her axe.

"Ooh I get to do my job," Thoaria slashed Dusty in the side. "Messing you up,"

"Gotta catch me. Iris fly," Dusty and her pegasus flew up in the air. Thoaria flew right after them.

"Anyone got a clear shot?" I looked up in the air. Dusty was putting up a good fight, but she has at a disadvantage. Thoaria was faster, and held a weapon triangle advantage.

"If you could help me kill these plegians, and maybe I could use my bow," Link struck down a plegian. He was bleeding from his right cheek, and dead plegians were surrounding him.

"On it," I slashed at the nearest plegian near him. He drew a wooden bow, and pulled an arrow from I don't know where. Was there a quiver in his hoodie? I heard a scream, and looked at the sky. Cordelia's pegasus was hit by a arrow, and she was falling out of the sky. I ran towards where she was. This is why pegasus riders and wyvern riders, also griffon rider classes are weak to arrows. They can be shot out of the freaking song. She was getting close to the ground. I dived using my full speed. Pain filled my whole body. Great I'm injured enough that its freaking hurts to do full speed. I slide into the ground, and I watched her fall.

"Ooh, I'm alive," Cordelia moved into a sitting positions.

"Because you landed on me," I groan. I thought I was in a position to catch her. So I'm guessing I got my nearsighted since. Damn it why don't I have my glasses. How has this not been mentioned earlier. Why didn't Kami give me my glasses? Also am I forgetting something?

"Thanks for helping me," Cordelia stood up.

"All I gave you was a soft landing. A pile of hay could have done what I did," I didn't stand up. Why did that line seem so familiar.

"That's the second time you've done that," Erin rode up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Second time I've done -," I would have said more but then the pegasus landed on me. Yeah that's what I was forgetting. Her pegasus Happy was with her.

"Get the pegasus off out me please," I looked up in the sky. Nope I'm not seeing stars.

"I got it," Cordelia moved her pegasus, and looked at the sighed. "Happy's too hurt to move," The pegasus neighed, and then walked away.

"Can you fight without it?" I stood back up.

"I am trained in lances, but I'm not a good runner. I'm stronger with a pegasus," Cordelia sighed.

"I'll be with you. I'll stay by your side. If I can only do one thing I'll protect you. I'll be your knight," I look at her, and she turned away looking conflicted for some reason.

"Thank you," She turned back to me giving me that half smile laugh look.

"Ouch," Dusty and her pegasus fell from the sky. She was bleeding from several spots. Thoaria flew down, and raised her axe.  
>"Time to die. Star's going to be so upset,but I don't really care," Thoaria raised her axe.<p>

"Sorry ain't happening," My sword deflected the blow. I saw a fracture in my sword. Great I've got a couple of strikes left with this sword.

"Cука" My sword glowed with critical power. I swung it and it clashed into Thoaria's axe. She blocked it. She blocked a critical hit. Also that's one of my critical quotes? Did not see that coming.

"Too bad, I'll mess you up then," Thoaria struck me with a fist in the stomach. I kneeled over, and took her axe to the neck. I fell to the ground. My visions going black, what is she still knocking me around. I closed my eyes. Maybe I could pretend to be dead. She didn't really seem to want me to die.

"Ooh, told tell me you died, Man's he is going to be so upset. Maybe I can convince him you died to a random plegian," Thoaria made a sound like she was licking her lips.

"No," There's Cordelia screaming. Why does she not see worried?

"What's going on?" There Lissa finally waking up. Man gotta talk to Link about him taking our healer is to get drunk. Also I wonder how Chrom will react.

"Incendio," A voice roared, no it couldn't be him. I opened my eyes, and I saw grey tinted fireball flying all over the place. They didn't hit one of us, but they striking the plegians, Thoaria, and Jean. Thoaria backed up in pure fear. In a matter of seconds the entire plegian army was gone, and Thoaria and Jean were barely standing.

"Jean-kun, its him," Thoaria covered her face with her axe, but it looked like it was about to melt.

"Retreat, when he's like this we aren't going to go anywhere," Jean disappeared into a golden cylinder light. Thoaria flew off on her wyvern.

"Seriously what did I miss?" Lissa turned around looked at us. I stood up, and looked around as well. Ricken, Donnel, Gaius, and Stahl were no where on the field. Guess they had retreated from the fight. Erin had collapsed on the ground. Noah was on his knees, his clothes looked really burnt. Cordelia was lying on the ground. I don't even know how messed up I look. I could feel blood dripping from too many places. Dusty was unconscious with her pegasus on top of her.

" A whole lot," I stared at her, and then my knees buckled. my strength completely faded. Before I completely passed out I swear I heard him say "Man did you have to make me save you. Guess I'll give you one more favor, and sent you to your friends," Then I saw a greenish-whitish light and then I passed out.

**Author's notice: Another chapter done. Next time we got a valentine chapter. Hope you don't mind I played the pronoun game but could you really not tell who Ron was talking about. If not well ha, I can't tell you all my secrets. What kind of tactician would I be if you could see my plan? Thought you could probably tell who Thoaria was. Now I might wanna be careful because if someone finds out the translation of the сука, I might have one angry viewer. I'll probably will have to have a conversation with that person. Till next time.**

_Stay Calm and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight_


	15. Chapter 15

**So yeah time for a valentine special  
><strong>_Ron: But why do a Valentine special when this story almost none of the ocs have gotten into their canon ships.  
><em>**The Tactician Knight:What did I say about becoming a OC, and because I wanted to do special chapter, and this is the closest holiday I know I could do. This fic didn't exist around Christmas or halloween.  
><strong>_Ron: I don't know I wasn't paying attention  
><em>**The Tactician Knight: Sure you weren't.  
><strong>_Noah: He does have a point man. How do you write a valentine specials for fire emblem fic when no one in the game series has gotten their ships.  
>Link: You only have implied ships.<br>_**The Tactician Knight: Great now I've got Noah and Link as trying to become OOC. Also you are just going to get on my nerves with this.  
><strong>_Ron,Noah,and Link: Yes _

**The Tactician Knight: I'm just going to do the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem awakening, or Legend of Zelda. I do now own the idea of self-inserts, and really I don't know who does, but this one has been inspired by Asleep which is owned by Gone2GroundEX. **

Chapter 14

Heart

I groaned, and I noticed I heard someone playing Gerudo Valley. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in another white hospital room, I looked to my right, and noticed Noah in one of the beds, sitting up in playing his guitar. That explains who's playing Gerudo Valley. I looked around and saw Link and Dusty's in beds. Lissa was lying her head on Link's chest, she was way tired. She must have worked on healing him all night. Also I swore I saw Dusty's pegasus on one of the bunks. Not sure why Iris was in here. Also what was the pain on my chest.

"Ooh you're finally awake," Noah strummed his guitar.

"Didn't you get that as a loan?" I looked around and noticed that Erin was the only one who I couldn't see in the room. I could see Gaius, Stahl, Ricken, Donnel, but not Erin.

"I gave it to him as a gift," Olivia appeared out of no where.

"Holy mother hubbard where the hell did you come from?" I looked at Olivia. She was standing right beside Noah, clinging to his arm. Man did something happen with those two?

"ARGH, He's coming," Link sat in a flash, and Lissa fell to the ground with a yelp.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is coming?," I turned to face my friend.

"My counterpart, that songs Gerudo Valley always plays when he gets here," Link had his eyes in fight mode, when he slants his eyes, and focus on what is front of him. I looked at Noah,and we just burst into laughter.

"Sorry, greenie, but its just me. Sorry its just a song I really like to pay," Noah stopped playing.

"Ok, never call me greenie again. My name is Link, Link Blake," Link gave him a death glare.

"What's a counterpart?," Olivia looked at us all confused. Crud we forgot she was here.

"There something we have to handle. They are our problems, and we have to overcome them sometime in our journeys," Noah went back to playing.

"Ok," Olivia looked at Noah. Seriously did something happen between those two?

"Wait Lissa, was healing Link right, like the whole time?" I looked at Olivia.

"Yes," Olivia respond. I figured I ask her since how many people were actually awake for healing.

"Then who healed the rest of us?" I looked around. Even though it was a easy answer. I gotta wonder who

"Maribelle and Anna," Olivia answered quickly.

"OK," I looked away. So they recruited Anna. Also what is that pain on my stomach, also why do I feel warmth in my right hand.

"Here I was thinking you would have asked about the red haired pegasus knight on your chest.

"What?," I looked up and noticed two things. One was I was shirtless, but bandages basically made up another shirt. The second thing I noticed was Cordelia's head was resting on my chest. She looked exhausted, I could see the bags under her eyes.

"She was the first one to wake up. She ran all the way to the fort from the snow, but she didn't leave one person. She carried you. You weren't even the worse injured person. That was the pegasus rider with glasses. She carried you thought.," Olivia hid behind Noah as she made this statement. I looked at the pegasus knight lying in front of me.

"She didn't stop worrying until you were with a healer, and even then she worried. She refused to leave your side," Olivia kept going, but I didn't listen anymore. I raised my hand and patted Cordelia's head to try to wake her up. Her head slowly rose, and she looked me in the eyes. I could see her expression change from fear,shock, and pure joy. She removed her hand from mine, and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"I'm glad you're ok. I was worried, you wouldn't make it, you were beaten so badly," Cordelia looked at me,

"Sorry to make you worry, but I'm not done yet. I promised to be by your side. We just got into this relationship, and I'm not going to end it just yet. I've still got a too much fight in me to go down now. I promise you Cordy, I ain't going down yet," I looked at her, and she looked near tears. She kissed me on the lips again, and I kissed her back. Thought I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. Olivia's expression she was surprised by what she saw. Like she didn't believe it. Why wouldn't she believe it? No it can't be the same thing with what happened in her support with Henry. No she made a mistake then, she probably made another mistake.

"Ooh, you and Cordelia huh, man wish Erin was here, she owes me 25 gold pieces," Noah climbed out of his bed. Guess he wasn't as hurt as he looked, because he was standing just fine.

"Where is Erin?" I looked around. She seriously wasn't anywhere in the room.

"She wasn't as hurt as much as us. Thoaria might have thrashed her, but her armor protected her from most of the injuries she would have gotten. She got up a couple hours before I did, and went to go bake Gaius a valentine days present," Noah got up. He wasn't as injured as he looked. Then again he only was fighting a mage.

"Did Marisa make it out?," I looked at Noah, and he turned away.

"I told you, Jean's Classic Blast kills. You can't recover from it. Marisa was killed in the beginning. She didn't make it out," Noah turned to face Olivia. "Now how about I change the mood. Olivia lets go to that restaurant you told me about. You know the one with borshch for valentines," Link was looking at me if I forgot something. Wait what did Noah just say. Oh gods its valentines,"

"Oh Rовно," I sat up in dash. Cordelia fell to the ground, and finally woke up. Olivia looked at me confused.

"You know ancient Ferox," What Olivia said completely went into one ear, and out the other one. I really didn't care that Russian in this world apparently is an ancient version of Ferox, or the fact Ferox has a ancient language.

I was more freaking out about the fact it was valentine days, and I didn't plan anything for me and my girlfriend. Oh gods I'm screwed.

"Oh yeah, Link I've got something for you, I know its not really for the day, but I feel like its right to give this to you," Lissa pulled out a necklace, and the trinket caught my eye. It was a Triforce symbol.

"Nice," Link took the necklace, and put it on.

"Yeah I saw it at one of the stalls and saw you really liked that triangle," Lissa was talking about the fact Link has three triforce tattoos. One on his hand like Link has, and the other two are on the back of his neck, and his back. I don't know why he got those two, but the one on his hand was because of that's where its suppose to be.

"I like it," Link grabbed her by the neck, and he pulled her close. Man they had gotten real close. The door opened, and I noticed Erin running in with tray of pastries.

"Hey Gaius,I've got a gift for you," Erin ran up to Gaius' bunk and placed the tray on his lap. He woke up, and saw all the pastries. His mouth watered.

"Are all these for me, Swirls," Gaius looked at her.

"Yeah, I figured I make you something for today, Happy Valentines day Gaius," Erin hugged me. Oh come on, those two aren't even dating, and they are having this moment. Am I the only one who didn't plan anything.

"Don't worry Quick-step. You guys only got together yesterday, and you were knocked out. Not every well to plan a valentine's date," Link had noticed me freaking out, and was trying to calm me down.

"How long have you and Lissa been dating that she has already found you a piece of jewelry you like," I looked over at my friend.

"We aren't dating, but that remind me, hey Lissa," Link turned to face the princess.

"Yes," Lissa looked at Link.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Link actually just asked the princess of Ylisse if she wanted to date him. We were all taken back, Lissa the most. She had backed up and had become really red. It went really quiet for the next couple of minutes.

"Yes," Lissa hugged Link in a tight grip and kissed him on the cheeks. Man I can't believe he just did that.

"Maybe we could just go around the town, and find something?" Cordelia looked at me.

"Yeah," I stood out of the bed, and I noticed the only thing I was missing was my jacket,which was not much a problem, but this is a cold place.

"Here," Cordelia pulled out my jacket from behind her. It had a silver shine to it I didn't notice before. "It was dirty with your blood, so I figure I get it clean,"

"Thanks," I slipped on my jacket, and holds hands with Cordelia. We walked out the hospital area, and just wandered around. Then some weird girl ran into us. She fell to the ground, but she stood up quickly. She was tall around the height of Erin. Her hair was curly brown hair and light green eyes that looked devious. She was tan as well. She gave me a creepy feeling. She wore a ferox outfit.

"Hey Captain, there you are. I've got that event you wanted plan," She looked at me with a smile.

"Huh, I think you got the wrong person," This girl didn't make any sense to me. What event did I plan?

"So you're not Ron Quickblade or also known as Ron Crosswell," She looked at me.

"I am," This girl was really weird. Why did she know my last name. I haven't told anyone here my real last name.

"So yeah I got that event you wanted planned, just follow me," She grabbed us by the arms, and dragged us into a room. A ballroom with a table set up with a table for two with a bunch of food on it.

"You look really nice in that suit," Cordelia had been looking at me. Wait did she say I look really nice in a suit. I wasn't in a suit when I left the hospital room. I looked at my clothes and yeah it was true I was in a emerald colored suit. I tapped my head on my hair, and left something that wasn't my spiky hair. I removed the object and noticed it was a emerald fedora. I don't own one of those even. I looked at Cordelia and noticed she wasn't in the clothes she had been in. She was in a sparkling emerald strapless dress. Man she looked really amazing in that dress, but that's not what she had been wearing before she. She had been her armor, not a dress. I looked over at Star, and she was just smiling.

"Captain did you forget. You told me to use my magic if you weren't ready," She smiled brightly. Did I actually ask this girl to do this. I mean I do forget things really easily, and this girl seem familiar. I can't get the idea I'm forgetting something really important.

"Thanks, but I can't remember you," I looked at this girl. I really think I'm forgetting something important, but I can't figure out what.

"Captain, you really are a forgetful dote, I'm Star, you know the wyvern rider scout, of the merc group Rising Wolves," She beamed a smile at me. I seriously don't remember having a mercenary group. Thought the name matches the one Jolt gave his mercenary group.

"Enjoy your valentine's day, Captain spent a really long time thinking about it," Star disappeared down the and I sat down at the table. We looked at the food. There were steaks, potatoes, and a chocolate cake. We starting eating our food.

"So you have a mercenary group?" Cordelia took a bite of her potatoes.

"Yeah I use to run with a group. We separated after some fighting about the job," I ate my steak, it was really juicy, and had a really sweet barbecue sauce. It was definitely medium rare.

"How did you end up working for Captain Chrom?," Cordelia gave a sigh as she said his name.

"I was traveling, and he found me in Southtown," I drank a sparkling drink that tasted like wild cherry pepsi. Thing was just weird.

"You are loyal to him correct," Cordelia looked at me into the eyes.

"I'm loyal to those who pay me. He's a good man," I sliced a piece of the cake, and bite into it. It was really chocolaty and sweet. It was really good. The chocolate melted into my mouth. Then the food disappeared soon, and then a really slow song started to pay. I looked at Cordelia and I could feel myself blushing.

"Cordelia may I have this dance?" I looked at my date, who started to blush just like I was.

"You may,?" Cordelia stood up, and I grabbed her hand. We started to dance, slowly. Our moves synced easily. I don't know why, but I was able to do this. I usually don't dance, but then again I've got a girl who could get me dancing. Maybe its one of my heroes whose skill is allowing me to dance like this. Doesn't really matter I'm happy, and she is happy too. This is turning out to be a really nice Valentine's day.

**Authors Notice: So yeah the first special. I got this pretty much done on time. Though many of you aren't probably reading on this valentine's day. Sorry about that work took a lot of my time. Hope all you enjoyed your valentine's day. I'll try to have the next sp**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah so another special chapter. This one happens to be my birthday. Yes I put my birthday as an important part of this story. I would have put some of the other ocs birthday's but I did not know them until they passed, so Sorry. So happy late Birthday To Thoaria and Dustedwiththestar.  
>Onto to the story<br>Disclaimer: I do not know the Fire emblem awakening, Legend of zelda, Erin, Noah, Link, or Dusty. I only own Ron and Aurion. I don't own the idea of self-insert, and really I don't know who does. Maybe no one does since so many different insert exist, but this one is inspired by Gone2GroundEx's Asleep. **

Chapter 15

Oblivion

I was in my room, and it was really silent, but something was off. There was a strange scent in my room, and no I don't meant _scent_. Its more of a sixth sense that I must have gotten from Ron. Thought unlike Ron, I don't know how I use it, nor do I understand why he called it a scent. He just did. One scent was filled with darkness, like the person had a dark past, the other one was bloody. Yes I mean they actually smelt like blood. I'm starting to feel sick. I opened my eyes, and then out of nowhere a burlap sack went over my head. I tried to move my hands to grab my sword, but apparently they had tied my hands. Great so I'm been kidnapped, and I can't even fight back. I tried to move my legs to kick, but those were tied up as well. These guys were really ahead of this.

"HELP, TWO STRANGE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME," I screamed, I wonder if Link is still asleep or did they take him.

"Shut him up, If anyone heard that we are screwed. I don't want to run into Dusty-san," A girl's voice broke in, why does it sound familiar.

"What do you want me to do? You forgot the duct tape," A mysterious guy's voice broke it. He sounded on the edge.

"Hit him in the eyes," The girl screamed. Then things went black.

"Ouch," I felt something hit me into the head, and kept hitting me. Why do I think I'm dragged on a rocky platform.

"He's so heavy, why couldn't we put this guy on your pegasus?" The boy said.

"Because there only so much room on this, plus I like watching you squirm?" That girl was scary. Why does that sound way too familiar?

"How much farther do we have to go to the room?" The boy groaned in pain.

"Its right around the corner," The girl pointed out.

"Good," I felt the guy carrying me faster, and then I felt someone place me on the chair.

"Why the hell did you tie him up," Another voice broke it. It was a guy's voice, and he was worried.

"It was fun," The girl cheered.

"Not for me, I had to carry him,"

"I'm going to untie him," Another girl's voice broke through. I felt the ropes fall from my arms and legs. Then the burlap sack got removed from my head, and noticed the smiling face of Cordelia.

"You ok," She gave one of her pretty smiles. She had a worried look. She grabbed a cloth, and rubbed it around my face. She pulled it away, and I noticed the blood on it. Yeah I definitely was bleeding.

"Who's idea was it to kidnap me, and why?" I looked around, and noticed that well the room we had filled with party decorations that were silver or emerald. I saw a guitar that must be enchanted because its playing by itself with no musician. Also they are playing Its my life by Bon Jovi. Also a giant chocolate cake, and I can see Link holding Gaius back. Bigger question who's holding back Dusty.

"Dusty," Noah held his head in his hand. "She thought it would have been funny"

"That doesn't answer why I'm dragged into a room," I looked around, and saw a giant banner with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY Quick-step.

"I'm guessing you haven't noticed the sign saying happy birthday, or what I'm surprised is that you forgot your own birthday. It is literally after valentine days, and you always pointed that out," Link was holding Gaius from touching the cake by just holding his hand on Gaius' head. Even though he could just move Link's hand.

"Shut up, I had a lot on my mind," I looked at my friend.

"Can we just have the cake now,?" Dusty looked at the cake, and her mouth was watering. She really liked chocolate.

"Gotta exchange presents first," Link was still holding Gaius back.

"Me first," Noah handed me a guitar shaped box. I wonder what in it? I opened the box, and there was a black guitar case. I opened it up, and there was regular acoustic guitar. I held it in my hands, and I felt a jolt. I looked at the guitar and it pulsed with blue lightning. It was a guitar that was enchanted to be like a electric guitar.

"How you don't have to borrow mine and Liv's," Noah walked back to hang with Olivia.

"Here this one, it doesn't have a name on it. Expect for three letters. J,S,K. Even a note," Erin passed me the box, I read the note.

_Thanks for all you've done. Keep going. Believe in the us, that believes in you~J,S,K_

Why do I feel like thats a reference to something? Anyways I opened the box, and it was two silver and black sword sheaths.

"Oh nice," Dusty looked at it, and passed me another box. It was small box, I opened it, and it was a pair of sunglasses.

"You always complained about the sun, so I bought you a pair," Dusty shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks," I catch the box, Link had tossed at me. It was shaped like a blade, and I opened it. It was a giant key mixed sword. Like the teeth of the blade was a shield, and the the hilt was another shield. The keychain was a small sword.

"Yeah you always talked about how you wanted you to beat people with a giant key because its god damn funny," Link shrugged, "So I went to the forge, and make you a keysword,"

"Keyblade, and thanks man. I think I'll call it Knight's strength," I placed the key into one of the sheaths. It somehow fit despite the fact it was clearly for swords, and the keyblade isn't a sword. Erin handled me another box. It was a small box, and opened it. It was a small silver spiked cross. Oh man it was Roxas'necklace.

" Thank you," I smiled at Erin.

"I've got one as well," Cordelia handed me a small rectangular box. I opened it, and saw something I never see. A thin black saber of a sword with a silver outline. Its handguard was two black bat-wings for a tighter grip. It was the sword that I thought for myself. Link drew it for me once.

"This sword," I looked at the blade, and then her. "Wow?"

"Link told me, and I forget it," She blushed. "How does it feel," I swung the sword around in.

"Its not to light, nor heavy. Its balanced. I think I know what I will call this sword Oblivion, because that's what it will spell for my enemies," I swung the sword into a downward slant, and I noticed it left a black lightning trail with where I swung. "Oblivion,".

"Sounds epic," Link beamed.

"Now time for some cake," Link went over and started to cut the cake. He passed out plates of it.I don't know we were just skipping food before dessert. I'm guessing we have too many sweet tooth people too not have cake right now. I watched as Gaius and Dusty devoured their slices. I looked at Cordelia, who was eating her cake by a giant window.

"You ok," I bite into my slice, and it was really chocolatey. Didn't realize it was that much chocolate. Guess its triple chocolate cake. That means oh gods. I didn't not give Dusty a big enough slice.

"Yeah. Are you enjoying the party?" Cordelia didn't turn to face me, but kept looking out of the window. I followed her case, and noticed Chrom and Sumia. Also I think Chrom was holding a ring.

"I...I don't know what to say. But in truth, I've felt the same way since the very first pie...before that, even. I've known from the start that nothing made me happier than...being with you. But I never dreamed... Not in a thousand... I mean, me? Marry royalty?!" Sumia screamed loud enough we could hear them.

"You shall be the finest royal bride the realm has ever seen! Er, that is...if you consent?" Chrom took a step back.

"OF COURSE I'll marry you!," Sumia hugged him. I turned to face Cordelia. She just watched the guy she loved propose to her best friend. Thought Chrom x Sumia is canon I guess. I'm actually glad. I don't hate that ship. Somehow I feel a lot of people are going to be upset that I liked that, but Hey they basically make another Marth x Caeda ship of awakening. Plus at least they work better then Olivia x Chrom. Seriously that one doesn't make sense. I mean why even give her B through S support with him? She can literally only get a C support with him. I mean she seriously just met the guy. I'm done now, rant over. I looked over at Cordelia and she was absolutely horrified.

"Lads you know where the boy is," I turned around and noticed Basillo. He looked upset, and I think I know why.

"He's in the garden, but what's wrong?" I looked at Basillo already knowing what he was going to say.

"Gangrel has marched onto Ylisse's border and taken its castle. He has the exalt and he plans to execute her on the next moon which is the next month on the half," Basillo stared right at me. This is not going to be good.

**Author's notice: another chapter done, and I'll start the next chapter soon. We finally get back into the actually story kinda. This chapter took longer then I thought, but I made it happen within my own deadline. Anyways review favorite, share. Hell you can just pm me your favorite part, and I'll still be happy.  
><strong>_Stay Calm and you're the tactician. Words I lived by~The Tactician Knight._


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah I'm not doing a another special chapter for a while. Why? Because I do not have the time to plan one out. Also I don't know what special to do? Anyways Gotta admit I'm happy to see how much this story is spread around. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this very time. I've told you like 16 times now, that I do not own Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, or Kingdom hearts. I do not own the idea of self-insert probably no one does, but my fanfic was inspired by Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx. **

Chapter 16

Treasure

So yeah, after Basillo finally pulled Chrom away from his finance, to tell him that his sister was in trouble, Chrom ordered us to mobilize and march out right after Robin had his plan ready. That was three days ago, and we've only fought some risen armies. Now we are in the boiling desert with the sun burning us all down. We ran out of water two days ago. Doesn't help the sun is so freaking bright. Thank Naga, for the shades I've got now. Even though my jacket is now resting in the supply caravan I was still blazing hot because of this one. Now I know why most brigands from Plegia are shirtless. I thought LA was hot. This is worse then the time when I was little in soccer and my mom sent me into a summer soccer program from the morning and afternoon. She sent me into there without any water. Anyways because of the blazing heat, most of us had discarded parts of our outfit so we could cool down. I removed my jacket, Noah lost his fur coat, Link removed his green hoodie, showing his blue t-shirt that he had wore under the hoodie. I looked on Cordelia. She looked back from this heat, but she wouldn't remove her armor. I tried to talk to her to, but she wouldn't say a word. She just kept giving me a grim look, that been on her face seen watching Chrom propose to Sumia.

"Shepherds we are setting up camp for now," Chrom gritted his teeth. I looked over where was looking at, and realized it was almost dark. I could see the sun descending. I climbed off Cordelia's pegasus Happy, and grabbed some of the tents. I started to set my tent.

"_Go to your left," _Another voice in my head, but I couldn't recognize it. It wasn't Aurion's or that courage guy. It sounded familiar. I looked around, and noticed Noah, Erin, and Link looking around.

"_You will find fabulous treasure, and water. Lots of water, like a real lot of it," _That voice sounded really concern, but I swear I heard it before. Recently, the name was on the top of my tongue,

"Chrom, Erin,Gaius, Olivia, Link, Lissa, Ron, Cordelia, and I will be right back. There something we gotta check out," Noah told our boss, but something sounded wrong with him. He also didn't see like himself.

"Yeah, we got a gut feeling that we can find some much needed supplies, like water, and powerful weapons," Erin piped up, her voice sounded off, but I couldn't place my fingers on it.

"Go," Chrom didn't even turn to face us. He must really wanted that water. I followed my friends, and after walking thirty minutes to the left, we found it. Several random weapons were lying on the ground. Tyrfing, Mjolnir, the Double bow, Luna, The book of Naga, Gae bolg, Armads, Foresti, and Astra where some of the weapons I noticed. They were all the weapons the game gave you in the bonus box. Link and Noah went towards the weapons.

"Guys, its a trap don't touch them," Erin screamed, and her voice was normal.

"Doesn't matter, we already fell into it, but I'm more curious about those," I pointed towards another pile. It was filled with the golden master seals, and the blue second seals. There were also two scrolls of paper with feather pens, a magicians hat, a cape, and a some kind of badge.

"Sweet those can help us promote," Noah grabbed one, and tossed it to me. Nothing happened when he touched it, but the trap had already sprung. I catch the seal, and read it. Use Nam potentia. I held the item high, and say the words. Nothing happened.

"Isn't this suppose to work," I looked over at Noah. He shrugged and grabbed another one. He said the words, but it didn't work for him either. Erin and Link tried, and it failed for them.

"Cordelia, maybe you should try," I handed her one. I had a feeling in my gut why this wasn't working. I think Kami maybe sealed our power so we can't promote.

"Nam potentia," She said, and then she was wrapped around in a golden light, and when it faded, she had become a Falcon Knight. I passed one to Gaius, and he said the worlds. The same light surrounded him, and when it died the Gaius was a assassin.

"You guys are idiots, Why did you follow her," Dusty flew in. Even more proof of what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Noah looked at Dusty.

"She convinced you to come here," Dusty was really upset.

"Dusty it doesn't matter right now, but we have something to do," I walked over to the pile of random items. There was something that caught my eyes. It was a mask, with blonde hair, elvish ears, a blue arrow like arrow on the forehead, and two red lines under each eyes.

"Hey Link, I found a mask, you might like," I tossed the mask to him. He caught it and laughed.

"Really the Fierce Deity," Link laughed, and placed the mask on his head. None of us saw a white light coming. When it died Link's outfit wasn't in the same outfit. Well he was, but it was different. He had chainmail that he wasn't wearing before.

"Link, you're a hero now," Lissa placed her hands around his shoulders.

"I guess I am," Link looked surprised, and he also felt more powerful. He had promoted, but not with the item you are suppose.

"Hey this scroll has my name on it," Noah had been looking at one of the scrolls. "Sign if you want to reach a new level of power,"

"Sign it," I looked at the other items, and held the magicians hat, and badge.

"Alright," Noah grabbed the feather pen and wrote his name down. The white light came over him, and then the weirdest thing happened. He didn't turn into assassin or trickster. It was more of a hybrid of the two. He had a collar of a trickster outfit, and the style of a trickster, but he didn't have the colors. His colors matched dark colors of the assassin's class. His colors were dark grey, and blue.

"Noah, you become a ninja," I looked at the kunais, he had gained.

"Guess so," Noah shrugged completely shocked by his transformation.

"Let me promote," Dusty jumped up and down. I wondered what item she would promote with. The badge and cloak didn't feel like it would fit for her. I opened the scroll, and it had my name on it, so signing.

"You can't use the seal, try the hat," I gave her the last mysterious item.

"Ok," Dusty placed the hat on her head, and the white light covered her. When it died she became a dark flier.

"So, who gets the cloak,or badge?" I watched as Dusty flew around in excited manner. She really wanted to be a dark flier.

"Someone give me a tome," Dusty kept flying in a circle.

"Here," I pulled out a fire tome, and tossed it to her.

"Why do you have that?" Erin had been staring at the badge.

"A Risen dark mage dropped it, and I was too lazy to put it in the convoy," I tossed her the badge. She placed it on her belt, and then the white light covered her. When it died, she was in a blue version of the standard paladin armor. I opened the scroll and signed my name. The white light appeared and died. It also felt a quite much warmer.

"Woah, Ron, you got a seriously change," Noah looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't know what he was talking about. I only changed into another class. Probably hero since that's what I thought about.

"Look at yourself," Link grabbed shoulders, and removed my jacket. Wait I wasn't wearing a jacket when we got here. Also that jacket wasn't a long coat . Instead it was way shorter, It looked like it was only going to go halfway on my chest. It also had a silver lining that my jacket didn't have. I looked at the rest of my appearance. I had gained silver greaves, instead of my regular boots. I also noticed I had something on my neck. A black scarf was wrapped around my neck. I pulled it off. It was kinda scale like, and seem really familiar. I looked at my arms, and noticed something I wasn't wearing before. Resting on my wrist was a black wristband with a red symbol on it. A red fairy tail symbol. Somehow my promotion had given me back my wristband. Of course I didn't carry the shield, well I didn't even need it. I'm carrying two swords, and well I wanna dual wield. You know how awesome duel wielding is?

"You done," Link looked at me.

"Yeah," I shrugged. Why were our promotions so weird. Kami has some serious explaining to do.

"Can someone explain to me, what is going on? I mean you seriously said Quick-step, Swirls, and The Villain in glasses said something about a trap. Even Quick-step said we have already fell into it. Someone wanna explain why?," Gaius licked a lollipop.

"Erin,Noah, Link, and I all heard a voice that told us to come here for supplies. Even for water, anyone notice there was no water," I looked over the items, there wasn't a drop of water anywhere. "Also I recognized the voice, who said all this,"

"Who was it," Cordelia looked at me. First thing she had said me too since we had paired up. I'm not kidding, if Robin hadn't even told me that we were to pair up since we could be attacked at any moment, we weren't together at all. Seriously it was kinda like she was avoiding me.

"Star, the same person who I ran into a Ferox. Also I recognized why I thought she was so familiar. She looks like Dusty. She didn't belong to any merc group I was in. She was playing on my memories being messed up. She used some kind of magic to mess with her minds, but another magic freed my mind. She brought us here to make a gambit. She brought the weapons which was to draw us here. Once we pick up the weapons, she going to summon Risen to attack us," I crossed my arms.

"I knew something was wrong. Wait, powerful weapons," Erin looked at me.

"Yeah, Erin take Luna, Dusty grab Gae Bolg," I looked at my comrades. They all looked me in shock.

"Why, it brings a trap?" Erin looked at me in shock.

"Because its the simplest solution. Fight some risens, and gain some weapons. We don't activate the trap, she probably attack us herself," I shrugged.

"So basically trap is the only option," Noah groaned and looked in sky.

"Da," I slipped back into Russian.

"What?" Noah looked at me, not understanding what I had said.

"He means yes," Olivia held onto his arm.

"Guys, just let activate the trap?" I looked at Erin, and Dusty, and they grabbed the weapons. Risen appeared in hordes. We were surrounded.

"Risens, She was right," Robin's voice broke through the crowd. I looked around, and noticed the rest of the shepherds fighting through the crowd of Risen.

"I told them you were going into a trap, I figured it out a while ago. Star's been doing this with every thing friend I gained over the five years I've been here," Dusty burned a risen with a fire tome. Wait did she say five years.

"I can bring the rest of the shepherd here," Lissa held a rescue staff. I noticed several staves. Lissa raised her staff, and Maribelle was here. She gave Maribelle a staff, and then summoned the rest of the shepherds.

"Hey Chrom I have something for you guys," I handed him a master seal. He said the words and boom Great Lord Chrom. I passed out the rest of the master seals. We now have a sage Ricken, A Swordmaster Lon'qu, a Falcon Knight Sumia, A Great Knight Kellam, A paladin Stahl, a warrior Vaike, and a Grandmaster Robin.

"_Told you running wasn't going to get you anywhere," _One of the mysterious voices had appeared in my head again, expect time this was no mystery. This voice is the reason for my speed. Ron or if you don't remind, I'm calling him Quick-step.

"_She thought you would pick the weapons first, but you picked the seals instead. Now you've got the power to destroy her army with ease. An oversight," _Another voice broke through my head. This voice was rougher then the other one. He also had a wolfish sound. This was Percival, the tactician who gave me his wisdom, and strength. I can hear them in my head. I blame Kami about this.

"This is too easy," Link took down a risen with his sword. He wasn't wrong. We had maybe 200 risen facing us, but now we had like ten. I swung my swords and stuck down the nearest risen.

"Quality doesn't always mean good," Noah gave an answer to why we were stronger that didn't bring up to many questions. We were fighting 1st tier risen, and several of us were 2nd tier now.

"That takes care of that," Robin fried the last risen with a arcfire.

"Shepherds let's move out this place," Chrom sheathed the falchion and we marched for a while. Until we reached a spring. A spring.

"Woohoo, water," I screamed.

"Shepherds cool down, and refill your waterskins. Then we shall charge castle Plegia," Chrom faced all of us.

"Cordelia lets go," I grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her to one of the springs. I removed my jacket, and shirt. Then I rolled up my jeans, and rested in the water. I noticed Cordelia was sitting by the water. She hadn't even removed one piece of armor.

"Cordelia, cool down. Just sitting by the water isn't going to cool you down. I'll turn away, if that's why you're worried," I turned away. A few minutes later, and noticed a splash. I looked over into the springs and saw Cordelia almost completely submerged into the water. From her neck up was she in the water. I'm blushing now, because well she isn't really covered in the water. I know the dlc said her armor was compensating, but I didn't see why. Not that I was looking,or least meant to. They weren't that bad. I looked over at the rest of the shepherds. It looked like she did have the smallest, but not that bad. Also I noticed that the shepherds were playing around. I could see Noah and Olivia were having a splash fight. Erin was watching Gaius, hid his candy in his shorts.

"Ron, can I tell you something?" Cordelia looked at me. I turned around, and she looked upset.

"Sure," I thought back to the item that was hidden in my pocket. I bought it from Anna if when I thought it was the right time.

"You know the relationship we have entered?" Cordelia looked at me like she didn't want to do the same thing.

"Yeah, its the reason I'm smiling," I gave her a smile.

"I haven't really been so true with you," Cordelia frowned. I fell back into the water. I surfaced, and gave her a shocked look.

"What, What the hell do you mean, you haven't been true with me," I rose out of the water. I placed my hand into my right pocket, and held the ring in my hands while it was still in my pocket.

"I dated you to make Chrom jealous," She turned away from me. She only pretended to like me.

"How could you? How could you mess with my heart? Do you love Chrom so much you don't care who you have to hurt?," I sat at the water's edge.

"Ron, please let me explain," Cordelia looked near tears. I really didn't care. I was too hurt like right now.

"You know what I don't care," I stood out of the water. She stood up as well, and its a good thing she kept the stuff she wore under her regular clothes, or well everyone would see her in what she was right now.

"Ron, you don't understand. You haven't had a love unrequited," Cordelia stared me into the eyes. I couldn't believe she just said that.

"Don't ever say that me. You think I got into the relationship because I didn't love you? I loved you, and now you're telling me I hadn't had a love that's unrequited. My love for you was unrequited," I turned away from her. I started to get my clothes back on.

"Ron, wait let me finish," Cordelia grabbed my hand. I moved away. I think I heard her starting to cry,but I didn't care.

"Don't talk to me. Don't even think about fighting beside me. I'm going to talk to Robin. Tell him to change his formation, because you can't be around me," I walked away.

"We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!" Chrom shouted. So that entire part of the beginning of the chapter happened with Nowi, and Gregor running into Chalard.

"Put on your armor, and get into the fight. Stay away from me in the fight," I charged at the nearest opponent. It was a plegian cavalier. I slashed the horse down with Knight's strength, and slashed the rider with my sword. I moved onto my next fighter, who was a brigand.I raised Oblivion against him, but I couldn't strike. Oblivion felt to heavy in my hands. The brigand raised his axe, only for a familiar manakete to run in front of me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nowi turned into her dragon form, and burned the brigand.

"Gregor smash" Gregor stuck down a dark mage.

"Hey Gregor, wanna help me kill these guys with the dragon girl," Yeah I didn't care about the whole Robin and Chrom talking about Nowi being a manakete and she wouldn't need protecting.

"Let us make with the killing," Gregor placed his hand on my shoulder. We charged into the fight. A myrmidon charged at us, swinging his sword, and I parried it with Knight's strength. Gregor slashed at the myrmidon, and Nowi blasted him with her dragon breath. He was down in a matter of seconds. We charged.

"Awwwh," Cordelia fell from the sky. Her pegasus had a arrow in it. Don't remember there being an archer in this chapter, but I don't care. I ran towards her. Despite my anger at her, I can't let a comrade get hurt. I watched as she fell, and I caught her.

"You saved me," Cordelia looked at me in shock.

"No matter how much I'm anger with you right now, I can't let a comrade get hurt," I set her onto the ground. I watched her pegasus fall into my hands. I set it on the ground. I charged back into the fight. I ran into brigand with Knight's strength. He fell onto the ground,with his blood.

"Master Grima...my life force...is yours... " Chalard fell from Chrom's sword. I walked away from the battlefield. We were going to rest up from this fight anyways. I went to mine and Link's tent. I placed my hand on the side near my bed, and screamed all my pain. Then I tossed everything in a storm. Everything that wasn't our bunks was on the ground smashed. I looked at the entrance of the tent, and saw Link giving me a look asking if I wanted to talk about it. I gave him a look saying Don't go there. I sat on my bunk, and grabbed my guitar, one of the few things I hadn't broken in my anger. I half lied, half sat on my bed. I strummed the guitar, and thought of the lyrics to a song that came on my mind. It didn't help the lyrics stated with something that I didn't think I would ever say.

"I've given up," I sang and played until I fell asleep.

**Author's notice: Well that was one the longest thing I've written for this fanfiction. I also feel really drained. Been waiting to do that Cordelia plot twist from before I even started the fanfiction. Also I'm thinking of writing another fanfiction after this one. It will be another self-insert. I will be doing a vote. I'm thinking of doing a SAO/ALO Fic. Kingdom hearts 3 fic. Take a vote, and I'll write the one that has the highest one. So vote, review, share, follow, favorite, even share your favorite part. Also I'll try to do the next chapter as quick as I can. Thought it might take a while. I just got Shadows of Mordor on the ps4 and I kinda wanna play it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**There another vote going to come up after this one. I'll probably end this vote after Chapter 23, especially since I have to do another vote that is really important to the story. **  
><strong>Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this very time. I've told you like 17 times now, that I do not own Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, or Kingdom hearts. I do not own the idea of self-insert probably no one does, but my fanfic was inspired by Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx. <strong>  
><strong>SAOALO 1**

Chapter 17:  
>Exalt<p>

Once I finally woke up, I found my guitar lying on the ground, and my blanket around me. I climbed off my bunk, and grabbed my stuff. I walked out of my tent, and walked over to Anna's merchant tent. I removed the ring from my pocket, and looked at it. It was a simple golden band, with a crystal emerald rose on top. Why a emerald rose? Because Cordelia mentioned she always wanted a emerald rose from a loved one. If you give a one to a person who loves you with all their heart, and you feel the same, your destinies are connected. So basically a fire emblem version of the paopu fruit. I slammed the ring onto the counter.

"I like to sell this ring?" I looked at Anna.

"How much?" Anna gave me one of her gold loving smiles.

"The same amount its worth," I sighed. "I rather not have it anymore,"

"1250 gold," Anna started counting the gold.

"Hey Nighty, what are you doing here?" Noah walked up to me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I turned away from the counter.

"Buying a ring. I'm guessing you're using the ring to propose to Cordelia. She'll really like that," Noah gave a laugh, and my anger soared.

"No she won't. I'm selling the ring. I can't use it, she won't want it from me," I turned away from my comrade.

"What do you mean? You guys are dating aren't you?," Noah gave me a confused look.

"No we aren't. She only dated me to get Chrom jealous. She used me," I looked at Anna, and she was still just counting the coins. Could she just hurry up?

"Dude I seriously doubt that. She cared for you. All she did, you saying it was act?," Noah looked at me in disbelief.

"Yes, she did all that to make it look like she liked me. It was all to steal Chrom's heart. She told me yesterday before that last fight. No wonder she looked so horrified that Chrom was marrying Sumia," I stood there waiting for my gold. I'm starting to think Anna was seriously taking her time.

"Dude trust me don't give up. Things will work out. I promise you dude I'm positive she cares for you," Noah looked at me.

"No, she doesn't. Just let me sell the damn ring," I slammed my fist onto the counter.

"No," Noah glared at me.

"Ron," I heard Cordelia, and looked over she was running over. She was way slow. She wasn't kidding when she said she was a lousy runner.

"Anna give me the gold, now please," I looked over at the merchant who finally filled the bag, and passed me the bag. I took off running. It was easier to use Quick-step's speed, now that I promoted to Hero Class. I kept running until I was at Robin's tactics tent.

"Hey Robin, may I come in?" I waited for the answer.

"Yeah," I heard some tomes shuffling. I walked into the tent, and saw Robin stare at a map.

"Robin, can you move my position so I'm not fighting beside Cordelia. Sorry I know it might hamper your strategy but I can't fight beside her anymore," I stared at our tactician.

"Well I can move where I station you. Dusty hasn't really had anyone to pair up with, and she needs someone to watch her back when she casts fire," Robin moved some figures around. "The only issue is I was going to pair up Noah,and Dusty with the special missions since Noah can't fight with Olivia because she going to do another job,"

"You could always pair him up with me. We know each other's style," A voice spoke up from next to me. It was him, I turned around, and there he was. In the style of a barbarian class was he sitting in a chair. Of course he was missing his shirt, but he was also missing the fur cloak. Thought that's not an issue since well we were in the freakin desert, and it was hot as hell. He was resting a giant hammer on his shoulders. Not the kind of hammer that you saw in the game, but one that was as big as him, and had two blunt ends instead of the spiked backside.

"Charlie, you're finally here," I stared at my friend.

"Yeah, sorry man, I got lost, Link found me in one of the villages," Charlie gave a smile.

"So you know this guy?" Robin stared at me, and Charlie.

"Yeah, Charlie's my blood brother. We've fought long time way before I became a shepherd. He knows all my fighting styles," I used the version of Charlie from my zengard series. Charlie nodded understanding.

"Alright, go on your mission. You and Charlie are to pair up," Robin waved us away. I walked out of the tent.

"So wanna explain, what this situation between Cordelia and you. I'm curious what would cause the legendary Quick-step say the forbidden word i'm giving up?" Charlie said as we waited for the others. Robin had told the others already.

"Don't wanna talk about it," I looked as Erin,Link, Lissa, and Gaius rode up.

"Don't want to talk about what Nighty?" Erin looked at us.

"A situation between me and Cordelia," I stared as Dusty, Noah,Stahl, Sully, Donnel, and Cordelia appeared.

"Oh I heard about that, I'm sorry," Erin glared at Cordelia, and she turned away.

"Let's just get the job done," We all separated into the teams for riding. I rode with Dusty, Erin took Gaius, Charlie went with Stahl. Lissa had Philia's pegasus so she was talking Link. Noah went with Cordelia. Donnel got left with Sully. We quickly took off into the air. After about twenty minutes of flying, We saw the prison area. Basillo and Flavia's men were ransacking it. We landed on the ground. I swear I heard Gerudo Valley playing.

"Noah you didn't bring your guitar right?," I looked at him, figuring he had been playing it.

"Nope, I don't bring it into battles, it would get smashed. That thing is expensive man," Noah looked around. So if he wasn't playing the song, who was.

"So he's arrived," Link drew his sword and shield. "Everyone get inside the prison, I'll hold him off,"

"Hold who off," I stared at Link, who only nodded his head to the north. I looked where he was gazing, and saw what he was talking about. A man in a black tactatin's cloak, and black shoulder armor, hand gauntlets and knee armor with gold spikes and a gold jewel, as well as brown outer armor was walking towards us. His skin was almost looked green. He also had flaming red hair, and a red beard. His eyes were yellow. He held a silver sword, and a dark tome in his hand. A triangle tattoo was on his hand. It took me a minute to realize who this guy was.

"You're counterpart is fucking Ganondorf. No seriously you got the king of thieves as counterpart. Why the hell do you have Ganondorf as a counterpart? This guy is the one op fighter you have to beat. What kind of author thinks of this?," I face one of my best friends.

"A bad self-insert author," Link continued to face his counterpart.

"I would have guessed a dark or shadow Link," Noah raised Donny.

"That explains the gerudo valley," Erin gazed from her horse.

"Lissa, Cordelia, Gaius, Stahl, Sully, Donnel get into the prison, and find the pegasus now," I turned to face my comrades. 

"No we can't leave you," Cordelia stared at me.

"I don't trust Zelda with Erin," Gaius stared at Erin. Wait who the hell was Zelda? We didn't have a Zelda on our team. Is that his nickname for Link?

"Don't worry, Ganondorf will fall by Donny," Noah raised his sword.

"Shucks, how you reckon that's going to work when ya sent me into the prison," Donnel scratched his pot.

"What? Oh no my sword is named Donny," Noah looked at the villager.

"Why?" Donnel continued to scratch his pot.

"I have no idea," Noah sighed and stared back at Ganondorf.

"GO, NOW," I turned and growled at our companions. They ran and flew into prison.

"I'll just kill you, and then kill them," Ganondorf raised his tome. "Phantom slash," His sword glowed with a purple flame, and he slashed it in the air. A wave of fire appeared. We all rolled away, or flew in case of Dusty. The fire had turned the ground to glass.

"Hyaa!" Link charged with his sword in hand. His sword was glowing with critical power. He had picked Link's grunt as his critical hit quote. I don't know how to respond to that. He slashed his sword at Ganondorf.

"Stop, Hammer time," Charlie swung his hammer with critical power, and slammed it into Ganondorf's head. He really picked that for a critical quote. Still better then Link's.

"I will not fall here," Noah charged with his own critical hit. Gotta admit that sounded epic. He slashed Ganon in a horizontal slash.

"Looks like this is the end of your story!" Dusty blasted a critical fireball at Ganondorf, and the flames wrapped around him.

"Lok'tar ogar," I charged with my sword filling its power. Ganondorf had taken four critical hits. One more should finish him. I slashed Knight's strength with a powerful downwards slant. Then I felt the sword hitting into my stomach. I kneeled over in pain. Ganondorf was still standing, barely injured. He moved over to Noah, and struck him with his silver sword. Noah intercepted it, but Ganondorf smirked, and the glow of his tome activated. The flames were on his sword, and Noah crumpled against the strike. Phantom slash spell must also increase his swords power.

"Hyaa!" Link charged another critical hit, but Ganondorf disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared behind him. Ganondorf slashed Link with two silver swords, and he fell.

"Die Ganondorf," Dusty raised her fire tome. Ganondorf swung a phantom slash at the same time. It consumed Dusty's fire spell, and went right at her. She sent another fireball, but the fireball exploded. Dusty had fallen onto the ground, and Ganondorf was barely hurt. Damn you triforce of power.

"Guess its only you left," Ganondorf held his sword, and Erin charged at him. She struck him across the face, and sent another strike through his armor. He smirked, and sent her flying with a strike from his sword. I struggled back to my feet. Ganondorf raised his sword once more, and sent a blast of dark magic towards Erin. She was barely standing. I could barely move. I see the attack coming, I'm trying to move, but my legs feel like lead. I watched a red haired figure charge into front of the attack, and crumble as it hit him.

"Gaius," Erin screamed and ran to the fallen thief. He didn't look dead, but he was hurt bad. He was burnt badly.

"Yeah, Swirls," Gaius coughed and looked up at her.

"Why did you do that?" Erin was crying.

"Why because I care about you." Gaius leaned up and kissed her. Then he collapsed onto the ground. Erin stood up wiping her tears. She drew her halberd, and stood almost never uses it,probably only reason she still has it. Also anyone else hear wings flapping.

"I'll finish this fight," Erin swung her halberd, and sent it into Ganondorf's side. He went flying a bit. I noticed Dusty, Noah, Link, and Charlie had stood up.

"Won't be doing it alone," I roared a howl so loud that I swear that Chrom and the others could hear it, probably not, but it was loud.

"I told you I won't fall here," Noah drew Donny.

"I told you, you're story ends HERE!," Dusty raised her fire tome.

"I'm here for support that's what you're getting," Charlie slammed his hammer on the ground.

"This isn't the Hero fails timeline," Link raised his shield. Also why was that sound of wings getting louder.

"Fine, you will all die together, and then I will rule this world," Ganondorf started charging another attack. "Phantom Katsu," Then the ground got smaller and smaller.

"Got here just in time," Cordelia smiled at me. I looked around, and realized we were in the air. The wings sound were the pegasus knights. The others must have freed them while we were getting ourselves beat. That explains why Gaius was back when he wasn't suppose to be.

"Yeah," I wrapped my hands around her waist. Why did she have to be the one who saved me.

"Ron-,"

"Don't talk, just focus on flying Happy. We got to go save the Exalt," I interrupted. I cringed as I thought about what I just said. We had already talked before about saving the exalt. Even though we wanted to, we couldn't. Not only does it make this war more easier to solve, but I've got a bad feeling that bad things will happen if we do change the timeline. Also we have no way to save her. I might be fast enough to save her with Quick-step's speed, but I don't think it will work. I'm fast, but not much faster then a pegasus. Dusty's magic isn't strong enough for anything to save her. We really have nothing.

"But-,"

"Cordelia, Robin's plan fails, if we don't get back. Also thanks for coming back," I stared into the sky.

"I'll always make sure you're safe. I can't let you die," Cordelia held the reins to her pegasus. Don't know why she said that. Probably something to do with the fact no one likes watching their comrades die. We flew in silence for a like twenty minutes, and then I noticed the battlefield going on. Also I could see Tharja chasing Robin. Cordelia landed her pegasus, and I took off running. I charged into a plegian mage, and he ended up in pieces because Knight's strength. Its fun killing people with a giant key.

"You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!" That Campari dude happened to be shouting at line is seriously foreshadowing. Charlie swung his hammer, and Campari is on the ground, coughing up blood. Don't know if that's Charlie just strong, or he using anti-armor weapon. Maybe its even both.

"Urgh... Killing me will only... feed Plegia's rage..." Campari rose his head, and it fell back. Dude just got one-shotted.

"Robin! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!," Chrom swung Falchion and a mage fired a fire tome into the air. Phila and her pegasus riders flew into the scene. Man Phila didn't look good. Her hair was down, and mess. I could see scars covering her face. I grip my sword tighter. I'm basically going to watch my comrades die, and I can't do anything. This is killing me. Link and Charlie are looking at me. They are shaking their heads. They know I wanna shout a warning.

"What? Pegasus knights? How did they... That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!" Gangrel stomped his foot on the ground.

"Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I," Aversa started chanting. The purple glow of the risen appearing.

"Phila, order you're knights back. She's going to summon Risen archers. Get back or you will die," I shout before I realized it. This was worse then I accidently spoke up in mock trial to defend myself as witness to an objection. I could see Phila stare at me, and I prayed she wouldn't listen. She saw the Risen, and she ordered the pegasus riders to fall back. The risen archers didn't aim at them. They didn't shoot.

"Damn it," I facepalmed myself. No game character would realize I was saying that because I may have changed the timeline badly. Maybe not since you know this scene never happened in the original timeline, but who the hell knows what is going on.

" We've lost," Chrom fell to the ground. Cue Gangrel giving Chrom a choice, his sister or the exalt. Chrom picks his sister, but she gives her sacrifice action, and Jean appears to kill Gangrel. A lightning bolt appears and Aurion was here, what does he think he can pull a Laxus. Now he and Jean were whispering, and WAIT WHAT? This isn't suppose to happen. I stare at the two counterparts, and they were arguing. About what I have no idea, because I can't freaking hear them. Aurion is glaring Jean down, and now he's grabbing him by the neck. Now there gone.

"Em," I turned away. Despite all that happened the rescue had failed, and it was the best option we had. My heart hurts right now.

"Oh gods...," Robin took a step back.

"I'm sorry," Phila lowered her head.

" NOOOOOO!" Lissa held her hand over her mouth.

"Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall! Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha...," Gangrel started laughing like a madman, well madder then he is.

" Gangrel! You die today!," Chrom readied for a charge. Then Basillo, Flavia, and Marth appeared. Basillo opened his mouth to speak, but a lightning bolt slammed into the ground. From it stood Aurion.

"Your highness you might want to follow your escape route. There is no fighting here not now," Aurion grabbed Emmeryn's body, and then disappeared into another lightning bolt. How is he doing all of that? He keeps pulling a Laxus.

" No! No... I'm too late... Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all," Marth started to cry. Not the line that was suppose to be said, but what could have been said. Chrom can't say he needs to get the body, when its gone.

"I'm going to kill him," Chrom tried to charge, but Charlie held him back. Didn't expect that.

"You have to RUN! Now do it! Robin! Don't let him do anything stupid!" Basillo turned and ran away.

"I got him," Charlie picked up Chrom, and started running. He really did that with the now King of Ylisse. Well you know we might want to run since the plegian army is behind him, and we are off.

**Author Notice: We finally have our last OC Charlie, in the least climatic scene ever. Why because I felt like it, and it fits his role somehow.I would let you, but that's spoilers. I would tell him to say Hi, but He doesn't have a fanfiction account. Anyways till next time. **

_Stay calm, and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter, farther into the story. I've got no jokes here. What you expected me to make a joke on this chapter? This is the chapter after Emmeryn's death. How could I make a joke at a time like this?  
>Yeah the vote is still one for SAOALO, and Kingdom hearts has zero. Doesn't help I post these chapter after a few days, a week tops, so I'm pretty much not giving a lot of time here, sorry. I like writing stories, and this story is fun to write. I've got my spark in my writing back. So thanks you to all the viewers, and reviewers who check this story out. Also a special thanks to the writers who inspired me to give this kind of story a shot. So thank you Gone2GroundEX, IambentLodestar, Thatselfinsertguy/Noah. Now I'll give you the disclaimer.  
>Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this very time. I've told you like 18 times now, that I do not own Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, or Kingdom hearts. I do not own the idea of self-insert probably no one does, but my fanfic's idea was inspired by Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx. I do not own Noah, Dusty, Erin, Link, or Charlie. Only person I owe here is Ron,Percival, Jolt,Quickstep, and Aurion. Why those five because one of them is me, and the other ones I said.<strong>

Chapter 18  
>Don't say her name<p>

The night sky is above us, but I can't stare at the stars. Black storm clouds soar above our heads. I'm glad I don't have my glasses anymore, cause I wouldn't be able to see. Its raining like its going to be a flash flood, and you do not want to experience that. I have, and its freaking hell. I've got my jacket back from the caravan, good thing for the hood. Its helps with the rain, not by much, but it works. The mood of our troops, it sucks. We failed an important mission, we were suppose to save the exalt. Now she's gone, and yes I know her true fate. Its not much better of a fate. I should have done something. I could have tried to hold off Aversa before she even summoned the archers. We should have made a plan. I've got another freaking tactician in my head, why didn't I try to talk to him about this. I know her "death" was good for our side, but she should have survived.

"Just stop it Quick-step," Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?," I looked over at my friend.

"You're beating yourself up, about the Emmeryn situation. It happened man. Your the one who always said don't worry about what happens, just keep going. If you fall just get back up, and try again. You don't give up," Charlie stared me down.

"Yeah, just gotta keep going," I smiled at my friend. He kept shaking his head.

"Ron, I know you're faking," Charlie glared at me.

"Charlie, we lost someone. We failed the Holy Queen, and she's gone," I stared at friend. I said that line he gave me when following my dreams. If I failed, I would dream another dream.

"Yeah, she is. The thing is Ron, it doesn't matter. So what she's gone? Does that mean we have to beat ourselves up? Ron, you were the one who made the tie breaker. You're the one who said we had to let it happen. You wouldn't let me charge Aversa, and stop the archers. You wouldn't even let Link step in. You wouldn't let anyone die who wasn't suppose to. Your the one who always tries to be the hero," Charlie gave me a look. I thought about what he said. Its right, Charlie had the plan of attacking Aversa before she could summon the archers. Link supported this because well it could work. Noah sided with just letting it happen like it was suppose to. It was the easiest , and Erin agreed with the idea because it worked. I was the last voter, and I could side with either side. I could side with my fire forged friends, or my old friends. If I sided with Link and Charlie we had a tiebreaker with no real solution. Probably going just flip a gold coin. I sided with Noah, because Charlie and Link would probably die. Aversa is one of the last bosses. She's not a weak unit. Even if all of us attacked Aversa straight away, we would have failed. We can barely stand a fight against our Counterparts. Hell Link's counterpart kicked all of ours asses, and we hit him with five critical hits.

"Fine, you're right, I can't let it get to me. I'll stop beating myself up," I smiled at my friend.

"Good," He walked away from me. I walked silently, knowing a battle was coming. I noticed a pegasus knight riding up to me. A blonde Pegasus knight that I don't remember being in the game

"Hey, I wanted to say thanks. If it wasn't for your warning, Commander Phila and the rest of us would have died," She smiled at me. I stared over at the pegasus knight. She was blonde with medium long hair. Also staring at me with blue-green eyes, and were also giving me a hero worship feel. She was slim, but her body seem to be toned and athletic, probably from fighting.

"No worries," I continued to walk forward. I noticed something wrap around my hands, and I looked at my arm. She was holding onto it.

"I also heard about what happened between you and Cordelia. That stupid pegasus knight didn't know what she was missing. Chrom wouldn't pick that dumb idiot anyways," Eleanor gave me a bright pretty smile.

"Don't ever say that. She is not a idiot," I pulled away from her. I hate hearing people call someone an idiot. Its not cool to insult people like that.

"Leave him be Eleanor. Trying to appeal to the guy's anger with Cordelia isn't going to help you get him," Another pegasus knight was watching us. She looked kind of elf like, and no I don't mean she is a elf. She definitely was human, but had the features a elf would look like. She had medium long black hair that tied into a ponytail that went to the end of her neck. She also was in white tank top and black mini-skirt, red fingerless gloves, and black cowgirl boots, which I didn't know this world even had, also why isn't she wearing the standard pegasus armor. Also let's not talk too much about her chest, because well the biggest focus is something I'm not comfortable with. If you're curious how big they are, think Tifa from Final Fantasy 7, but even bigger. Yeah that's possible. She was lying on her pegasus, her boots were strapped into the saddle so she wouldn't fall. Its also gives me a great view of her assets. Most people might enjoy that, but I'm not in the mood.

"Hey, just because he is hot doesn't mean I'm going to ask him out, Taylen," Eleanor placed her hands across her chest in a upset manner.

"You mean you weren't going to ask him out, cause I will. Ron when we get to Ferox, wanna come with me to this epic restaurant that has the best pasta and meat mix. I think its called Flotski," Taylen smiled brightly at me. She had pretty smile.

"_Say yes, say yes Say yes. I wanna date Taylen again. She was epic," _There's Quickstep commenting about dating his love interest. This isn't the time for this. Seriously I can see Plegians in front of us, and the Boss from the chapter Mustufa is talking with Chrom.

"_You know reacting like is annoying. You don't see me going crazy over my love interest being interested in Ron or even the fact I could date her again.," _There's Percival with his pointing out that he isn't freaking out about his love interest.

"_Can you guys just stop. Isaac and I are trying to play pool, and the last time you fought we lost the pool table, the hockey table, and the foosball table," _Now Jolt is talking in my head. Seriously why do I have their voices in my head? Also why do I have a pool, hockey, and foosball table in my head. It really doesn't make any sense. A least I know what the weird knocking sound in my head was.

"Don't speak her name!" Chrom roared and slammed his sword into ground, not really effective, but who really cares?

"Wait, why would you ask that for a guy you just met?" I turned to look at the pegasus knight.

"Cause I can. I'm a wild girl," Taylen sat up. Despite her non-serious attitude, she was able to read what was going on.

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can," Mustufa kept his axe in its sheath.

"How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chance with weapons in hand!," Frederick raised his silver lance, and gave his war face. Which is basically his regular face. He really needs to work on his war face.

"I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end." Mufasta drew his axe, and I really didn't care. I charged into the fight. There was plegian fighter, now he's in two pieces because of a giant key. I ducked as a plegian mercenary slashed at me. Then I used Knight's strength, and well it ended up in his neck. He dropped his steel sword, and now I'm using it. Time to dual wield again. What, I wanna dual wield. What a guy can't become a dual wielding battle? Anyways why is the ground filled with dead my wyvern riders? I looked up stare a pegasus knight killed them, and that knight was Taylen. She was actually pretty skilled, and she kept it so the wyverns fell with their riders by stabbing the wyvern in the head. I see a wyvern rider and I tossed my sword. It went through the wyvern's right wing. Not where I was aiming, but the wyvern rider still fell to his death. I continued to charge, and I swear I heard people yelling my name. I slashed at the legs of a cavalier's horse. The horse slid to the ground, and the rider went tumbling down. As he stood up, he learned he had a key-like sword in his chest. Then he saw the sword removed, and landed on the ground. A Plegian soldier charged me. Man they looked cooler in the GBA games. I blocked his spear, and then brought my key down in a vertical arc. He's in pieces now. I picked up his spear, and tossed it. It hit a plegian mercenary in the chest, and he died instantly. Well I hit that mark. I ran to pick up his sword, and faced the plegians around me. A plegian fighter and brigand charged me. The fighter struck first, but my iron sword parried the blow. I slashed right through his waist. Gotta admit that was a bit gross. The brigand looked upset, and raised his axe slowly. I swung my sword and key, and now he's dead with a giant x on his chest.

"God damn it that hurts, why does it hurt?," I felt a massive pain in my right side. I looked and noticed several arrows piercing through my shoulder, arm, and god damn it my leg.

"Come on, you think this will stop me," I raised my weapons and slashed the nearest plegian. It was a thief, and now he is dead. I noticed a archer aiming a arrow. He was aiming at a pegasus knight. He was aiming at Cordelia. I screamed, and charged at him. I brought my weapons and slashed him down. The only issue was that he had already fired the arrow before he died. I took off running, she was falling fast, and I couldn't use my full speed. Damn why did I have to get hit in the leg now. She's close, and I'm is near the ground, I'm almost there. I feel her slam into my arms, and then pain. Must be her pegasus. We lied like that for a couple of minutes. Cordelia looked afraid to open her eyes. Finally she did. She looked me into the eyes with pure shock.

'You saved me," Cordelia continued to stare at me, like the idea I would save her was something that didn't make sense. Then again I haven't really been nice to her lately.

"I'm not one to let my comrade get hurt. I rather be the one in pain," I gave her a smile,and she turned away. We were really close, kinda uncomfortable close. Oh gods, my face is really warm. Also think I'm going to have panic attack. "Why you charge into the fight like that?"

"Robin and the others were shouting for you. You weren't in formation, but you wouldn't listen to us. I don't think you even heard us, so I thought I could grab you while they focused on you," Cordelia continued to look away.

"Sorry. Also are you able to move," I looked away. Also I'm was near a panic attack.

"No, Happy fell on top of me, and he's heavy. I can barely move," Cordelia tried to move but she barely rose a few inches.

"How about we handle that?," Link's voice stated, as I felt a weight lifted off of me. Cordelia slide off of me. I sat up into a sitting position, and noticed Link, Noah, Erin, and Dusty around us.

"Nighty is Ok. Next time get into formation," Dusty laughed and raised her spear.

"Can someone remove the arrows?" I looked at my comrades wondering where Charlie was.

"I've got it," Noah swiftly started removing the arrows. Since become a ninja class, he had become much faster. He was almost as fast as horseback unit. After a couple minutes the arrows were all out. Now I'm bleeding like crazy.

"Heal," Erin and Lissa both raised their staves, and the pain from healing filled my body times two. It passed quickly, but man it hurts.

"So what's the plan?" I looked at my comrades.

"We go for Mustafa, many of the soldiers are only still because of him," Erin helped me back to my feet.

"Then lets burn him," Dusty looked way happy. She was clinging to a elfire tome.

"Aye," Noah raised his hand into a air, and was giving a loser symbol? I think he was meaning to do something else, but it looks like a the loser symbol..

"Hyaah, Hyaah, Hyaah," Link slashed his knight sword in the air. Did he really just do the swing sound? Gods damn it man.

"Nothing going to stop us here," Erin spun her spear.

" Sugar," Gaius chewed on a piece of candy from his place on Erin's horse. That guy is going to die from a sugar crash, or diabetes, and I'm pretty sure you can't die from that.

"We will soar through the sky," Cordelia got back on her pegasus. Apparently the arrow did nothing to her ride. He was only knocked out by the force of the blow.

"Wait, how has not one plegian charged at us. Seriously, shouldn't we had one issue with one. I charged in, and they didn't stop coming.

"Duh, they have been fighting the other shepherds," Dusty looked over her elfire tome.

"Also I've been holding them off with Tharja," Charlie walked up with his hammer Doomhammer resting on his shoulder. Also Tharja was wearing a black see-through outfit. A see-through outfit that left nothing to the imagination. How does she get away with that?

"Thank you Carmine," I beamed at my best friend.

"Wait, you're last name is Carmine, as like the Carmine family," Noah stared at Charlie.

"Yeah, and before you ask, yes there are 26 Carmines and yes there is one for each letter," Charlie sighed, he really gets that a lot.

"Guys, Plegian commander, kill now," I walked over to Cordelia. "Cordelia, may I ride with you into this battle,"

"Yes," She stared at me, and offered me a hand to get her pegasus. I took it, and she pulled me onto her ride. We took off in a flash, and I stared at the battleground. The shepherd were annihilating the plegians. They were barely fighting back. The only one who was putting up a challenge were the wyvern riders, but they could do nothing. The pegasus riders slew their mounts and they fell to their deaths. It didn't help them either that Noah and I were killing the riders, and the wyverns rebelled against the plegians. Now we have torched plegian riders.

"I am General Mustafa of Plegia. If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!," Mustafa raised his hand axe against Noah. Noah fired an arrow, but a hand axe sliced right through it. It was getting closer. A loud clang ran through the area. A steel sword was held by a pink haired dancer, had blocked the strike. Olivia just saved Noah's ass.

"Liv," Noah was surprised that his crush had saved him.

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst," Olivia looked near tears. Why don't those two just get together already. I wanna see how Noah handles Inigo. I dropped from my position behind Mustafa. He was still focusing on Noah, and Olivia. I charged at him, and slashed my weapons into a X-slash. Mustafa held fast, but he didn't fall.

"A good blow," Mustafa raised his axe, and was now surrounded in flames. Dusty had landed her blow. Now where Gaius with his blow.

"YOU WANNA BATTLEROO?!" Erin charged at the berserker with a critical attack, and Gaius passed out on her horse. He passed out from a sugar crash. God damn it Gaius, we are cutting you off when we get back. Mustafa swung to block, but Charlie swung his hammer and held it back. Erin's spear pierced the commander's chest, and he slid right off.

"Well done, Ylisseans... Hrrggh! Please...spare my men..." Mustafa crumpled to the ground. I looked around, and there weren't any alive plegians. Mustafa was a good man, and we couldn't even let the guy have this final wish. In the game I never thought about listening to it. In this world it wasn't true. This weren't random enemies I had to kill, these were real human beings. The sad thing was that Chrom would never have allowed it. His rage was too high.

"No," Noah screamed at the top of his lungs. I turned and saw what he was screaming about. His counter Jean had appeared, and charging a classic blast. He was aiming at Liv. Noah was running, but he was too slow. I charged. I can't let a comrade down. If Olivia dies, Noah gonna lose it. I knocked Olivia down, and we fell to the ground rolling. We kept rolling unable to stop, until we went over the edge. Some strange instinct took over me, and I pierced my sword into cliff, and grabbed Olivia with my other hand.

"You ok," I stared up at the cliff, we barely fell. Someone could easily grab us.

"Yes," Olivia looked away, great Olivia, not the best time to be shy. I heard a sword swing, and I swore I saw smoke.

"Damn it he escaped, now she's gone. I've got nothing," Noah sounded like he fell to his knees.

"Olivia I'm going to toss you up, " I put all strength into my left hand, and tossed her back onto the cliff. She went yep, and now she's back on the cliff.

"My reason is gone, I've got nothing," What the hell is wrong with him?I just tossed her onto the cliff. He's standing over the edge, not the one where I can catch him if he jumps. Damn it Noah, why are you so blind?

"No," Olivia slammed into Noah, knocking him away from the ledge.

"Liv," He sounds shocked.

"I told you to live, and you were about to jump. Why?," Olivia started to punch him.

"Because I thought I lost you. You were my reason to live. I've lost everything, and you gave me my life back. I thought you were gone, and with that my life. I couldn't live without you," Noah was crying now.

"I'm a tough girl," I think Olivia pulled him to his feet, and is now kissing him. Finally those two got together. Why do I hear a screaming Flavia? Also my fingers are slipping.

"Hate to ruin a romantic moment if there is one, but I'm kinda hanging here. Also I can't hold on much longer.

"Shit, Ron, kinda forgot about you," Erin ran over, and reached over for me.

"That explains where he went," Dusty was chewing on chocolate. Erin was still trying to reach me. She was close, and I reached forward with my left hand. The only issue was my right hand slipped from my sword. Now I'm falling to my death. So either I fall to my death, and one of the pegasus knights saves me. Still falling, and I don't see one pegasus knight. I'm just going to close my eyes. After a few minutes nothing happened, did they save me. I opened my eyes, and saw my weapons. I grabbed them, and then I realized who was handing them to me. It was Aurion. I stood up, and went into a battle stance.

"So you started dual-wield, and I guess I'll use my second sword. You will remember it. You gave it to me," Aurion drew a steel saber like longsword. The hilt is a medium-gray color with an oval-shaped pommel that leads up to the hand-guard, which takes the appearance of a cross-shape with a line going horizontal with two circles on the hand-guard. His sword was covered in a golden tint. The sword he was dual-wielding was the Holy dragon sword Excalibur.

"Doesn't matter what you wield, I won't die," I held my battle stance.

"Really," Aurion drew the other sword he had. He was stronger then the one I wrote. He would never duel wield two swords that you needed two hands.

"When the whole world tells you to move, your job is to plant yourself yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world. No you move," I stared him down.

"I don't think that works," Aurion charged, and I moved to attack. I swung my weapons, but Aurion slammed excalibur into my iron sword, and it shattered into pierced. I continued my strike, but Aurion moved behind me and slammed his weapons into the ground. I fell to the ground, and felt massive pain in my right leg. I tried to stand, but I couldn't.

"Damn it man, did your leg break. Guess we have to finish this another time," Aurion turned away from me.

"No, we aren't done," I stood up, despite the pain in my leg, but I stood up.

"You really don't wanna give up?," Aurion turned to face me.

"When you get into a tight place, and everything goes against you. 'til it seems like you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time the tide will turn," I raised Knight's Strength. "Who the hell do you think I am,".

"See that line works, and who do I think you are? I think you're the man who using power he borrowed ," Aurion reached into his pocket, and pulled out a elixir. He tossed it up to me. "Drink it. It should heal you enough to fight,  
>"Thanks," I drank up the elixir, and some of the pain went away. Enough that it wouldn't bother me. I charged at him. "I'm breaking my limit,". My keyblade charged with all its power, but Aurion struck it in the middle, and it shattered. I rolled back into a fighting stance.<p>

"Sorry about that, you got another sword," Aurion scratched the back of his head.

"No," I really hate that I couldn't wield Oblivion after what happened. It didn't seem like it would break. I'm defenseless against a counterpart who can kill me.

"Here, I've got a spare," Aurion tossed me another steel sword. I grabbed it.

"Why are you aiding me?" I stared at my counterpart.

"Because I want a good fight. If I could just easily kill you, that's not a good fight," Aurion raised his swords.

"Fine, I'll give you a good fight," I charged at him. I swung my sword. Aurion blocked my strikes, but I kept going. I struck again and again. "I believe that if one always looked to the skies, one would end up with wings,". Sparks flew as our sword collided. "Life is a serious battle, and you have to use the tools you're given. Its more important to master the cards you're holding then to complain about the ones your opponents were dealt,". I struck faster, and harder. Aurion wouldn't let up. "What great thing will you attempt, if you knew you could not laugh,". I charged one last attack. All my power. One last critical. "I'm breaking my limit," I struck my sword in a vertical arc, and landed a direct hit. Aurion went sliding back a few inches.

"You haven't learned the meaning," Aurion struck me in the chest with a horizontal strike. My chest is bleeding like hell. "You are only starting to learn". He struck me in the back, another wound opened on my back. I can't do anything. He's moving too quickly. I feeling very blow he's keeps going. I can't even block. "All these lines, but you haven't learned what you have to do," He slammed me into the ground with the buster sword, and knocked me into the air with the Excalibur. I landed onto the ground.  
>\<p>

"I'm done for now. If I injure you anymore you would give away the whole hiding spot Olivia got for smuggling you out. You already got a bad ride, and I ain't going to make it worse for you if you'll have so many injuries and pains. You got better, but you're not there. You aren't even half way there. The fated battle will happen. I will see you again. Promise me you will give me the fated battle," Aurion disappeared. I didn't see how, did he teleport, or did he use a rescue staff. I swore I saw someone landing by the end of the cliff. I stood up, my vision going black very quickly, and I'm losing a lot of blood. Don't go into a panic attack. I walked over to the person, and I coughed rapidly. I saw my own blood come out. I nearly going to collapse. My strength is almost gone.

"Cordelia," I looked at the mysterious person, but I couldn't see who it was. I thought it was her. Only a pegasus knight would have gotten here, but I couldn't see the person. I think it was her. Now everything is black, I can't see. I collapsed into a pair of arms. I failed again.

**Author notice: Longest Chapter Ever. A lot of things happened. Sorry for the wait, I was really busy, and could not give a lot of time. Also if you noticed I missed a name on the who inspired me to write again list by trying this story out. Thoaria the oc of Erin. I didn't actually read her Awaken to dreams, until after I started this. So yeah that wouldn't have been true. Thought this story was inspired by Asleep, the whole idea of self-insert was inspired by reading all three of those fan fiction writer's insert stories. Now I'm back to writing again, and hopefully I'll publish a book or two. Now back to the chapter stuff. Also yes I'm aware of Emmeryn's rank is Exalt, but its Japanese translation is Holy King, but she's a girl so I said Queen. Another Aurion and Ron fight ending with a cliffhanger. Why did Aurion spare Ron? Did Noah and Olivia actually get together? Is Gaius getting cut off? Will Link make another Zelda reference? Did anyone get where those quotes came from? I'll try to have the next chapter done quicker. Until then.  
><strong> _Stay calm, and you're the tactician, words I live by~The Tactician Knight. _


	20. Chapter 20

**So the vote is now SAO-1, Kingdom hearts-1. Only two people voted. Seriously people give a vote, if I have to decide this with a coin flip, I'm going to be kinda annoyed. Its defeats the purpose of having the vote. **

_Ron: There is something wrong with this chapter. _

**The Tactician Knight: Damn it dude, Stop trying to become OOC. Its not funny. **

_Ron: I find you're reaction hilarious. _

**The Tactician Knight: Which one are you? **

_Ron: What? _

**The Tactician Knight: Which one are you? Are you the self-insert Ron becoming real, or the Quick-step one.**

_Ron: Little bit of both _

**The Tactician Knight: How does that work?**

_Ron; This coming from an author who somehow put a pool table, foosball table, and hockey table in his main character's head, for no reason. _

**The Tactician Knight: So glad I killed you off last chapter. **

_Ron: The chapters view is, WAIT WHAT? _

**The Tactician Knight: Yup. Ron didn't survive that last battle. He died. **

_Ron: You're kidding right? _

**The Tactician Knight: No **

_Ron: Damn that's cold. _

**The Tactician Knight. Alright now why Ron tries to figure out why he is alive, while his story version is "dead", I'll explain why this chapter is different. Despite Ron being the main lead character, he will not be the narrator for this chapter, because I don't know how to put him as the narrator for this one. I couldn't get the emotional feel when Ron was the narrator. I'll do this for certain chapters, or even certain moments in chapters, because they work better with Ron not being the narrator. I'll tell you who's narrating sometimes, but not this time. I think it will be painfully obvious who is it, in the first couple of lines. **

_Ron: HOW AM I STILL HERE. _

**The Tactician Knight:(places in earplugs so he doesn't hear Ron screaming) I'm going to do the disclaimer. I don't own anything here, but my own original characters. Fire emblem is owned by Nintendo, Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. I don't know who owns self-inserts fics, but mine was inspired by Asleep, which is owned by Gone2GroundEX.**

Chapter 19  
>The Truth<p>

I'll admit I freaked out a little bit. Well how would you react if that happened. It was all peaceful, Mustafa's forces were retreating with their commander's death. We had won. Everything was good. Then that mysterious Noah clone appeared and fired the weird attack at Olivia. Noah and Ron both ran to her. The attack missed Olivia, but she and Ron disappeared. I didn't realize they went over the edge. Then Olivia randomly appeared and stopped Noah from killing himself. Only for them to have their moment, but then we hear Ron's voice complaining that he was hanging ran over to help him up, but his grip slipped right as she was about to grab him. So I got on my pegasus and flew to catch him. It was suppose to easy, I've done it before when he fell from that wyvern. I could have, if he hadn't disappeared right as he was about to land on it. Seriously what the hell happened? So after frantically searching, I find him barely standing, and bleeding like hell. So I brought him to the healers, and they started to heal him. All four of our healers started to heal him, and then they said they might not be able to save him. So yeah maybe I freaked out a little, and accidentally stabbed Link. I said I was sorry. Anyways since we couldn't stay there, we had to put him into one of the caravans Olivia was going to sneak us out of. They weren't big, and we had two healers in the caravan. They were working on heal Ron for eight hours, and he finally woke up. I almost cried, and hugged him.

"Thanks," Ron moved away from us. He sat in one of the corners. Erin collapsed from exhaustion.

"Good to have you back man," Link placed a finger on his mouth. He was telling Ron to be quiet. He said one word, and I know we had to be quiet because we were being sneaked out of Plegia in supply caravans.

"Thought we would have lost you there Lightning. You better thank Princess and Swirls," Gaius placed his arms around Erin, and glared at Ron. Was Gaius dating Erin?

"He already did, also Lightning?," Link rolled his head, Lissa was trying to heal him. Yeah once Chrom found out Lissa and Link's relationship he and Frederick didn't take it well. Yeah, do I really need to go on.

"Yeah, when he goes full speed, you see lightning, silver lightning. So that's why I'm calling him Lightning. Just like how I call you Zelda," Gaius took out a piece of candy and ate it silently. Gaius does seem to have nicknames for everyone. I don't know why he calls Link Zelda.

"I would strike you with my sword, but we don't need your screaming," Link glared Gaius down. He really doesn't like being called Zelda. He closed his eyes, and looked like he was sleeping.

"NO," Erin stared at Link. Does she like Gaius?

"Did he not just say he wasn't going to kill Gaius," Charlie sighed, and stared at me. He motioned at me. I was moving towards Ron, and he was starting to shake. He was huddled into corner. His knees were held to his chest, like he was trying to make himself smaller. I continued to move close to him, but Charlie moved me back.

"Why," I glared at the barbarian.

"Cause its not going to help," he responded back

"He looks like he needs to be comforted,". I moved towards Ron again, but he held me back.

"What did I just say?," Charlie glared at me.

"I don't care," I moved towards Ron again, but Charlie pulled me back again. Why won't he let me sit next to Ron.

"Are you not letting me sit next to him because of him being mad at me because of what happened? Is that why you won't let me comfort him? Because of what happened between us?," I glared him.

"Cordelia, he's not letting you sit next to him because he is claustrophobic, as in scared of tight spaces. That's why he moved away from all of us. We are in a tight space for a couple hours, and he is trying not to freak out. His volume control is shit, and when scared its even worse," Link moved his head, but didn't open his eyes.

"You're scared," I looked at Ron, and he only nodded. That's why Link was responding to all of Ron's comments.I feel like an idiot. I really don't understand my comrades. The ride was silent after that. We finally arrived after about three hours had passed. Olivia opened the door of the caravan, and Noah hugged her.

"Woooh,fresh air," Ron ran out of the caravan, and moved around. The sound of silver lance being drawn was heard. Link turned around, and saw Frederick behind him.

"I'll be back," Link ran away with Frederick chasing after him.

"Frederick, don't kill my boyfriend," Lissa chased after Frederick.

"Will he be ok?" I turned to face Ron, but he had disappeared. How does he do that?

"Yeah, Link is strong," Charlie bite into apple.

"I'm going to handle some things," I walked away from him, and towards where Erin and Dusty were. They were eating apples as well.

"Hey Cordelia," Erin tossed me one of the apples.

"You need something," Dusty bite into her apple.

"Hey," I bite into my apple. It was juicy, and really sweet. "I'm wanted to talk to you about Ron,"

"What about Nighty?" Dusty sat up.

"I was hoping you could help me with him," I lowered my head.

"You mean after you broke his heart, by pretending to love him, while you were really trying to get Chrom to like you. Not sure what you're talking about, help you with him. What do you think we could do Delia?," Erin waved her spear in the air.

"Frederick, leave me alone," Link ran by with Frederick's spear near his neck. He was barely able to outrun Frederick's horse.

"Frederick, don't kill my boyfriend, that is a order," Lissa was somehow able to keep up Frederick's horse. He stopped in his tracks, he couldn't ignore a order.

"Thanks, Lissa," Link walked over to us, he grabbed a clementine and started to peel it.

"No worries, I can't have you hurt," Lissa smiled, and hugged Link's arm. She took the clementine from Link, and broke it into two. She gave Link a piece, and he ate it. She tried to give him another one, but he took it fed her it. He kept feeding her pieces until the clementine was gone.

"Link, I have the pieces to Ron's sword Knight Strength, do you think you can repair it," I pulled the pieces out of my bag, and handed them to him. He examined them.

"No, it broken into too many pieces I can't fix it like this," Link sighed, and looked to the sky.

"Oh," I looked away.

"Just because we can't fix the broken sword, doesn't mean we can't make another one," Charlie drank from his canteen, while he walked over to us.

"Anything I could do to help?" I stared at Charlie.

"No, I don't need your help. I've got a fang that could make a good blade, and I can use the pieces of Knight's strength for rest of it," Link fed Lissa another piece of the clementine.

"I'm sorry, I just want to help," I looked up down.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure why you think you can help. If you think Ron's going to let go what you did just because you gave him a sword. You broke him, he didn't want to fall for you, because he did not want to hurt you. He thought he would hurt you if he fell for you. You were his thoughts. He mumbled your name over in his sleep. He loved you, and you broke his heart. Don't ask me for my help. I can't help you," Link glared at me, I felt the rage of his look.

"I didn't mean it, " I stared at him, I felt something wet go down my face.

"You want to make it right," Charlie drank from his canteen again.

"Yes," I stared at him. He looked at his comrades, and they stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Fine, we'll help you Delia, just to help Nighty, nor you," Erin glared at me.

"Where's Noah, he's the only one who's not here for this," Dusty looked around, and she was right. Noah wasn't here.

"We'll tell him later," Link waved his hand in the air.

"Now's let figure this out," Erin leaned forward.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's Turn. Why? because I can. Deal with it. **

CLANG! My iron swords clashed against Noah's Donny. I stared at the ninja I'm training against. Noah smirked and twisted his sword, and my blade went flying out of my hand. I took a step back, but Noah kept on the attack. I slashed my sword in a vertical arc, and Noah ducked the blow. I rolled and grabbed my second sword.

"Remind me why I had to be the one you sparred with," Noah swung his sword, but I blocked with my right iron sword. Man I hate that my Knight's strength was broken, and the only other spare swords were Iron swords.

"Because Link and Charlie haven't left the forge for two days for some god damn reason. I don't know where Erin nor Dusty is. Fighting Chrom when he kicks my ass every time is no strength. Stahl's too average. Vaike is too Vaike. I can't stand Sully, and Gregor is still getting over his hangover. You were the only option. Its not like you were busy with Olivia," I swung my swords into two downward slashes. Noah stepped back.

"Hey, I could have found her. Couldn't you have asked Cordelia?" Noah swung at me, and hit me in the chest. I went flying back a little bit.

"You know I can't be around her right now," I swung my swords, but Noah only backed up and gave me a backward chop with his sword. I rolled back to a fighting stance.

"Yeah, whatever," Noah swung his sword into my chest, and I fell to the ground. I swung my swords into an upward slant, and Noah stepped back.

"I'm not giving up," I felt my swords glow with critical power. Also are they glowing green? Don't know why I didn't notice that before. I charged at Noah, and gave a straightforward straight strike. Noah swung to block, but he was too slow, My sword connected into his chest, and he fell back. "Lok'tar ogar,". My second sword strike was a horizontal strike, and as Noah stood up back, He got slammed by a horizontal strike, and fell back on the ground.

"I'm done," He stood back up like he didn't have any injures from the battle.

"Good, now you can just chase after Olivia, without getting into a relationship with her or one of the other shepherds getting that S support." I sheathed my swords.

"Hey I'm in a relationship with her," Noah glared at me.

"Dude, if this was a story, the author wouldn't even know what the status of your relationship is," I drank from my canteen,

"Plus, not many shepherds are even close to her," Noah drank from his canteen.

"Dunno, she's been getting closer to Lon'qu helping him with that water jar, and slicing it. He's gotten really good at it, and I think he's about to master it. She's been watching him, and giving him advice. You know what happens when he gets it right," I stared as Noah's eyes went wide.

"Lon'qu, no stealing love interests," Noah shouted as he ran out of the room clearly running out of the room, and nearly ran into Erin.

"Wanna explain," Erin walked into the room.

"He's scared about the S-support between Lon'qu and Olivia," I placed my swords on the ground.

"Shouldn't you have mentioned that Lon'qu already married Panne," Erin looked at me.

"Didn't come up. He'll figure it out eventually," I shrugged and looked at her. "Where you been all day. Even Gaius couldn't find you, and I looked all over," I sat on the bench.

"I was having a girls day with Dusty, Lissa, Olivia, and some other girls. Olivia took us to secret hot spring somewhere in the castle.," Erin shrugged.

"There's a hot springs here, That's a new one," I didn't see that one coming. In this snowy place," I looked at her.

"Yeah, it surprised us as well. Don't ask me where it is, I'm not telling. Its a secret," Erin looked at me.

"I wasn't going to ask," I turned away. I'm not really interested in that.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT Ron," Noah's voice was screaming. Guess he found Lon'qu. Why is Erin smiling devious like she has a plan coming along.

"I'm just going to," With that I disappeared, as I started to run.  
><strong>VIEW CHANGE: Whose turn for narrator, well it should be obvious.<br>**

I'm hiding behind the tree. Its cold, and he's not here yet. The blade in my hand feels cold. There is soft guitar playing like they trying to play a love song. She said he would be here.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, Noah were are you. You tell me to come outside the castle to train. Also why can't I find Erin, or anyone anymore," He was running around, holding two irons swords in his hands.

"Ron," I walked forward from my hiding spot.

"Cordelia," He stared at me. "Have you seen Noah?,"

"Yeah, he's in the castle I think. He was lying about the training spar. It was just to get you here so we can talk," I looked at him. "We planned this when we were in the hot springs, and after we got out of the caravan.

"Then talk, I'm guessing I'm here to listen," He gave a long sigh.

"I know your mad about me pretending to be in a relationship with you, but that wasn't my intention," I stared at him, unable to figure out how to word what I needed to say.

"How could I not be? You messed with my heart, but that's not OK,"He glared at me.

"I know that, but that's not what I mean when I was telling you the truth," I stared at him, and he pulled Oblivion off his belt.

"This sword, you gave it to me as a birthday present. When I used it, I felt I had you beside my side. I called it Oblivion because that's what happened to my opponents. They ended up in Oblivion, because I had your strength to fight beside me. With you beside I couldn't lose. Now after what happened, I can't draw it, its feels too heavy for me to wield," Ron dropped the sword.

"Ron, I didn't mean it like that. Just listen. Yes I played with your heart. I pretended to love you, but that was only in the beginning. All of our time together, I found you had gained a spot in my heart. It took me a while, but I realized it. I realized it when you saved my life, by catching me. I had fallen for you," I felt my cheeks get wet.

"She literally fell for you," The music stopped, and I heard Noah laughing. Ron and I looked up, and saw Noah sitting on a cliff with the others.

"That explains the music. Also you ruined what would have been a cute moment," Ron stared at Noah.

"Hey, you did that last time," Noah strummed his guitar.

"I'm sorry I was about to fall to my death, you try not to ruin someone's moment when you're about to die," Ron stared at Noah. "Also how many people were in on this?"

"In on what, no one told me about a moment, Olivia just asked me to bring our guitar and play a love song. She never told me why," Noah strummed around cord. What was that song he was playing?

"I, I just thought, thought it would be nice for the moment. He-help set the mood," Olivia blushed and hide behind Noah. She was really shy.

"Can we just get back to the moment, I have money on this," Dusty bite into a brownie.

"Why?" Link looked at her.

"I made a bet with Sumia. She didn't believe it," Dusty bite into her brownie again.

"Anyways, is what you said true," Ron turned and looked at me. He gave me a curious look.

"I meant every word," I smiled at him.

"I bought a ring for you. I wanted to give it you when if I could replace Chrom in your heart," Ron reached into his pocket, and looked like he noticed something in his pocket. He looked at Noah, and shook his head. "Now I can't though,"

"I know you might be mad, but I only wanted to tell you the truth. I didn't mean to hurt you, I couldn't do this relationship when lying you. I had to tell you the truth. I understand if you're still mad, but I had to tell you the truth," I lowered my head.

"I only have your word to believe that you're telling the stuff," Ron stared at me.

"Yes, only my word" I turned away and started to walk away, but I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and was surprised by a kiss. Ron kissed me. He pulled away and gave me one of his smiles.

"We just got the start wrong. Let's give this one last try. I'm get the ending right, and so will you. Deal," He smiled at me.

"Deal, I'll stay by you till the end. I'll be your strength, and you will be mine," I smiled at me.

"Sumia owes me 500 gold pieces," Dusty ran off.

"Not even going to question that," Erin looked straight down at us.

"You will be my sky, and I'll be your earth. You will be the nobody to my seaweed brain. I'll be your keyblade hero, and you will be the princess of heart," He said waving his hands.

"When life leaves you high and dry. I'll be at your door you need help, if you need help. I'll shut down the city lights, I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and make you well, to make you well," Noah sang and strummed his guitar. What song is he playing?

"You know you say some weird things, but I like them. They feel like they fit," I smiled at him.

"Guess, they do. So does Noah's lyrics, and I make that promise. I would do all of that. I would do it all to make you well," He kept smiling, he was happy.

"I do as well. Oh I also have something for you," I handed him the sword. He pulled it out of the sheath. The sword was a silver one-handed saber. The sword had blue trim all over it. The hilt was silver handle connected to a handguard that drops down on the right side styled like a angel wing, that connected to the end of the handle. Link said he made it so it was easier to keep your grip.

"This sword, its power, I feel it course through me. It represents our oath. I'll call it oathkeeper," He placed the sword in its sheath, and placed it on his back, under his jacket. Not even sure how he places it there. He turned away. "I'm heading inside. Talk to you later,"

"Alright, and Ron," I looked at him.

"Yes," He looked at me.

"You have replaced Chrom in my heart," I smiled at him.

"I know," He smiled, and walked away. I looked up where the others were and smiled at them. "Thank you,"

**Author's Notice: That took long enough. Sorry about that, but I am busy man. I have life other then writing. I'm a college student with a job, girlfriend, and a social life. I might be on spring break, but doesn't mean I'm not busy. I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, but I don't know when it will be done. Anyways we have our second official ship. Yes Ron and Cordelia ship was canon. Sorry for those who wanted Ron x Sumia, and Ron x Lissa. Yeah Who's the first ship. Even I don't. What you think Ron was joking about the author not knowing. I don't. Anyways. Vote, Share, Review, Favorite, Follow. I'm seriously. I don't care if your review was just you stating your favorite part. I'm happy to hear them. I also need you to vote. Anyways till next time.**

_Stay Calm and you're the tactician, words I live by~The Tactician Knight _


	21. Chapter 21

So yeah the vote is now  
>SAO-2<br>Kingdom Hearts-3. A lead by one Also props to Zues Killer Productions, for being the only person to vote without me actually asking for your vote in a message. You get a virtual cookie. Three chapters left to vote guys. Anyways onward to the disclaimer.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfiction expect for my own original characters which includes Ron, Aurion, Percival, Isaac, and Jolt. Everything else is owned by either Noah, Erin, Dusty, Nintendo, Square Enix, Link, and Charlie. Who owns Self-insert I don't know, but mine was inspired by Asleep which you know is owned by Gone2GroundEX.<p>

Chapter 20  
>Stats<p>

So yeah its been two weeks, and Sumia still hasn't punched Chrom. So yeah I've been spending sparring or going on dates with Cordelia. Of course neither of those are what I'm doing right now. No right now, I'm in a random room in the Ferox castle with the others adventurers of our team. Dusty is sitting on one of the beds eating cookies, and Erin is sitting next to her writing in a journal. Maybe talking to her counterpart? Still have to do that. Link and Charlie are staring out the windows also in disbelief at something. Noah sitting at the other bed in deep thought.

"So what are we discussing again?," I leaned against the wall.

"Stats, Anyone know what they're stats could be," Erin wrote in her journals.

"I picked strength and speed for my stuff. I'm fast and strong, My defense could use increase. I don't think my resistance is high either," Noah looked at us.

"I think I have high defense, strength, and resistance. I think I'm also a mix of Stahl and Sully's stats," Erin wrote her

"I'm pretty sure I've got high magical strength, and speed.," Dusty bite into her cookie.

"I don't think I picked my stats, I think my stats are Gregor's," Link shrugged and didn't stop looking out the window.

"I don't know my stats," Charlie kept staring out the window. What is out there?

" I've got no idea of what my stats would be. Since I'm using borrowed power I don't know what my stats would be. If anything I could guess speed and strength because all of them expect for Percival were way fast. All of them were strong. For the others ones I don't know. They could resist some magic but not all, so I think my resistance is moderate. Percival and Ron were tanks, and most rpgs characters I have are tanks, so I think my defense is ok, but I do get hit hard sometimes. Luck, I've got no idea. Then again," I looked in my pack, and pulled out. It was brown leather book. I opened it and looked through it. It was all random lines by Aurion. Several of them were lines telling me to open the journal. Wasn't it suppose to open when he sends a message.

"Hey anyone know what we should call ourselves," Erin kept writing in her journal. Starting to wonder if she is recording things or just talking to her counterpart.

"Travelers," I kept reading my journal. Ever message Aurion had, he called me by my name.

"Outsiders," Link faced me.

"Vote?" I looked at everyone. Link turned back to the window. What was out there?

"Why does it matter, they are the same thing. Both mean basically the same thing. We are travelers from another world, and we are outsiders to this world," Noah pointed out.

"He's not wrong. Any of you guys wonder why we were summoned here. Kami said we were to help the shepherds save the world, because without us they fail," Dusty bite into her cookie. "She also said we had oaths that we had to complete because of our summoning,"

"Why do you think you guys were summoned? Kami never said what they were," I curled my fingers.

"I'm here to keep you in balance. I'm Link's plus one. I'm here to keep you all in order. I'm your support," Charlie leaned against the wall.

"Who cares? I've been here for fives years, and the only thing I have to worry is you guys leaving me like everyone else," Dusty set down her cookies.

"I don't know what my oath is, but I've got a feeling. I need to make sure you guys are alive. You can't die," Erin looked near tears.

"Are we going to just ignore what Dusty just said?" Charlie reached for the cookies, but Dusty slapped his hand with her elfire tome.

"Yeah, Yeah, we are all surprised that Dusty been here for five years, but that's not really important right now," Noah lied on the bed. His look had become dark.

"Not what I meant," Charlie looked at Noah.

"So Link, what do you think your oath is," Noah turned to face him.

"Dunno, but I think I need my name has something to do with it," Link sighed. "Ron, how about you man,"

"No idea. Only idea I got is Aurion's in my way," I feel really weak all of a sudden. I moved to sit on the bed, and leaned forward. I kept looking into the journal. There was a line in Aurion's writing. Watch out he's coming. It was on the date March 14. "Guys what date is today?"

"March 14th," Erin didn't look up from her journal. I wrote down Who?

"Now back to the topic at hand. Noah, what do you think you're oath is?," Link didn't turn away from the window. What the hell have they been looking at this whole time?

"Doesn't matter, I'm here, and nothing going to stop me," Noah turned his hands into a fist, and his look became in darker.

"Will you stop hiding in the dark. Just tell us," Charlie looked at Noah.

"I'm fine," Noah glared at Charlie.

"That's what you said to Olivia. She didn't believe you, and she been asking us about you. Even asked Cordelia, and that didn't go well. Let's just said she should not ever play the pronoun game," Erin closed her journal.

"Delia thought she was talking about Ron, and got into a fight. It was fun. Seriously though Delia would turn Olivia into a meat-toboggan. Good thing Olivia straighten things out," Dusty bite into a cookie, and laughed.

"When the fuck did that happened? I stared at her.

"At the hot springs, we spent a lot of time in there What do you think we talked about you the whole time?," Erin laughed and looked at me.

"No, and I'm glad you didn't. Feels wrong if you did. Also slightly scared that you would," I scratched my chin. I've been gaining a bit of a beard. Wonder if they have razors in this world?

"Don't worry about it. We only talked about you for a part of the time when we really needed the plan time. We couldn't plan much without Link or Charlie," Erin waved her pencil, and went back to writing.

"Didn't care to bring me into all that planning," Noah turned to face Erin.

"And yet you were the one who stole the ring from Anna, and stuck in into my pocket," I pointed out.

"Wait you had a ring for Cordelia. What did she say when you asked her," Erin looked at me.

"Didn't he already propose, and they agreed to be married?," Noah looked at me.

"Man, I didn't think I see the day," Link pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"Our little Quick-step all grown up," Charlie actually did wipe his eyes.

"No, we just got back together. I only bought the ring before all of this, and I sold it when we broke up. Noah was there when I sold it, and he stole it from Anna," I glared at my ninja comrade.

"The ring. THE RING MISLEAD me," He just looked at me and gave a chuckle.

"Oh good, wouldn't want all that planning to go to waste," Erin grinned.

"You know for all that planning, I could have just used my speed and run from her," I looked at our cavalier.

"Oh, we planned for that. Dusty was going to sneak into your home, and stab you in the leg so you would have that leg injury which would slowed you down. It was a last option, if everything else failed. We could have just also done it when you were in your room. You play guitar everyday at 2pm, and I only know that because Link told me. We just went with the forest outside because well it was open. Also why didn't you run?," Erin pointed out a major point.

"Percival told me to, and the billiards balls in my head were really distracted," I shrugged. "Also to get back on topic, Noah what do you think you're oath is. Even I know you're hiding something. Olivia said you had to find something to live for. You said she was the reason you had to live. Tell us why that is,". It was quite after a while. seconds became minutes, and those minutes felt like days.

"I lost them. My family. We were on a trip. I helped my parents with driving through a rural road. I was heading through a stop, and a car that I barely saw coming crashed into us at 100 miles probably. The driver was drunk, and my whole family was killed. I've got no one left," Noah shut his eyes. "If I was only faster, maybe I could have stopped, or even missed the driver,"

"That's a lie. You said it yourself. Olivia is your reason to live. You aren't alone in this world. You got us for one thing. You have the other shepherds who aren't travelers. You have Liv," Charlie looked at Noah.

"Yeah, maybe but I made a deal with the demon. Jean, he keeps hunting me. If I lose to him. My soul goes to the demon he is and I can't beat him," Noah didn't look up.

"Dark. Let's change the topic. Now for all of you have been wondering what the hell I've been looking at this whole time. There some strange guy having Risen dancing to Thriller," Link looked at all of us with a straight face.

"WHAT?" I ran to the window, and saw Link was telling the truth. There were risens dancing Thriller. They were dancing freaking Thriller. Why?

"You only mentions this now," Erin glared at Link.

"If I said something, none of these conversation here would have happened. Which was the only reason we came here in the first place," Link shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Who gives a flying fuck? Let's get down there and find why." Noah ran out of the room. We all followed him out, and we didn't stop until we reached the area. There was a strange man in front of them. He was purple. No seriously his entire outfit was purple. He got a dark purple shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, as well as chain-mail covering the parts of his arms remaining exposed, simple light pants with flames near the edges - held up by what looks like a light belt composed of two straps with the relative buttons, possibly part of the pants themselves, and dark, simple boots. He had cape over his outfit. His hair was you guessed purple, and a couple mess. No seriously he looked like he just got out of bed.

"Ooh there you guys are here finally. I'm Chaos, its nice to meet you," He turned facing us, and then he appeared in front each of us and shakes our hands. Yeah I don't believe it either. "You should see them when they get down with the funk,"

"Zombies are always like that," Link gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, but they are a kinda boring. They won't do their job. Gotta fix that," Chaos turned and summoned a giant purple spear thing from his hands. It top looked like a flying fairy with a arrowed tail. Then I noticed the spear thing was growing longer. It was five feet, now its twenty feet, now its forty, moving to sixty. Growing onto eighty, when will it stop growing. Ok it stopped at hundred and twenty feet along I think. Hey I ain't a ruler. I'm just a swordsman. How is he going to wield that? No seriously how do you wield a spear that's likes well way more bigger then you?

"FAIRY TAIL," Chaos swung the spear somehow, and wiped out the risen in a single blow.

"How did he wield that thing," Cordelia appeared out of no where. Also Gaius,Lissa and Olivia, alongside the rest of the shepherds.

"When did you guys get here?" I looked at my girlfriend wondering where she was. Also what smelled like tangires?

"Right after you guys. Are you telling me you didn't notice me? Wow now I know how Kellam feels," Cordelia sighed. Yeah she still does that. A least its not about Chrom anymore.

"Sucks doesn't it," Kellam appeared out of nowhere. What you think I would react Its Kellam, do you know how often this happens? You get use to it.

"Well sorry. I didn't mean to. Can you forgive me Delia?" I gave my a hurt look. It got kinda quiet for a while.

"I can't stay mad at you. I forgive you," Cordelia gave me a quick kiss. Yeah she was getting me the silence treatment because she knows I hate awkward silence. Also I'm kinda nervous about screwing up. What this is my first relationship?

"Can you stop ignoring me," Chaos slammed his the end piece of his spear on the ground. Ok seriously is that top part suppose to be a fairy symbol?

"Dude, we were having a moment," I glared Chaos, and drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Sorry, but Yeah, this dream will last forever, And this dream will never die, We will rise to meet the challenge every time." Chaos danced in a circle.

"Did he just single a line from a pokemon," Noah looked at him shocked.

"Yes, Yes I did," Chaos kept dancing in a circle.

"It's a battle, win or lose. It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose. You've got the right stuff. So make your mind up. Find the courage inside of you," Chaos just kept dancing. Is he just going to keep doing that? I'm so LOST.

"He's just going to keep doing that?" Noah, you just stole the words from my mouth. Aren't you a ninja, aren't you suppose to stop doing that since you promoted?

"His dancing is worse then mine," Olivia hide behind Noah. I hope he can get her to believe in her own skill. Even though she was right. His dancing does suck, but anyone compared to Olivia's dancing sucks.

"I wanna be a hero! Give me just one chance...And the future will decide...  
>If there's a hero buried deep inside...I wanna be a hero!" Chaos appeared right next to me and sang those lyrics. While he was dancing around me. DELIA HELP ME. Wait did he just disappear?<p>

"By the way meanie, My dancing skill are amazing. Jerk, now I gotta do !," Chaos swung his spear like he did when he used his fairy tail attack. So he just yells random things.

"SCATTER," I stood in front of Cordelia, hoping to take the blow. Noah slammed to the ground with Olivia. Erin pulled Gaius to the ground. Link kneeled in front of Lissa with his shield out. What do you have the mirror shield? Charlie stood in front of Tharja and Anna. Why are you tanking two of them? Whatever the attack is coming and three, two one. The blow is here, its moving through all of of us got hit by the shaft. Why do I feel nothing?

"Urgh," Charlie went to ground flying. He wasn't moving. He wasn't fucking moving. HE WASN'T FUCKING MOVING.

"HEALER HEAL HIM NOW," I screamed at my comrades. I don't know why but only Charlie was hit. Seriously he only got the shaft and it didn't hurt me. Hell Chrom got the point, and he isn't hurt. Well Anna and Tharja are dragging him out of the field. Now to face Chaos.

"But your heart always knows what's right. It's not about win or lose, it's the path you the journey begin," Chaos was dancing again, can you even call that dancing, he's really just moving in a circle. "Oh wait you're still alive,right well of course that failed. Well then I pay you back for with this. My secret technique: FLYING FALCON FIBER ATTACK,".

"What the flying fuck does that mean? Seriously this guy is crazier then Dusty," Noah nearly dropped his sword in pure shock. Gotta agree with him.

"Oh no he isn't. I'm gonna turn him into a Meat-Toboggan," Dusty puffed and held up her spear and tome. I'm guessing she doesn't know what to kill him with.

"OOH, Meat-Toboggan. Can I become a Chaos-Toboggan instead? You know grippin' my entrails like the reins of Santa's sleigh in a trail of gore and bile, why I laugh as the horrified look of the children ask WHY," Chaos laughed, and stared at the sky?

"OH GOD," I am visually disturbed right now. Do you know how hard that is going to be get out my head. THAT IS NOT A IMAGE I WANT IN MY HEAD.

"Anyone else smell wine?" Erin was shaking. What do you think she is shaking about?

"Turn around or before I pierce the heavens with my whip," Chaos laughed. I think he was still thinking about the Chaos-Toboggan.

"I don't think you can pierce the heavens with a whip," Cordelia looked really confused.

"But they are good for some other things isn't that right 't your experience with it nice?," Sumia gave a strange look to Chrom who didn't react, and I just realized what she was implying. Oh gods, I could have gone my whole life without hearing that. Especially from freaking Sumia. "Also Cordelia, you were right about it, he is-," and with that I'm going to move away from that conversation. I really didn't need to hear that. I'm just going to turn around, and HOLY MOTHER OF NAGA. Behind all of us where portals, hundreds of them with various of weapons, wine jugs, pickles, women in bikini for some reason, and shopping carts. Also one guy screaming he is a daedric prince of madness and shouldn't be put in a situation like this.

"So I'm guessing you're a Archer class servant," I scratched my chin.

"Nope, I'm a CHAOS class servant," Chaos did a handstand.

"Those women must be cold in their small clothes. We should help them," Chrom just said that. They are being aimed at us. Cue all of the shepherds facepalming, expect for Frederick. He was holding a bag of pebbles in his hands, so guess what he hit himself with. Yeah he won't be fighting this battle.

"I rather question those grey things?" Cordelia looked at the shopping carts. Of course she doesn't know what those are. Shopping carts don't exist here.

"Its a shopping cart. I made it out of CHAOS. I can make anything I can called PARTY ROCK," Chaos spun in a circle, and did a pose.

"Figured he would have said Chaos-make magic," Noah held Donny.

"Why does he think women in bikinis is a good weapon?" Link scratched the back of his head. We were all lose here man.

"Maybe he thinks fan service is our weakness," Noah gave a chuckle.

"I am not Freed, I will not lose to fan service," I held my sword.

"DEADMAN," Chaos' attack went flying at us.

"What now?" Noah looked at us.

"DODGE," I stared at the attack. Dusty grabbed Link flew up. I tossed Lissa to Delia and she flew away. Erin rode off with Gaius. Noah just ran while carrying Olivia. Me, well I haven't moved after tossing Lissa. I'm going to do something incredibly stupid. I'm dodging the girls, and blocking the weapons. I don't know how I am. I think Percival might be giving me his tactical moves. I slashed the pickles. I don't know why he thought pickles would be a good weapon. Well I'm doing OK. A couple of the weapons hit me , I haven't had to worry about a shopping cart yet, and now I'm on the ground. My head really hurts. Wait, yup I got direct hit by a shopping cart, and ouch. Something landed on my gut. Its one of the girls. I can't move, and the attack keeps going. Well I'm screwed. I just going to shut my eyes, and wait for it to end. After a while it went quiet. I opened my eyes and only saw skin and fabric. I'm covered by women in bikinis. I don't enjoy this. I'M ABOUT TO FREAK OUT. I HAVE LITTLE ROOM HERE. I HATE BEING CLAUSTROPHOBIA.

"Wooh, that was fun, but now I got to go. SO ONCE UPON A TIME," I think he disappeared. I CAN'T SEE A THING.

"Is everyone ok?" That's Erin isn't it.

"HELP ME, I DON'T WANT TO DIE BY FANSERVICE," Yeah that panic attack happened earlier then I thought it did. I'm not in a good place. Wait is that a hand? I see red hair and armor. THANK YOU DELIA. I'm on my fight, and I noticed the red hair turn to black. That wasn't Cordelia. Thank Naga I didn't kiss her.

"You aren't Cordelia," Who is this mysterious girl? She's dressed like a pegasus knight. She got red hair that turns to black, and red, but who is she?

"Good perception. I'm Persia Winters. I'm another pegasus knight," The girl smiled at me.

"I think we are only to need a day off after this," Robin turned away from the field and went back inside. Gotta agree with you man. Gotta agree with you.

**Author Notice: WEIRDEST CHAPTER EVER. My spring breakers over now, so I can't use my free time to write any more chapters, but I'll try to get it out as fast as I can. Another new character. Chaos,who the hell is he. We learned a bit about our characters, and things were insane. I promise the next chapter will be less insane. Also for anyone question what the hell was up with the stuff I did with Sumia. I have no idea, it just happened. I don't know. I'm just calling it her dark side, and leaving it at that. Anyways Vote, share, favorite, follow, review, state you're favorite part. Until next time. **

**Stay calm and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So the vote is now **  
><strong>SAO-4 <strong>  
><strong>Kingdom hearts-4. All tied up again, If you asking why because, Link and Charlie got a vote. Nuff said. The vote will end in the next chapter, so if you want to give a choice about the next self-insert will be, VOTE. <strong>  
><strong>Anyones onto the chapter stuff, let's see if I can't throw a twist in the story, that you won't see coming. No that doesn't mean we will get another scene with Chaos, or Sumia being well that. ONWARD.<strong>

Chapter 21

The Hero

Well this sucks. We are in the infirmary right now. Charlie is unconscious. Anna, Erin, Maribelle, and Lissa are healing him, but he won't get up. Also Tharja's here for some reason, not sure why?

"Why can't he get up?," Link looked at Lissa.

"I don't know. I've healed all his injuries. He should have woken up by now. Its like his power is just gone," Lissa sighed and dropped her staff. Is sighing going her thing now.

"Anyone else wonder why he was the only one injured. We were all hit by that attack, but only he got hurt. Its like the rest of us just the weapon just passed through us," I looked at my comrades.

"Maybe it was that plot armor, I bought," Noah gave a laugh. I slammed my first into his cheek. I know he was making a joke to keep our spirits up, but I had a little rage mode. I had to punch something

"I'll help you up," I pulled Noah back on his feet.

"I agree with that statement, It was not cool. NEEE SOM, BAAA," Tharja turned to face Noah, and chanted. Noah leaned over in pain. Damn Tharja what the hell did you do?

"Stop," I looked at her.

"No," Tharja turned around, and I feel so much pain. When did my hand get on the grounds?

"Tharja, leave him be," Cordelia pushed her. Wait is she on the ground? Dear god Tharja stop cursing everyone.

"Tharja, stop the curses," Erin looked at her, her sword in her hand. When did she have a sword?

"No," Tharja gave a wave for her hand, and now Erin's kneeling on the ground in pain. Oh Naga, she's cursing everyone now isn't she.

"Ok, Sunshine, stop cursing Swirls, or I'll end you," Gaius drew his sword.

"No," Tharja looked at him. He's about to be cursed. Any minute now he's going to fall on the ground, and he's not falling.

"What about me?" Noah looking deadly ill,

"Yes, please let them go," Robin held out a tome.

"Fine,Nyssa, ray tho, bah," Tharja looked at all of us,and I felt my strength turn to me. I stood up, but my strength was only partly back.

"Well that's nice timing," Noah stood up.

"Thank you Robin," I stood silently, holding onto one of the table.

"Yes, perfect timing," Noah gave Tharja a look.

"Do you know any curses that can heal Charlie," Robin looked at her, and still held his tome out. Wait, that's a tactic book, my bad.

"Yes," Tharja looked at us, and pulled out a book.

"Wanna, maybe use it," Link looked at her.

"Let me get the supplies," Tharja ran off.

"I'm going to take a nap. That curse really could my strength," I moved towards the door.

"Will you actually get some sleep?" Link looked at me.

"I don't have the distraction keeping me from that," I continued to move to the door. I felt someone grab me, and force me to lean on them. I looked , and saw Cordelia.

"Let me help you walk," Cordelia looked like she could barely walk. Man, why do you have to do this? You can barely walk, but you put me first.

"No, I can do it myself," I pulled away from her, and I leaned on the door.

"What's the distraction?," Dusty bite into a cookie. Where does she get all the sweets?

"Let's just say when you can hear really well, some things you hear you kinda don't want to hear," I walked out the door way.

**VIEW CHANGE: LINK's TURN**

So yeah, it was a quite weird day. Of course we haven't seen much of Tharja after that event, or Ron. Thought I know Ron is sleeping. Its dinner time now, and we are all eating. Expect for Ron and Tharja. Well don't know what to say about that. All I know is we are all in a cafeteria, that makes me think I'm back in school.

"Wooh," Ron ran into the room, and looked confused. I wouldn't blame him. The room's a giant circle, with several rectangle tables. Even wooden station with food set up. I have no idea why this is, but hey. I'm going to quote a friend and say logic out the window.

"Ron, over here," Cordelia waved over to him. Now he's sitting beside her with a trail of smoke behind him. He really needs to stop that.

"Sorry, I'm late," Ron beamed a smile, and gave Cordelia a kiss. He really let go that whole broken heart thing with her.

" I got you that Пельмени you liked," Cordelia slid a plate to him. It was grey colored, and felt like meat. Man, those are dumplings, russian's style, according to Ron. Which I don't get. Why do they have their own style of dumplings? Also what exactly is the difference?

"Пельмени!Thank you Cordelia," Ron started eating the dumplings. He really likes those things.

"So, you got your sleep," Erin looked at him.

"Yeah," Ron kept eating his dumplings. He could eat a bucket of those.

"So Charlie's not getting better is here," I looked at Lissa and other healers.

"Nope. Sorry sweetie. He's still not up," Lissa frowned at me. Man, her anime eyes look bad, when like that. Seriously stop doing that.

"Its fine," I turned away from her. I can't look at her like that.

"I'm heading to heal him after this," Anna bite into her steak.

"How much are you going to charge to do that?" I looked at him.

"I'm not going to charge to heal him," Anna looked shocked.

"Didn't you ask one of Ylissean knights about being paid for healing?" Noah looked at her.

"Which one are you talking about?" Anna looked shocked.

"The one you're dating," Noah gave her chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Anna kept looking shocked.

"The one with the shield," Ron looked up from his plate, which was emptied. Holy crap he ate that fast. He started drinking down a cup of tea.

"Surprising, a mongrel like you drinking tea," Maribelle glared at Ron from her cup.

"Hey, I'm not a mongrel, I'm a knight. I'm a Knight you hear me. Just cause I'm not a noble, doesn't mean I can't drink chay, bitch," Ron glared at Maribelle.

"Gregor, did you hear what he called me?," Maribelle looked at the mercenary.

"Gregor thinks you deserved it," Gregor looked away as the troubadour looked upset, and red-faced. Ron held up his fist up for a fist bump, and Gregor didn't leave him hanging.

"I didn't charge him," Anna pulled back, and got the topic back to what it was.

"I'm heading out to train," Ron grabbed his plate, and now he's gone. Why does he have that much speed?

"Is he ok?" Cordelia looked at me.

"Probably just worried about Charlie. He's a good kid. He's reckless, bad with words, a loner, weak, and a idiot Just take care of him. He's not that bad of a guy" ," I looked at her.

"Oh he's a idiot, but he's my idiot. I will ," Cordelia smiled. Was that a compliant cause that was a little rude.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling?" Erin fidgeted in her seat. She's right though, I've got a chill going down my spine.

"Yes, but only because I haven't had any sugar. Specs, swindled me out of all my sweets," Gaius sighed from his plate. They didn't give him any deserts, or I should say I took it before he could get his hands on it. He had a sugar crash last time we fought. That was not useful.

"Serious, I've had it since Nighty left," Erin passed her desert to Gaius. He grabbed it and devoured it. He devoured it faster then Ron ate his food, and he eats fast.

"Why don't we just look for him?," Dusty bite into her cake.

We all ran out of the the cafeteria, and looked for our friend. I don't know, but I was really nervous. Something didn't feel right. That chill down my spine feel colder, and had a strange feeling of madness. I don't like Madness.

"Found him," Dusty looked out the window.

"Where?," I stared at her.

"He's lying on the ground in the yard. I think he fell asleep. Don't know why he has his swords out or why all those Ferox soldiers are also on the ground dead. Maybe it was a Frederick's fanatical fitness hour?," Dusty looked at all of us.

"Guys, we might want to get down there," Erin ran off, and I followed after her. We didn't stop running until we got down to Ron. He was lying on the ground, but he wasn't sleeping. He wasn't breathing at all.

"Ron," Erin looked crestfallen. "He's ok right,". Why does she look like so upset?

"Define ok," A mysterious voice came from above. I looked up, and saw a strange man sitting on one of the railings. He was dressed in purple, dark red, and black of a strange armor. It look like heavy plate armor, but I think he's going to be quick. He had purple spiky hair, that seem familiar. He had a silver sword, and a weird golden tome with a lightning on it. Also he's got a weird purple dragon mask. Also a purple aura wrapped around him.

"Who are you," Cordelia ran up, and she just got here?

"I am Amon, and here to kill that boy," He raised his tome at us. "Feel my POWER!," He held a golden ball of lightning, and he threw it at Ron's unconscious body.

"Not happening," Noah grabbed Ron, and dragged him out of the blast radius.

"How dare you get into my way," Amon appeared right in front of Noah. He slammed his sword into Noah's gut, and sent him flying into a wall.

"Noah," Olivia ran up to him, and fed him a elixir.

"Leave him alone," Erin charged at him, but Amon grabbed her halberd. Erin smirked, and drew a sword. She pierced the sword into Amon's shoulder.

"Urgh," Amon stepped back, and pulled the sword out of his chest. He looked barely affect by the blow.

"This is the end of your story!" Dusty charged at Amon, but he just turned around and fired a Thoron. Right at Iris. Dusty flew flying off of her pegasus, and her spear even went flying out of her hands, and nearly hit Ron.

"Couldn't that have him hit. Would have made my job much easier." Amon charged up another thoron. He fired it at Ron.

No," Cordelia held her spear in front of her, while standing right next to him. The blast went right through her chest. She crumbled to the ground, only to get on one knee. "I did my best, but that wasn't good enough. I'm leaving now.". Right, causal mode. Well a good thing because I am not telling Ron his girlfriend is dead. I am not climbing up that mountain.

"Pity, why do you get in my way?" Amon charged up another spell.

"Maybe because he's our friend, and we don't want our friends to die," Erin charged at him, punching him in the gut. Thought his spell went off, and went through Olivia.

"Can't help anyone, limping like this... Time to exit...stage left..." Olivia limped off the field. Only Erin, Gaius, Noah, Lissa, and me are still standing.

"No," Noah charged at Amon, swinging his sword. Amon deflected the blow, and Noah continued the attack.

"Lissa, get Ron out of here," I pulled my bow off my back, and nocked an arrow.

"I can't leave you," Lissa was healing Dusty.

"We can't protect Ron, and fight this guy," I fired an arrow, and it nicked Amon's neck. Purple ooze gave out that wound. What the goddamn hell?

"Enough," Amon swung his sword at Noah, and he went flying into Gaius. Those two are out now. That blow had some weird light to it.

"Gaius," Erin looked at the thief. He didn't reply. "YOU DASTARD,". Erin charged at Amon swinging her sword. She slashed right at the side. It was a good strike, but Amon sidestepped it, and held his sword to her neck.

"Just surrender. I only want the old," Amon glared at her, and then looked where Ron was. He wasn't there anymore. In the corner of my eye I saw Lissa dragging Ron away.

"No," Amon pulled his sword from Erin's head, and started the swing. Only for a spear to burst through his shoulder. He dropped the sword thankfully, and turned to see Dusty's smiling face.

"I told you. This is the end of your story," Dusty twisted the spear, only for Amon to grunt in pain. "Does that hurt, good,". Amon groaned and punched her in the gut. She crumpled to the ground. He pulled the spear out, and snapped it like a kit kat. He raised his hand, and a lightning ball filled his hand. Guess I gotta do this. I gave a four note-whistle. Then I heard her. The stomping of hooves. A brown mare appeared out of nowhere, and stomped a hoof on Amon, sending him back.

"Ampy?," Erin looked at the horse.

"No, that's my horse, Epona," I looked at her. "Turns out I'm a bow knight, not a hero. Go figure,".

"Is he dead," Dusty looked at the masked man."Cause that's a boring deaths,"

"No I'm not dead," Amon stood back up, "I will kill you all,". He fired another Thoron at me, and Erin. We dived in opposite directions, and I reached for my bow. Only to find out I didn't have it anymore. I looked to where I was, and saw it on fire. Great, I've got one weapon down. I drew my sword.

"How do we beat him," Erin looked at me.

"I don't know," I sighed. I really don't have a plan. I'm not really the guy who plans things out. That's usually Charlie, and Ron. I'm not good at this. I don't know what to do.

"Hit him until he dies," Dusty's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked around, and didn't see where she was. I scanned the field, and saw Amon had her by the neck.

"Enough out of you," Amon tossed her aside, and fired another Thoron. It slammed into her, and exploded. She exploded. Why did she explode?

"DUSTY," Erin screamed and charged at Amon. He struck her with the flat of his blade, and she went flying into the wall. She tried to stand up, only to crumple against the wall.

"_Don't give up,_" Huh where did that from. It sounded like Ron, but he isn't here. "Y_ou gotta say defiant to the end,"_. Seriously where is his voice coming from? "K_eep trying until you win. That's what it means_,". Oh now I get it. Its my memories. I remember now. Ron mentioned how he was flunking Mopro, but he wasn't worried. He wasn't worried, and he had days left to pass a class that he was flunking the whole term. I still remember that goofy smile.

"_I'm not worried, I'll keep going until I win. A winner is the one who keeps going when the going gets tough, and the loser, the one who gives up when its tough_," Ron really doesn't know when to give up, but hey he's right. Plus that stupid war elf factor helps him. He actually passed the class, after fixing his grade at the last day. Kid is stubborn to the fault, but it helps him.

"Doesn't matter how many times you take me down. I'm going to get up again. I'll be defiant even till my sword breaks and I've gotta fight with my fists. I'll be defiant even until I can't fight anymore. Do your worst, cause me. I'm giving it my best shot, cause I'm brave enough to keep fighting where others, would flee," I held my sword in front of me to see it was something else. Green flames died around it, and it was something else. It had become a bluish-greenish double edged sword with a blue diamond in the hilt, and a normal zelda styled handle, and god damn it my sword become the Goddess sword.

"You will fall by Donny," Noah raised his sword in the air. Well he's up, but we have lost Gaius now I'm guessing.

"Shucks, I'm glad ya got such faith in me," Donnel when the fuck did you get here?

"Talking about the sword again," Noah looked confused where the villager came from.

"Ya really got to explain to why your sword is named after me. Its creepy," Donnel scratched his pot.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WEARING A POT ON YOUR HEAD," Amon screamed, and looked at Donnel.

"BECAUSE I CAN," Donnel raised his spear, and stabbed Amon in the stomach.

"I'm taking that pot from you," Amon glared at Donnel.

"YA DON'T TOUCH MY POT. ITS MY POT," Donnel stabbed Amon in his right eye, and started to twist the spear. He ran off, and circled around the masked man. Amon disappeared into a trail of purple lightning and slammed Donnel into the ground. He stole the pot, and Donnels' got some messy black hair.

"Who's next," Amon placed the pot of his head for some reason.

"You have super speed?" Noah looked at him.

"Yes," Amon raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you use it earlier," I held my sword at him.

"Because I didn't want to," Amon charged at Noah, and slammed his sword into Noah's back. Noah went flying to the ground. Now its just me.

"You know what I'm going to release some Brooklyn rage," I readied my sword.

"Aren't you Italian, and from Rome?" Dusty looked up from where she was lying. So she survived exploding. How? Why?

"How do you know that," I looked at her. She was covered in bruises, and her pegasus was on top of her just as injured.

"Ron told me," Dusty half closed her eyes.

"Why?" I looked at her.

"Because I asked," Dusty closed her eyes completely, and I'm pretty sure she passed out.

"Forget about it," I charged at Amon. "Hiya," I shouted my critical quote, and swung my sword, only for trailing purple lightning to be left in my wake. Damn that super speed.

"Enough," Amon slammed into me, and I crumbled to the ground. It was a critical hit. "Now you die,". He swung his sword, and I held my to block. I didn't have to, because a hand blocked it. I looked at my savior. He was different. He had silver spiky hair that well you could only say a anime hair style. Also I think I saw elf ears. Also a green jacket with a shit ton of zippers. No seriously I'm counting 12 already, and there are still more. He had dark blue jeans, and dark silver boots. He also had green fingerless gloves. He also held a sword of emerald. No seriously it was sword made from emeralds. The entire blade was emerald green. Also the hilt and handle were shaped like a dragon. I have a feeling like I should know this guy.

"Who the hell are you?" Amon looked at the swordsman.

"I've got many names. The Emerald Dragon, The Brave Defender, Cloud Paladin, The Emerald Knightmare, but you may Tiffany," The swordsman looked at Amon, and he called Tiffany?

"Really, your name is Tiffany?," Amon was taken back by that comment.

"No, I was kidding," The swordsman laughed and held his sword out. I noticed something I missed. He had sea-green eyes, and they were filled with determined look. I swear I know this guy. "I'm the man behind the company. The rep of Defender Company echoes far and wide. When they talk about its badass leader, the badass green knight. A paragon of blades, the bravest man you'll ever met. They're talking about me, Quick-step, the legendary green knight,". Man, how could have I forgot about him. He's Quick-step, Ron's zengard hero, and the reason for his war elf factor. Why he's here though?

"But how, he promised that the target didn't have the power to summon you," Amon backed up.

"You feeling the flow," Quick-step raised his hand into the air. Is he quoting something?

"What?," Amon stepped back a little.

"You aren't feeling the flow. So you can't tell who's going to win this fight. Well let me explain, The winds of fate haven't spoken," Quick-step held his sword against the ground, and I felt a strong gust appear over us. "As the controller of my own fate, you're done,".

"Shut up, I'll destroy you with my power," Amon held up his hand, but no lightning came. "Why isn't it working?".

"Think ya need this?" Quick-step held up a thoron tome.

"How?," Amon turned white as a paint.

"I'm called Quick-step for a reason," Quick-step tossed the tome to Dusty. Not sure why she isn't moving at all, but hey I'm not complaining.

"I'll destroy you with my sword. You can't beat me.," Amon charged at him, but Quick-step just caught the blade with two fingers. The blade started to crack.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I not going to beat you. I'm going to destroy you," Quick-step took the blade from Amon's hand and threw it to the ground. It shattered into purple dust, and faded. When does that happen?

"No, No, No. It wasn't suppose to go like this," Amon backed up in a panic. He knew he was beat. Then he stopped moving. Then I saw it, Amon's upper body started to slip. He was cut into two.

SLASH! There's the sound of a sword cutting. Quick-step didn't move, but the blow has been done. He was that fast. Amon faded into purple dust and faded away, but not before a rune appeared and then faded. Was there drugs in my food?

"Begone Chaos.," Quick-step sheathed his sword into his jacket. I hope he has a scabbard in there.

"Thank you," Cordelia looked at him. When the fuck did you get back?

"Just doing my job. Heroes always show up when things are the worse," Quick-step beamed at her.

"How did he get so fast into our defenses," Flavia spat on the ground.

"Don't look at me, You're the reigning Khan," Basilio gripped his axe tightly. When did we get reinforcements?

"We could use a man like you on the shepherds, maybe then we wouldn't have lost Em," Chrom looked down. Damn it Chrom, is helping the shepherds out just a easy recruitment.

"Sounds like a epic offer, but I gotta decline. I've got places to be," Quick-step gave a bow.

"Oh," Chrom looked at him. Still kicking himself about Em. Sumia punch him now!

"But before I go, Cordelia give this to Ron," Quick-step reached into his shirt, and tossed Cordelia a necklace. It was weird green dragon head pendant on a simple black rope. "Should help him out,".

"I'll give it to him after he wakes up," Cordelia held the necklace tightly.

"Of course you will, not before or after. Its all in your fate," Quick-step disappeared in seconds. Why did Ron make him so fast?

"Hey Liv ," Noah looked at her.

"Yes," Olivia looked at him with curious half smile. I'm too beat to care. Wait, he's kissing her. I'm looking at Flavia now, and I can't tell if her look is anger, or laughter.

"Sorry, felt like that needed to be done, been waiting to do that for a while," Noah looked at her. He was turning red.

"Should have done it sooner," Olivia kissed him. That seem out of character for the shy girl. I blame Inigo.

"Yes, and now we need to talk," Flavia placed her hand on Noah's shoulder. Wait, why does she care if Noah likes Olivia? Also if Olivia, and Noah aren't kissing right now, why do I still hear people kissing. I scanned the field, and saw Erin kissing Gaius. When did that happen?

"What caused that Swirls," Gaius looked at her. Dude, is that how you react when a girl kisses you. Not smart.

"After the days I've been having, I needed to do something simple," Erin looked at him.

"I'm simple?," Gaius looked at her. Oh my gods. Read behind the lines, dumbass.

"No, but my feelings for you are. I like you Gaius," Erin turned red. "How do you feel about me?,". Didn't he already reveal that?

"I told you that already did I?," Gaius kissed her. Well that happened, and here I thought she end up with Chrom. I'm just going to sit on the ground, and why is the ground so close to me.

"LINK," Lissa was running over to me, but now my vision going black. I'm going to pass out now.

"OH NO, HE'S DEAD," There's Frederick's voice, and he completely is faking worried. Fuck you too Frederick.I'm beating the shit out of you when I wake up. Everything's black now, I'm down for the count...

**Author's notice: So yeah. That happened. When will Ron, and Charlie wake up. Who is Quick-step? Why did He save Link and the others. Who the fuck is Amon, and why did he change into a rune? How did Dusty survive exploding, and why did she explode? Will I answer any questions? Will we lose another narrator next chapter? Why is Anna dating someone? No one knows. Well we will have to wait until next chapter. So vote, review, share, favorite, follow, and say you're favorite part. Till next time. **

**Stay calm and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Time for the verdict. What I said it would be over by the 23rd chapter. This is the 23rd chapter of the story. Did you think I meant titled Chapter 23. No. So the next self-insert is. Drum roll please...  
><strong>_Ron:*waits patiently* _**  
>The Tactician Knight: The one time man. <strong>_  
>Ron: I'm a guitarist, not a drummer. None of us are drummers. <em>**  
>The Tactician Knight: Walked into that one. Well the winning fanfiction is SWORD ART ONLINE, Anyways that fic will start when this one ends, whenever that will be. Anyways there will be another vote, and it will be important to the plot, Very important. Now get to the story. Let's see how this works out.<br>**

Chapter 22  
>The Darkness<p>

CLANG! Noah's sword strike was parried by Flavia. Yeah, after that whole event with Amon, Flavia took Noah into the arena floor to test him.

She's kicking his ass. We're all in the stands watching. Expect for Cordelia. She's in the hospital watching Ron.

"Urgh," Noah went flying back from a strike from Flavia, and he went down to one knee.

"So, Flavia is Olivia's mother," I watched as Flavia continued the beat down.

"Apparently," Erin watched Noah got back to his feet. His look was getting fiercer and fiercer.

"This is fun. Go Flavia," Dusty cheered, and gave dark look. She really liked watching Noah getting his ass kicked.

"Wait, didn't Basillo adopt Olivia, somehow," I swear I read that somewhere.

"He did, but that's before he realized she was mine and Jas' daughter," Flavia struck Noah with her shield.

"Who the hell is Jas?" I watched Noah charge, and slash his sword right at Flavia's chest. It was a good strike, but it only nicked her.

"My dad," Olivia watched her boyfriend with look of worry.

"Guess she had to get her pink hair from somewhere," Erin sat quietly.

"Hit him in the eyes," I watched as Noah went for the eyes, and Flavia slammed her shield into his head. He went down on the ground.

"Nice advice, Zelda," Noah stood back up, looking really pissed.

"I was talking to Flavia. Also call me that again, and I will break your neck," I glared at him.

"Why?," Noah looked at me.

"Because, this amuses me, and I need a reason to laugh. My brothers are in the hospital, and I can't do anything to help them. So sorry, I need something to laugh at," I watched, as Flavia charged, and swung Noah into the wall.

"Well I might have some novels, with pictures. The fairy tail, and one piece books are funny at times," Lissa looked at me frowning. She really didn't like it when I'm upset. The sad part I'm upset when she's upset.

"Wait, you said fairy tail?" Noah looked at her.

"Focus,". Noah's turn around, and Flavia's sword was at him, and he moved his sword barely blocked the strike. Of course he was still sent flying back.

"You know what. I'm done. I'm going to release the dark power that I've been holding back," Noah glowed in a weird dark aura, that engulfed into. "This is the power Kami gave me,". He charged at Flavia with unnatural speed, and swung his sword. She raised her shield, but it shattered from the blow. Noah's strike kept going, and slashed like at her face. Flavia stepped back, and laughed despite the fact she was bleeding from her right eye.

"Good strike, I think you will be able to protect her," She left with that remark.

"I've been serving under you for also three years now, and you don't know why strength," Noah glared swords at the queen.

"Who's Kami?," Lissa looked confused.

"We all are asking that," Erin looked at Noah.

"Might have overdone it, man," I stared at him. Why was he raging him so much?

"She deserved it," Noah sheathed his sword.

"It was fun to watch," Dusty had one of Gauis' sweets in her hands, and ate it.

"Shut up," Noah continued to walk out of the arena.

"Rude boy. I'm going to sic Iris on you, and we will hurt you bad," Dusty glared at him, and kept stealing Gaius' candy. How is he not noticing that?

"Then I'll kill you both," He was out of the arena.

"I'm going to get that bitch," Dusty ran off.

"What just happened?," Erin looked at me. I only shrugged. I really don't know. I really don't know.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn. I'm not telling.  
><strong>

Why do we have to be here? Its a cold dark room, and its burning up because we are in the fucking desert. I hate these guys. Jean thought it was smart to join up with these idiots, and he's got the brand now.

"So how Plegians left," Jean stared at the girl. She had a medium purple ponytail that went down to her neck. She had a purple mix of the wyvern rider and cavalier class.

"Enough," The girl swung a purple longsword that's blade was circular not pointed. It went from wider, to less wide, and wide again.

"Give me back my sword," Another girl spoke up. This girl had purple hair which didn't stop until it reached the base of her neck, while two strands, that were on the sides of her head ended at the top of her breasts. She happened to be outfitted in a purple -color, strapless dress with a grey piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, with an intricate coat. The coat is made up of violet and dark red shaded parts, reaching to the hem of her dress but left some areas open exposing her dress undeath. Above that she wears a collar of the same violet of her coat, outlined in grey with a red jewel. It was connected to her sleeves detached black sleeves are connected to this collar. They went over the black sleeves appear to cover them completely except for at the wrist and hand where it joins to her finger. She wears grey stockings, which have, much like the rest of her outfit,. They're connected to the dress with some kind of triangle.

"Sorry, Lucrecia," The girl with the sword passed it to the swordless girl.

"don't take it next time," Lucrecia sheathed the blade.

"Can we get back on topic. Star, you handle the boy," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, he's at the body of the lake. Can't escape unless he could fly," Star ate a piece of candy, and gave a smile.

"Who put you in charge?" Jean glared at me.

"No one, but I'm getting things on topic," I didn't look his way.

"Well you're not the leader, I am. So I will get us back on topic," Jean moved close to the swordless girl, and well that's not the right action. Also his lips are on her neck way to close.

"You weren't elected leader, and why would I follow someone who doesn't realize he with his girlfriend right now," I turned away.

"Please I'm the one who thought of the idea to join the Grimleaf, and help them out, and what did you say about Thoaria," Jean looked wide eyed.

"That's Ridley, not Thoaria," I looked at him.

"Yeah, so can you move your lips from my neck, because Darion will kick you ass. Also Riley wouldn't like it," Ridley pushed Jean away from her neck.

"Um," Jean looked shellshocked.

"We are so having a talk after this," Thoaria looked at him her arms crossed in front of him.

"Back on topic, because this is pointless. Arthas," I watched as the white haired blacked armored paladin appeared from the shadows.

"Yes?" Arthas kneeled in front of me.

"You do your job," I looked at him.

"Yes, my target is destroyed. He breathed his last. I will be joining the plegian army and handing the shepherds.

"As long as you leave Ron to me. We will be find," I leaned against the wall.

"Why don't you kill him already? You could have easily killed him, but Amon had to step in. Now he's dead," Star gave a chilling smile.

"That reminds me, where's Mad-senpai. also did hero-senpai scar your face?" Thoaria ran a finger across the cross scar I got in my last fight.

"He's at a funeral for Amon. I don't know why, but he is," I only shrugged, and I pushed her away.

"What about -," Thoaria started to say,

"He's on the hunt," I looked at her.

"How do you know who I'm talking about?" Thoaria looked at me.

"How many of us are there? Its also one of the only reason Jean got any of you to join the Grimleaf," I looked at her.

"Which you have been against from the entire time," Jean came in between me and Thoaria.

"For good reason. Star, you did do your job?" I pushed the dark mage out of my face. I'm not in the mood for this.

"Yup, he's deader then dead. I left him in the bottom of the lake. Unless he can fly he dead," Star gave another of her smiles.

"Good for you," I turned away from her.

"When will you ever finish your target? You had three times already, and you curb-stomped him every time. Why don't you kill him already?" Jean looked at me.

"Because that's not how the story goes," I shut my eyes. I counted to ten, and then I opened them. Oh great he's still there.

"More of that fated battle bullshit, you're letting him get stronger," Jean went back to his old position.

"I think its nice. Let him reach for the stars, and look like he's going to be there. Then crush him like the little bug he is," Thoaria ran a finger across her axe.

"I'm done here. I'll be somewhere useful. Find me when you have a real plan," I left the room with a swift movement.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn. Cause I think you can guess this one, but its not going to be simple.  
><strong>

I'm looking at this weird building. Its a iron fort, with guards who look like they don't want to be there. So that's where she is. Well time to get to work. Now where's the first one, look a general. One strike to the head, and he's on the ground. Well now I've got four guards watching me. A sorcerer, a trickster, and two generals, are staring at me. Wait the trickster's running. Trying to warn the others? Well one move, and I charge right toward. A single vertical strike and he's in pieces. Woah, was that a spear. Right generals, dad always telling me to be mindful of my surroundings. This coming from the guy who charges into battle without even thinking about results. Well time to finish this. She's going to want her item back. This time I'm ready for the spear. I dodge the spear, and vaulted up. I aimed my swords right from the killing strike. He's on the ground dead. I landed back on the ground, and now for the caster. One charge, and now I'm in front of him.

"You're done," I slashed my sword into an upward slant, and now he's done for. I turned to face the last general.

"Who are you?" The general looked at me..

"Oh you know. Just your neighbor friendly swordsman. Now if its not too much trouble, get out of my way, or I'll make you. I need to get her item back," I raised my swords.

"I can't," The general moved his spear, but he fell onto the ground bleeding. What? Of course he wouldn't let me pass. Now I'm going to the fortress. Its one of those usual fortress areas, with the brown walls, red carpet. Seriously did they have a sale or something. I'm scanning for guards, and I don't really see any. Did this guy think no one would attack. Wait, corner of my right eye. Ooh a paladin. Also I think he's blocking the place I'm looking for. SCORE. Already how to proceed?

"Halt, who goes there," the paladin raised a spear, ooh silver. I'm liking this guy.

"Man, could you have thought of anything more cliche," I held a hand to my face, but didn't cover my eyes. What? That would be really stupid.

"Why are you here?," the paladin looked at me.

"I'm not explaining this to you. I'm just to kill you," I leaned forward, holding my swords out, and launched forward. The paladin's horse moved to block the strike, but who said I was aiming at the paladin. My first blow pierced right through the horse's chest, and I spun on the blade, sheathing it. I swung the other sword, and it pierced the chest. Not a killing blow, but that's not what I meant to do. A horizontal strike from my freed sword, and its over. I moved off the horse. I opened the door, and looked at all the stuff. There was so much random stuff. How am I suppose to tell where it is? Wait, by the jar, and there is it. I grabbed it, and looked at it. A small gold coin chipped into the corner. That's why he couldn't spend it. Well now to return it. Where was her room again. I do not want to run unto random girls room. Didn't she say something about it being on the corner. Not much to go on, but I'm almost there anyways.

"Who's there," a trickster happened to watch me.

"I'm looking at Severa, were is she?" I looked at the trickster, "And tell the truth, or I will kill you,".

"Room on the corner," The trickster just looked confused, completely surprised by my question.

"Thank you," I cut the trickster, into four pieces. What? He is the enemy you know? Now to the room. I opened the door slowly, and who do I see lying on the bed. A blue haired girl in well, let's say she doesn't have a lot of sleepwear on. Not cool Severa. Could have put something on other then your undergarments. Have you not heard of pajamas?

"Morning," I crept close to her.

"What?,' She slammed her fist into my chin, and sent me flying into the wall.

"Ouch, is that a nice way to say hello? Maybe to a risen, but why to me?" I rubbed my chin.

"What are you doing here?," Severa looked at me.

"Wanna put something on? Not comfortable seeing you like this," I turned away from her.

"Why are you here?," She grabbed her orange shirt, and placed it on.

"Well you know why we all came here. To save our parents and stop the bad guys. Figure we go and help out with Gangrel. So I followed dad's journal, and the map with the marks were all of us are suppose to be. Also a description of why, and things to watch out for. Your entry said you had to forced to work for the boss here cause an important keepsake was stolen from you. I came to get it back," I tossed the coin to her. "That's the coin you showed me. The important keepsake of yours.

"He took this as well?" Severa looked at the coin.

"Yeah, wait as well, as well. So this isn't the item you were missing," I looked at her.

"Nope," Severa looked at me frowning.

"Awh man, how could I messed up so much. Dad, why didn't you say what the item was?" I slammed my fist into the wall.

"You might want to leave-,"

"No way, I'm not leaving without you, and your keepsake," I glared at her, and stood up. "What was it?".

"The alarm is up. They know you are here. Even if you find it, I can't leave. I can't leave without Holland. With everyone trying to go after you, how can we all flee? We won't make it out," Severa looked down, "Thanks for trying,".

"I'll be back. I'll bring the others. We will free you," I walked towards the door.

"I know you will," Severa lied back in her bed. I started to run out. "You are a determined swordsman-,". I didn't hear the rest of it. I was already too far out. Wonder who to try next?

**Author's notice: Yeah. Things have changed up a little. Serious shit happened. What happened to Noah? What is the reason Aurion didn't want to join the Grimleaf? all questions will be asked don't worry. Dunno when the next chapter will be out. Probably not next week, cause well I have anime detour coming up, and I don't think I'll have the time sorry, and I'm working every day before detour.  
><strong> **Now onto what the new vote will be. Somewhere into the fic, it will need a guest chapter that anyone can write. No that doesn't mean anyone will write it. There will be four writers who are in the running.  
>Noah<br>Erin  
>Dusty<br>?-I will reveal who it is, but until now the name is hidden because of spoiler.  
>Since this won't need to worried about for a while. You guys can save your votes for a while. The people you can vote for might change. Before you ask, yes I did ignore Link and Charlie on the list. The issue with that is Charlie and Link told me no for this. Charlie doesn't have the time because of work, and he's not a writer. Also Link's busy with other stuff with school. So yeah Charlie and Link aren't really a choice, since I'm the one who wrote Link's view, and Charlie's. Also makes it kinda unfair. So that's it. Vote now, but I'll allow one change in your votes when all options are present. I'm keeping some hidden til the end sorry. Till then.<br>**_Stay calm and you're the tactician~The Tactician Knight._


End file.
